Un Ninja de Verdad
by slayer0x0
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si durante la noche en que Naruto se convierte en genin decide que no esta listo para ser un shinobi?
1. ¿Naruto?

'Esta misión es tan... molesta' pensó el joven chunin de Konoha mientras depositaba el barril que era su blanco a un lado junto a el, desde el principio supo que el no estaba listo para tomar la misión pero la forma en la que la Quinta se lo explico no le dejaba otra opción.

Eligio su equipo con cuidado seleccionando lo mejor de lo que konoha disponia. El novato del año de la graduación anterior a la suya Hyuga Neji, su compañero de equipo Akimichi Chouji y un rastreador en el Inuzuka Kiba y su perro Akamaru.

Le habría gustado llevar más shinobis, El Aburame de su clase demostro ser muy fuerte durante los últimos examenes Chunin, pero desafortunadamente no estaba disponible y los demás genins que conocia simplemene no estaban a la altura de la misión y traerlos solo los pondría en peligro... fue por eso que no contacto a su Ino y no por su enamoramiento con el supuestamente secuestrado Uchiha Sasuke.

Supuestamente.

El orgulloso equipo de Oto sono muy convincente cuando afirmaron que el Uchiha decidió desertar su aldea voluntariamente. Los cuatro del sonido, así es como se hacen llamar y debe ademitir que son unos bastardos poderoso, poderosos pero confiados. Cada vez que los alanzaban en su huida ellos dejaban a uno de ellos atrás completamente seguros de que eso bastaria para acabar con el equipo que los persigue.

El se vio forzado a hacer lo mismo para avanzar y ahora tan solo quedan el y la kunoichi del equipo enemigo '¿Por que siempre tengo que pelear con mujeres?' pensó Shikamaru molesto, aunque en realidad solo tratara de concentrarse en su batalla para no pensar en lo que les pudiera pasar a sus camaradas, Chouji se ofreció a pelear con Jirobo y no tenía duda de que su compañero fue el vencedor, sin embargo le preocupa cuantas de sus píldoras especiales tuvo que tomar, si uso los tres entonces el Shinobi de huesos anchos estaba en graves problemas.

Neji un ninja alabado como un genio decidió pelear con kidomaru, el shinobi con que usaba... o usa redes para pelear no esta seguro de que pensar sobre esa pelea, segun Kiba y Akamaru Kidomaru era o es mucho más poderoso que Jirobo, tal vez Neji lo venció e igual que Chouji esta muy lastimado para seguir, tal vez esta perdiendo su batalla y decidió que su destino es retardar al enemigo lo más posible... ese es el tipo de Shinobi que es Neji.

Fnialmente Kiba y Akamaru que hasta hace poco lo estuvieron acompañando atacaron a Sakon el extrño chico de dos cabezas, esperaba que pueda ganar la pelea gracias a sus número superior pero la verdad es que esa esperanza es muy pequeña.

Mientras se preparaba a pelear noto como de repente la kunoichi se tensaba y pareció murmurar algo, entonces sintió una fuerte patada en su costado la cual lo empujo fuera de la gruesa rama de uno de los gigantescos arboles que pueblan el país del fuego. ¿Quien lo golpeo... acaso fue la Kunoichi?

Mientras iba cayendo se dio cuenta de que pronto se estrellaría con algo, ya sea el duro suelo o un igualmente duro árbol.

Por suerte eso no sucedió ya que fue salvado por alguien antes de que eso sucediera, de quien se trataba... ¿Chouji, Neji o Kiba?

"¿Estas bien, Nara-san?" ninguno de ellos pero la voz resulta familiar.

votándose para identificar al sujeto se trata de un shinobi usando sandalias ninja negras un pantalón estándar de color negro así como una camiseta negra la cual parecía esconder una maya reforzada parecida a la que el mismo usa debajo de sus ropas con una katana en el cinto, se trata de un varón más bajo que el que usaba su hitai-ite en la frente y tenía cabello rubio y unas marcas únicas un sus mejillas.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto tratando más que nada de convencerse de que la persona era en verdad la persona que a usado más naranja en el mundo shinobi desde... bueno tal vez nadie haya usado tanto naranjo como él... jamás

El rubio solo asintio confirmando su identidad de una manera poco carecteristica para su escandalosa persona ¿Qué hace aquí y con un hitai-ite en su frente?

la última vez que vio al rubio en la academia el debía quedarse en ella para entrenamiento suplementario... ¿Acaso había terminado con su último entrenamiento y por fin logrado convertirse en genin?

todo indicaba que si. ahora que había puesto sus pensamientos en orden Shikamaru volteo para ver a su atacante, se trata de un Shinobi albino que a juzgar por su calma y el hecho de que la kunoichi estuviera preguntándole algo nerviosa que hacia el aquí le decía que esta persona era un aliado no muy apreciado para la mujer.

"¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunto a Naruto, no es que no apreciara la ayuda que el rubio ya le brindo... pero un shinobi de su nivel no le sería muy útil.

"Ordenes de la Quinta, soy un refuerzo para tu equipo" contesto nuevamente de forma silensiosa desafiando las conductas anteriores de su persona.

"¿Qué pasó con los otros?" pregunto el Nara curioso por el destino de sus subordinados.

"Akimichi Chouji consumió dos de las pildoras del clan Akimichi antes de que llegara al lugar, por suerte con mi ayuda la tercera no fue necesaria pero no estaba en condiciones de continuar, ahora esta de camino de regreso a konoha. Hyuga Neji fue gravemente herido durante su pelea la cual de alguna forma se convirtió en una de largo alcance, pude escurrirme hasta las espaldas de su oponente y acabar con el antes de que pudiera dar el golpe de gracia, ya hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y deje una señal para un equipo medico que se me informo partiría poco después de mi. Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru recibieron un daño considerable y no serán capaces de continuar pero su vida no esta en peligro inmediato" explico el rubio tranquilizando al chunin.

"Gracias kami" susurro Shikamaru aliviado al saber que sus subordinados pueden sobrevivir.

"No podemos dejar que se lleven al Uchiha, el se encuentra en el barril cerca del albino... yo me haré cargo de el tu encargate de la kunoichi" Shikamaru ordeno sabiendo que el oponente que eligió para si mismo era el más fuerte, pero no podía dejar que alguien que llevaba menos tiempo que los novatos que tomaron el examen chunin se enfrente a alguien así.

"Nara-san quizas no tengas el chakra suficiente para pelear con ese sujeto luego de 48 horas de persecución... yo me hare cargo de el" dijo el rubio mientras daba un paso en dirección del albino dando por sentado que Shikamaru aceptara el cambio de oponentes.

Shikamaru por su parte se detuvo un momento para analizar al genin euq le fue enviado como refuerzo y noto que efectivamente Naruto estaba en mejores condiciones que el "Bien, trata de ganar tiempo y aunque sea molesto tratare de terminar con mi oponente rapidamente para apoyarte" esta era la mejor opción.

"¿Tu esforzandote Nara-san creo que lloveran gatos y perros?" Bromeo Naruto recordandole al chunin de su actitud habitual.

"Tu también has cambiado Naruto" respondió Shikamaru en tono aburrido.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaguya Kimimaru a estado sirviendo a su lord Orochimaru desde el día después de la destrucción de su clan luego de un ataque suicida contra Mizu y desde entonces su única ambición ha sido servirle de la mejor forma posible, estuvo realmente emocionado cuando su amo lo eligió como un futuro contenedor para el y sintió una descepción tremenda y cuando hace unas cuantas horas Kabuto-sensei le dijo que el futuro contenedor de Orochimaru-sama estaba siendo transportado desde Konoha por sus antiguos subordinados y la demora que tenían supo que esta era su oportunidad para asegurar el futuro de Orochimaru-sama.

cuando se encotro con solo Tayuya y un chunin enemigo estuvo feliz ya que parecía que todo saldría a pedir de boca, cuando golpeo al chunin cabeza de piña sin nigún problema estaba seguro de que pron Orochimaru -sama tendría su nuevo cuerpo.

Cuando el genin rubio llego a la batalla no cambió de opinión ya que el Uchiha escogió ese momento para salir de su barril y dirigirse hacia Oto y solo debía terminar con estas basuras.

Debío haberlo tomado más en serio, fue sorprendido por la habilidad con la katana de su oponente lo puso a la defensiva de inmediato a pesar de haber usado su barrera de sangre para crear una katana para contrarestar la de su oponente no pudo equilibrar las cosas por lo que tuvo que usar su sello maldito para igualar a su rival y a lo cual el rubio respondió con jutsu tras jutsu hasta que de alguna forma termino atrapado por dos clones solidos de su oponente, esto normalmente no le suponrdía ningun problema gracias a su línea sucesoria pero el rubio le aplico una extraña tecnica la cual lo estaba paralizando del dolor.

"Este chakra es puro veneno" fue lo que dijo antes de que el corrosivo chakra lo venciera, no estaba seguro pero el espantoso chakra de rubio junto con el del sello maldito que había estado usando hicieron que dieran un grito de dolor, no estaba seguro de eso porque perdió la conciencia y todo shinobi sabe que la consecuencia de eso en batalla es la muerte.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Constantemente se preguntaba si había sido buena idea elegir oponentes basandose en las apariencias, ya que la Kunoichi pelirroja resulto ser una contendora con gran ventaja sobre sus tecnicas de sombra, y a juzgar por los sonidos de la batalla Naruto debía estar al límite.

Y para coronar la situación Sasuke se dio a la fuga confirmando su decerción de forma contundente e inevitable ya que tanto el como Naruto estaban muy ocupados para perseguilo.

De vuelta a su pelea por fin consiguio detener a los seres invocados por Tayuya y los iba a usar como una finta para acercarse a la pelirroja... su idea se fue al caño cuando un grito de dolor puro se escucho provenir de las cercanias ya que justo antes de poner su plan en acción Tayuya libero a sus sirvientes invocados y fue a investigar la situación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

'Demonios, creo que eso fue todo para Naruto pensó' Podia huir de inmediato y abandonar la genin, pero no podía hacer eso... al menos debía confirmar la situación por si mismo así que se dirigío hacia donde escrito el grito indecifrable.

Lo que vio lo sorprendio sin duda alguna:

En una de las gruesas ramas de un árbol se encontraba Naruto dirigiendo su katana hacia la enemiga pelirroja y al albino decapitado a su lado.

La primera en reaccionar fue Tayuya al salir huyendo con una expresión de puro temor en el rostro.

No huida hacia Oto, eso estaba claro por la dirección que tomo y dudaba que alguna vez regrese con Orochimaru.

"Parece que hemos fallado" dijo Naruto tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

tras un momento para pensarlo Shikamaru entendío lo que el rubio queria decir: Sasuke ya estaba fuera del país del fuego y aunque para un ninja violar una frontera no significa nada siempre y cuando sean capaces de salir sin ser detectados en estos momentos ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones para una tarea que involucra un posible lucha con el ninja más poderoso de su generación.

"¡Hey, al menos nadie murio!" trato de animarlo el rubio mientras sus ropas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo a causa de las heridas que obtuvo en su último choque, no es que le preocuparan pero a Shikamaru le pareran graves... es decir el no sabe de su capacidad regenerativa y que estas heridas no representan nada parea el.

"Al parecer ya no estas en condiciones de combatir. regresemos a casa la misión es un fracaso" dijo Shikamaru aliviado a la vez que frustrado y preocupado por el genin.

"Solo un momento" dijo el rubio mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El regreso a Konoha tomo algo más de tiempo que el que les tomo llegar al punto desde donde tuvieron que abandonar la misión, durante el camino se encontraron con Hatake Kakashi quien al parecer había escuchado de la decerción de su estudiante y decidió unirse a la causa de recuperar al Uchiha.

Por supuesto que Shikamaru le explico lo que sucedió y como todo parece indicar que Sasuke deserto voluntariamente y como sasuke se alejo del equipo que en algún momento fue considerado de rescate.

Esto deprimio bastante al jonin al punto en el que el viaje de regreso fue un tremendo silencio incomodo hasta que se encontraron con el equipo medico que la Quinta envio tras ellos.

Shikamaru se sintió aliviado al constatar que tal y como Naruto dijo ninguno de sus subordinados esta en peligro de muerte luego de sus batallas con el enemigo.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por fin habían regresado a Konoha y ahora Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage frente a la Quinta, y la verdad sea dicha el joven chunin se encontraba algo nervioso al preguntarse como tomaría Tsunade el fracaso de su equipo.

"Ya veo... " dijo la rubia Hokage al escuchar el reporte del chunin "Así que todo indica que Uchiha Sasuke deserto voluntariamente. ¡Shizune, ve a los cuarteles de ANBU y prepara una nueva entrada a nuestro libro Bingo: Uchiha Sasuke, Rango: genin, Condición Actual:Renegado. De ser encontrado el sujeto debera ser eliminado y su cuerpo procesado según los protocolos correspondientes".

Shikamaru estaba un tanto sorprendido por la desición de la Quinta al tomar medidas tan extremas contra Sasuke... pero al pensarlo mejor estas no eran medidas extremas sino más bien estandares. La verdad que al Uchiha no se le de trato preferencial le era un concepto extraño y nuevo, desde que casi todo el clan fue eliminado en una sola noche por uno de sus propios miembros Sasuke Siempre había recibido trato preferencial, siempre.

Kakashi no mostro ninguna reacción ya que sabía que lo que Tsunade acababa de hacer era lo correcto, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez le fallo a sus estudiantes: Primero la muerte de Ami durante la segunda fase de los examenes chunin y ahora Sasuke haciendo esto. ahora solo le quedaba Sakura y le preocupaba mucho como reaccionaria ella ante esta noticia.

"Al parecer tu primera misión como chunin fue un fracaso Shikamaru" dijo Tsunade en tono conciliador "Pero no te preocupes ya habrá otras misiones" asegura la rubia "Buen trabajo Naruto" dijo felicitando al genin y Shikamaru no pudo evitar concordar con la declaración de su lider maxima, sin naruto toda la misión hubiese sido lamentable y no dudaba que habrían tendio al menos una baja "Ahora ambos vayan al hospital para hacegurarse de que esten bien" ordeno Tsunade ordenandoles retirarse "Kakashi tu proxima misión...".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez en el Hospital Shikamaru se dirigió al cuarto de Chouji quien afortunadamente se estaba recuperando de los efectos de las dos pildoras especiales que ingirió durante su combate.

Allí se encontro con Chouji en cama y para su sorpresa Ino estaba a su lado, aparentemente ella también acababa de llegar a juzgar por los saludos que intercambio con su regordete compañero.

"Hey Shikamaru" saludo el Akimichi al ser el primero en darse cuenta de su llegada gracias a que podia ver la puerta desde su cama.

"Chouji, Ino" Saludo con una desganada sonrisa.

"Shikamaru... ¿La misión termino... donde esta Sasuke-kun?" pregunto de inmediato la enamoradisa kunoichi segura de que el que su compañero regresara por sus propios medios era una buena señal.

"Escapo... la Quinta ya dio ordenes para incluirlo en el libro Bingo... lo siento Ino pero yo mismo lo vi huir en dirección a Oto por su cuenta..." respondió Shikamaru sabiendo de antemano que la rubia no aceptaria este hecho tan facilmente.

"¿Sasuke-k... deserto?" pregunto una muy aflijida Yamanaka Ino, pero para el agrado de su amigo manipulador de sombras corto el sufijo del Uchiha voluntariamente, esa sin duda es una buena señal.

"Si Naruto y Yo fuimos testigos... lo siento Ino" volvio a confirmar Shikamaru con un tono comprensivo.

"¿Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto?" pregunto la kunoichi con algo de esperanza a lo cual el chunin solo respondio asintiendo con la cabeza "El no se graduo Shika ¿Recuerdas? ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?" era posible que el Nara estuviera bajo el efecto de algún medicamento o algo y que este fabricando recuerdos.

"El no se graduo con nosotros" aclaro Chouji desde su cama "Pero definitivamente debió haberse graduado después. Él fue quien me ayudo contra Jirobo, el ninja de Oto con el que luche" aclaro el shinobi de huesos anchos disipando las últimas esperanzas de Ino.

"¿Como estas?" pregunto el shinobi con cabeza de piña a lo que el de huesos anchos solo asintió en un silencioso estoy bien

"¿Quería preguntarte que fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto Shikamaru a su amigo.

"Bueno ese sujeto era realmente fuerte y no pude contra el solo con la pildora verde así que tome la amarilla aunque al final no fue mucha diferencia ya que que me venció y cuando iba a tomar la pildora roja Naruto salio de de la nada con una Katana... y bueno desde mi donde estaba pude ver como le atravezo el cuello con ella gracias a su ataque sorpresa" dijo Chouji sonando claramente agradecido con su compañero genin.

"¿Así que al final los alcanso?" pregunto Chouji.

"Al parecer estuvo lidiando con mis errores..." dijo Shikamarucon un tono sombrio. Ya que al final todo de lo que fue capaz como lider fue confiar en la fuerza de sus compañeros.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Ino al ignorar los detalles de la misión.

"Durante la persecución Sasuke estaba en una barril sellado y tenía a cuatro shinobis enemigos transportandolos cada vez que los alcanzabamos ellos dejaban a uno de los suyos para retrasarnos y cada vez que ellos hacian eso yo dejaba a uno de los nuestros para que el resto de nosotros pudiera seguir con la misión..." respondió Shikamaru sabiendo que el reporte de la misión se volvería público dento de poco cuando el nuevo libro Bingo de la aldea sea publicado.

"¿Entonces...?" pregunto Chouji desde su cama muy preocupado por el resto de su equipo.

"Después de ti el proximo en pelear fue Neji, luego Kiba y cuando llego mi turno de luchar otro sujeto aparecio de repente... fue entonces cuando nartuo me alcanzo. al parecer Naruto nos ayudo a todos y al parecer asesino a dos de los cinco" respondío Shikamaru al darse cuenta que durante los últimos meses Naruto se ha convertido en un shinobi aterradoramente eficiente al punto de sellar el cadaver del albino para que lo analicen ya que al parecer poseia una barrera de sangre.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hyuga Neji acababa de despertar de su excitosa operación y ahora se encontraba ponderando las palabras de su salvador:

"Hyuga-san yo no creo en el destino pero se que si esta ya estuviese escrito ni siquiera tu Byakugan podría verlo y lo mejor es seguir luchando"

¿Tenía razón?

¿Acaso estuvo engañandose todo este tiempo?

El es poderoso, si, pero a lo largo de la historia de su clan han habido shinobis con un byakugan superior al suyo (Tal vez no en los últimos 100 años) y ninguno era famoso por ver el futuro

"Lo mejor es seguir luchando" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ESA es una buena idea.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar al lider de escuadron de su última misión acompañado por una rubia que le resultaba familiar.

"¿Como te sientes?" pregunto el chunin.

"Vivire" respondió el herido "¿La misión?".

"Fracasamos... ¿Quería preguntarte de...?"

"Nuestro refuerzo" completo Neji antes que que terminase sorprendiendo al chunin.

"¿Como...?" pregunto la rubia que acompañaba a Shikamaru.

"Mi byakugan ve muhcas cosas" dijo con satisfacción, y aún más al darse cuenta que una de las pocas cosas que no puede ver es el destino.

"¿Por qué te interesas por él?" pregunto Neji, el también queria información sobre el rubio ya que le resultaba obvio que su ninjutsu no era el de un genin.

"Naruto fue nuestro compañero de clase y antes de la graduación su nivel estaba muy lejos de lo que demostro ahora" dijo Shikamaru yendo directo al grano.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" pregunto Neji accediendo.

"Lo que sucedión cuando te dio alcance" dijo Shikamaru mientras estudiaba la historia clinica al pie de la cama del Hyuga, al parecer algo le atraveso el pecho a centimetros del corazón.

"Fue confuso... Kidomaru logro convatir a distancia y con el paso del tiempo ya me tenía vencido y no tenía chakra suficiente para usar mi biuakugan efectivamente además de que se encontraba a una distancia considerable, cuando disparó una flecha que si duda me mataría un muro negro aparecio frente a mi desviando el proyectil... y luego solo vi a mi oponente con varias extremidades cercenadas y un corte diagonal en el pecho. Ahora pienso que fue golpeado por un brutal Batujutsu a juzgar por la katana de Naruto y el golpe de alguna forma lo acerco bastante a mi y dijo sus últimas palabras..."

"¿Qué dijo?" pregunto la kunoichi con una curiosidad que comprendía ya que las últimas palabras de un enemigo pueden ser o muy informativas o muy ofensivas y de vez en cuando solo una pieza de trivia.

"No lo escuche muy bien pero fue algo así como 'Ni siquiera Kimimaru' o algo así" contesto para proseguir con lo importante.

"¿Dijiste Kimimaru?" pregunto el Chunin a lo cual el asintió, al parecer las últimas palabras del aracnido shinobi resultaran más informativas de lo que pensó en un principio, así que con un gesto de su cabeza le pidió a Shikamaru que comparta su informacíon.

"Para cuando Naruto logro alcazar el frente solo quedabamos yo y la kunoichi de su grupo ibamos a comenzar con nuestra pelea pero ella se tenso y antes de que lo supiera fui golpeado por alguien que ella llamo Kimimaru y a juzgar por la forma en que ella se dirigía a él indicaba miedo..." dijo Shikamaru haciendo una pausa para que Neji haga una pregunta que sabía que venía.

"¿Que sucedió con el?" pregunto ya que todo apuntaba a que este Kimimaru era un oponente temible.

"Naruto y Yo peleamos contra ambos aunque solo pude ver el inicio de la pelea ya que luego esta se traslado lejos de la mía es un hecho que Naruto decapito a este Kimimaru" La explicación del chunin solo aumento el interes de los presentes en el rubio.

"Creo que eso es todo lo reelevante que puedo aportar... por favor comparte conmigo cualquier cosa que logres encontrar sobre el" pidio Neji esperando saber más sobre este nuevo aliado.

Shikamaru asisntio con su cabeza y uso una mano para despedirse mientras decía "Seguro" y luego salio de la habitación seguido por su compañera de equipo.

"Me siento rara" Dijo Ino mientras caminban por los pasillos del hospital, un poco enojada por la falta de reacción de Shikamaru la rubia siguio con lo que queria decir "Nunca pensé que alguna vez trataría de averiguar algo sobre Naruto de todas las personas" .

"Lo raro sería que no estes interesada... tendrías que ser de piedra para no hacerlo" se explico Shikamaru sabiendo que si no lo hacía podía sufir la ira de Yamanaka Ino y el NO quería eso, además aunque Ino no se diera el misterio cuenta la repentica aparición de Naruto entre las filas de Shinobis de Konoha como un miembro virtuoso debía estarla ayudando con lo de Sasuke.

"Por cierto... ¿Donde estará ahora?" pregunto Ino ya que es bien sabido que la mejor información es la que se obtiene de primera mano.

"En la Morgue" respondío Shikamaru sin titubear.

"¿¡Quieres decir que esta muerto!"

"No, pero debe estar entregando el cadaver del tal Kimimaru".

"Creo que ire a verlo" dijo Ino mientras cambiaba de dirección hacia la recepción para preguntar donde se encontraba el lugar que buscaba.

A/N para los que me conocen y esperan que actualize otro fic les prometo que lo hare solo... paciencia.

Y bueno es Obvio que e estado con un siguiendo el manga de naruto y esta idea surgio.

El proximo fic que actualice sera ARMAGEDON 


	2. Intereses

Aclaraciòn: no soy dueño de Naruto y no estoy ganando nada con este fic y lo escribo por pura diversion.

000

Cuando llego a la ultima habitación de su recorrido la verdad es que no sabía que eperar, por una parte el Inuzuka tiende a exagerar las cosas y por otro lo que ya escucho de Naruto era algo que consideraría una exageración de no haber presenciado el mismo lo que logro el rubio.

"Hey Kiba... ¿como estan?" pregunto sabiendo que Kiba o el mismo Akamaru reaccionarian de forma negativa si no se interesa en ambos.

Kiba se encontraba en su cama sin verse demasiado herido mientras examinaba los vendajes en Akamaru "Hemos estado mejor... esucuche que la misión fue un fracaso" afirmo el Inuzuka un tanto amargado.

"Uchiha deserto" respondió Shikamaru notando que eso no era lo único que Kiba tenía que decir.

"¿Que sabes de Naruto?" pregunto Kiba sorprendiendo al chunin al hacer la misma pregunta que el vino a formular.

"Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo" fue la respuesta del Nara.

"Yo pregunte primero" exigio el genin.

"Aunque es cierto que yo se más de él ahora, con tu información podría explicarte mejor lo que se" se explico Shikamaru esperando que Kiba entienda que el tiene la mayor parte del rompecabezas.

"Su chakra es... diferente..." empezó Kiba sin saber como expresar con palabras lo que sabedel rubio "cuando el llego donde yo estaba peleando... creo que debo empezar por explicarte sobre el bastardo de oto, al parecer eran dos personas" dijo sorprendiendo al Nara "Fucionaban sus cuerpos o algo así" explico Kiba "durante la pelea logre que se separaran peron no conseguí hacerles ningún daño, solo hacer que se enfaden" una sonrisa apareció en la cara del genin al recordar lo enojados que estuvieron cuando Akamaru los marco con su orina "Y bueno la herida más grave que tengo me la hice yo mismo cuando uno de los bastardos se fuciono conmigo para matarme desde adentro, claro que el bastardo se separo cuando me la hice... debi estar muy distraido por el dolor porque nunca senti a Naruto acercarse y cuando supe que llego tenía una katana atravesando el pecho del que no me estaba atacando" relato Kiba, el ya sabía que había alguien cerca pero no se percato que ese alguien entro en acción mientras el lidiaba con el shinobi parasito.

"¿Que paso con el otro?" pregunto Shikamaru.

"El trato de atacar a Naruto, pero la herida que nos cause y ver morir a su hermano lo volvió torpe y Naruto le clavo un Kunai en la nuca... aún no se como lo hizo ya que estaba frente a nosotros todo el tiempo." explico Kiba.

"¿Qué hay con el Chakra de Naruto?" pregunto Shikamaru sabiendo que algo en la energía del rubio llamo la atención del Inuzuka.

"No se como explicarlo... tiene mucho chakra, más que cualquiera que conozca y el chakra es... esta" dijo pensando en una forma de explicar la anomalia principal en el chakra del rubio "Es como si fuera mas espeso... más concentrado... si más concentrado de lo normal,y también es más agresivo" Termino Kiba por feliz por ser capaz de explicar las caracteristicas de Naruto.

"¿Concentrado?" volvio a preguntar Shikamaru sin entender realmente a donde quería llegar Kiba, podía entender lo de agresivo, el mismo sintió eso cuando combatió con Tayuya.

"Es como si... Mira en verdad no se como explicarlo pero su chakra no fluye como el nuestro" dijo Kiba sin saber como explicarse para disgusto del chunin.

"Eres problematico Kiba" dijo Shikamaru algo decepcionado por la incapacidad de experto en perros para expresarse, aunque tal vez sea porque el detecta el flujo de chakra por medio de su olfato y cosas como el flujo son mejor percibidas por el byakugan, como el de Neji. Desafortunadamente el Hyuga de su equipo no estuvo en condiciones de usar su barrera de sangre durante la intervención de Naruto. 

"Tu turno" dijo Kiba pidiendo la información prometida.

"Al parecer Naruto..."

000

Justo antes de que Ino llegara al ascensor pudo escuchar una discución detras de ella en un pasillo que lleva a la salida del hospital, aunque no sabía si debía llamarla discución sino más bien reprimenda ya que solo escuhcba una voz.

"¡... Incompetente!" reconocío la voz de Haruno Sakura quien al parecer estaba regañando a alguien.

Decidiendo que la morgue no se iría a ningun lado por los cinco segundos que le tomaría investigar a quien estaba regañando Sakura se asomo y se encontro con la pelirrosa y el rubio que buscaba.

"¡Es más apuesto que tu ayudaste al enemigo para que se lo lleven. ¿Apuesto que creiste que sin Sasuke-kun aquí te daria una oportunidad verdad?" acuso Sakura sorprendiendo a Ino, al parecer Sakura ya sabe que la misión fallo y que Sasuke no esta en konoha pero debía ignorar que el Uchiha deserto voluntariamente y esta culpando a los miembros del equipo encargado de la misión y con un shinobi que aparentemente puede vencerla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Frentesota, Naruto-san" Saludo Ino sin darse cuenta de que el apodo que usa para la kunoichi de cabello rosa se le escapo.

Al parecer el perder a Sasuke fue un duro golpe para Sakura ya que en cuanto escucho su voz no se fijo en el insulto sino más bien busco apoyo en ella para culpar a Naruto.

"¡¿Sabes que tengo razón verdad Ino?" la pregunta de Sakura más bien exigía una respuesta afirmativa.

La kunoichi rubia iba a responder pero Naruto se le adelanto "¡Por favor frentesota, no te he pedido una cita en seis meses! Uchiha Sasuke deserto voluntariamente" dijo el rubio primero exaltado y luego como si afirmase que dos más dos son cuatro.

"¡Mientes!" la voz de Sakura fue como un relampago, sin dudar nunca que el rubio trataba de engañarla.

Ante la vehemencia del Sakura Naruto se enfado y dio un pequeño bufido antes de girar y dirigirse a la salida. 

Ino al notar las intenciones del shinobi decidió tratar de hacer algo para salvar la situación en la que se vio envuelta por la pelirrosa ya que sino dice algo nunca podrá obtener información de Naruto. "Gracias Naruto-san".

Sakura miro horrorizada a su rival, ¿que podía estar agradeciendole a Uzumaki?, ¿acaso no sabe que el es uno de los que fallaron en rescatar a apuesto Uchiha?, Sakura noto que el rubio se detuvo y se giro lo suficiente para poder ver a Ino.

"¿Porqué?" pregunto Naruto, en verdad no se esperaba esas palabras por parte de la Yamanaka.

"Shikamaru me conto de tu parte en la misión..." dijo Ino aclarando el porque de su gratitud y, aunque sabía que eso era suficiente para que Uzumaki comprenda su gratitud Sakura seguía con cara de espanto sin saber todo lo que pasó con la maldita misión así que continuo "Sin ti por lo menos uno de ellos pudo haber muerto... gracias por ayudar a mis compañeros" completo su frase acentuándola con una pequeña reverencia.

Naruto sonrió un poco, no una las grandes sonrisas que siempre tenía durante la academia, sino una pequeña y más controlada "Solo cumplia con mi misión" tras decir esto el rubio devolvió la reverencia de forma humilde.

Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa Sakura aún iracunda por la ausencia de Sasuke volvió a intervenir "¡¿Pero no completaste tu misión?" dijo en forma de reclamo, esta vez solo se enfoco en el fracaso de la misión.

"Te equivocas" dijo Naruto usando el mismo tono que cuando dijo que Sasuke deserto voluntariamente "Mi misión nunca fue recuperar al Uchiha" dijo sorprendiendo a las dos kunoichis "Traerlo de vuelta era secundario, mi verdadero objetivo era asegurar la supervivencia del equipo que lo buscaba" esta vez si se dirigió a la salida ante la atónita mirada de las chicas.

Tras unos momentos que ambas usaron para procesar la última declaración del rubio Sakura finalmente encaró a Ino esperando algún comentario "Según Shikamaru, Sasuke ya fue declarado un renegado" si bien Ino sabía que eso no era lo que su antigua rival quería escuchar era necesario que entienda que el Uchiha no tiene la opción de volver a Konoha y que es más probable que algún día alguien traiga su cadáver para cobrar la recompensa que se le pondrá a su cabeza. 

Tras oír esto Sakura simplemente huyo, Uchiha Sasuke era su sueño y hoy ese sueño a muerto como muchos de los sueños de la infancia y sin siquiera darse cuenta Haruno Sakura maduro un poco este día.

A Ino le habría gustado ir a consolar a Sakura pero la verdad no se sentía capaz de hacerlo... solo le queda esperar que su sensei se haga cargo pronto ya que el jonin tuerto es el último miembro del equipo 7 que le queda a la pelirrosa. Ella por otra parte se dio cuenta que le era más facil lidiar con todo esto porque sencillamente es más sencillo si mantiene la mente ocupada. Dando un suspiro de resignación se dirigió a la habitación de Chouji para acompañar a su compañero de escuadron, en el camino soltó una triste risa al darse cuenta que buscar información sobre Uzumaki Naruto es una gran terapia. 

000

TOC! TOC!

La puerta se abrió sin esperar respuesta dejando pasar a dos personas.

Neji se limito a observar a las personas apenas reconociendo su presencia "Son ustedes" dijo a modo de saludo.

"Deberias estar más agradecido de que tus compañeros todavía se preocupen por ti" dijo Ten-Ten con algo de resentimiento en la voz.

el Hyuga sonrió un poco para la kunoichi mostrando que aprecia que este aquí, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Una vez aplacada la temperamental femina de su equipo poso su mirada en el clon de su sensei y auto proclamado "eterno rival". 

"¡YOSH en cuanto nos recuperemos tendremos un juvenil encuentro de práctica" dijo Lee con entusiasmo.

"Eso espero" la sorpresiva respuesta de Neji hizo que Ten-Ten tratara de dispersar un inexistente genjutsu, luego de comprobar que no estaba en una ilusión se acerco para comprobar la temperatura del Hyuga.

"Lee, revisa las notas del doctor creo que debe tener algún golpe en la cabeza" dijo la kunoichi ganandose una mirada de indignación del ninja en cama.

"Ten-Ten yo creía que las llamas de la juventud ardian dentro de ti" reclamo Lee, es bastante raro que Neji tenga las flamas de su juventud tan encendidas como para inhibirlas con esas bromas.

"je-je- Lo siento" se disculpo Ten-Ten pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, desde que Lee lucho contra Sabaku no Gaara y Obtuvo muchos, muchos huesos rotos Neji le repetía constantemente que el no estaba hecho para ser un ninja (Mucho menos un gran ninja), y que sin Gai-sensei el habría muerto como esa kunoichi del equipo 7... Ami. Lee todavia tiene 2 semanas más de reabilitación antes de poder entrenar y por lo visto Neji estará aqui por unas 3 semanas. "¿Pero qué paso con eso de que tu destino nunca fue ser ninja?" pregunto feliz de que su compañero de equipo deje su poca saludable obceción con el destino.

"Puede que ser ninja no sea el destino de Lee, puede que no lo sea ya que nunca oí de un ninja sin ninjutsu, pero se que no puedo saber lo que nos depara el destino" explico Neji siguiendo su nueva filosofía pero sabiendo que Lee siempre estara en desventaja con respcto a los más ninjas.

"Así que me das el beneficio de la duda" respondió Lee con más calma de la que ha demostrado desde que decidió ser un mini clon de su sensei, la respuesta de Neji simplemente fue simplemente mover un poco su cabeza hacia adelante en señal de afirmación "¡YOSH no te fallare!".

000

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que el equipo Shikamaru regreso de su fallido intento de regresar a Uchiha Sasuke a la Aldea y para Ino ese tiempo fue usado para llegar lidiar con su enamoramiento con el renegado mencionado anteriormente, ha escuchado consejos de su padre y de su sensei, aunque pudo ahorrarse tiempo consultando solo a uno de los dos ya que su consejo fue el mismo "El es un criminal, un enemigo de la aldea, debes olvidar todo lo que sabes de él y prepararte para luchar con el".

Si, Uchiha Sasuke es un enemigo de la aldea.

Después de cada idea diferente que se le pudiera ocurrir con respecto al futuro de Sasuke siempre terminaba con la misma conclusión, "Ya nunca tendrá un futuro con él que no involucre una pelea a muerte".

Hoy el equipo 10 se reunió para festejar la recupración exitosa de su miembro más corpulento y hoy Asuma-sensei les entrego una copia del "Libro Bingo de Konoha Edición 73" normalmente el libro Bingo se actualiza una vez al año con pocas excepciones... esta fue una de esas excepciones, el nuevo libro Bingo se hizo especificamente para incluir un nuevo objetivo(Pero se aprovecho para añadir a varios otros claro) y ese objetivo es Sasuke.

Mirando su primera copia del libro no abrió en la única página en la que estaba interesada.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos sus datos, virtudes y debilidades asi como sus jutsus estaban listadas en esa pagina con una gran advertencia de cuidarse de las habilidades de su sharingan y el jutsu Chidori.

Oficialmente Ino acepto su deber como Kunoichi sabe que si se encuentra con el Uchiha hará todo lo posible para cumplir la orden de eliminarlo. Extraoficialmente...

'¿Es ese Naruto el de allá?' se distrajo al notar al ahora mucho menos visible shinobi. Naruto, su metodo personal de terapia. Notando que el rubio estaba caminando hacia los campos de entrenamiente decidio seguirlo.

Cada lección sobre sigilo vino a su mente mientras seguia a Naruto atravez del Konoha tratando de permanecer a una distancia prudente y de vez en cuando pretendiendo mirar algo que no sea el ruibio, sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando ya que al tratarse de otro genin dentro de cla aldea Naruto probablemente no este muy alerta que digamos pero debia admitir que era divertido. mientras pretendía mirar algo que no sea su objetivo noto una mancha gris que aparecía regularmente detras de ella y al poner un poco más de atención se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hyuga Hinata.

'Hinata la introvertida y timida chica de su clase que solía estar atraída hacia Naruto en la academia pero que jamás tuvo el valor para decircelo y siempre lo seguía como una acechadora...' pensó Ino al recordar que la heredera de los Hyuga fue la única chica en toda la clase que no buscaba las atenciones de Sasuke, y por alguna razón gustaba del rubio. pero entonces se cio cuenta de algo '¿Yo también lo estoy haciendo ahora?' se pregunto si seguir al Naruto calificaba como ascedió... lo mejor es no arriesgarse.

Camino a paso firme ganandole terreno al rubio quien al parecer seguía ignorando que lo observaban, lo vio entrar a un pequeño puesto de comida e hizo su camino hasta el mismo lugar.

En el puesto solo estaban Naruto y un viejo de cabello blanco con un ridiculo mostacho y un igualmente ridiculo par de anteojos iba vestido con una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco rojo una corbata de moño negra.

Al parecer el hombre es propietario del negocio ya que acaba de servirle una bebida al rubio.

"Naruto-san" saludo Ino anunciando su llegada.

"Ino-san" respondió el rubio.

De acuerdo, tal vez debío pensar en que le diria una vez que lo confrontara. Por suerte el propietario del local le sirvio una bebida sin que se la pidiera, la iba a pagar aunque solo fuera por los escasos segundos que le compro.

"¿Naruto-san, quisiera saber si te gustaria entrenar conmigo y con mi equipo mañana?" le pregunto cuando eso fue lo único que se le vino a la mente para cubrir su error.

"Umm... Seguro" respondió Naruto mientras bebía de su vaso "Se oye bien y además no tengo equipo y puede ser una buena experiencia" .

'¿No pertenece a ningún equipo?' se pregunto Ino, es bastante raro que un genin no sea introducido a un equipo luego de su graduación y aunque sabe que la mayoria de los genins que fallan la prueba de los instructores jonin no tampoco pasan el entrenamiento suplementario de la academia le resultaba dificil creer que Naruto fuera el único que paso esta vez y que no lo ubicaran con uno de los tantos equipos que sufrieron bajas durante la invasión.

"No sabía que fueras tan bueno con las damas Naruto-kun" las palabras del dueño de lugar la sacaron de sus pensamientos y le dieron un saludable tono rojo a sus mejillas... ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que todo su propuesta era en realidad una elaborada trampa para salir con el Uzumaki cuando en realidad todo esto es en realidad una elaborada trampa para resolver el misterio en el que se convirtio el rubio?

"No eres gracioso anciano" las palabras de Naruto la sacaron de sus divagaciones, así como el hecho de que el rubio se termino su bebida y recogio una gran mochila negra de aspecto pesado y salio del lugar.

'Naruto no tenia esa mochila antes de entrar aqui' ella lo había estado siguiendo y el definitivamente no tenía ningún equipaje con el cuando entro al bar, pero existen explicaciones razonables para ello, como por ejemplo la naturalidad con la que el rubio se refirió al dueño le decían que es un cliente regular y que tal vez la mochila estuvo fue olvidada aqui con anterioridad.

"No te preocupes ya lo atraparas niña" comento nuevamente el hombre de cabello blanco.

Indignada Ino dejo su bebida en la barra y salio del lugar.

000

Una vez que el lugar se encontraba libre de adolecentes el hombre de cabello blanco cerro el lugar y quitandose los anteojos y el bigote falso Jiraiya se permitio una sonrisa.

"Le prometi a Minato que no dejaria que su clan muera y no pienso faltar a mi palabra" se dijo a si mismo "Y el darte fuerza solo asegura que tú viviras Naruto" dio una pequeña risotada, sabía que jugar al casamentero es arriesgado, pero francamente son pocas las chicas de su rango de edad que le dan la hora del día a su más reciente alumno y ahora una kunoichi con un basto potencial muestra interes en el.

000

Ser Hokage es duro.

Y la verdad ella nunca se imagino como la kage de Konoha, diablos hasta hace unos meses se imaginaba muriendo fuera de la villa y a Shizune cremando su cuerpo y lanzando sus cenizas al mar como fue su deseo por tanto tiempo.

Luego llega el entrometido de Jiraiya con el vivo retrato del Cuarto Hokage y le pide que guie la aldea como la quinta sombra del fuego, lo mando al diablo claro esta pero también mando al diablo a todos los Hokages que an tomado el manto hasta esa fecha haciendo que el clon del cuarto explote revelandole que al parecer esta al tanto de sus origenes.

después de eso todo se vuelve confuso otro altercado con el Naruto quien en aquel entoces ni siquiera usaba un Hitai-ite de la aldea ya que todavia estaba en entrenamiento... puff! entrenamiento claro, el ya era más que un genin para aquel entonces y se encontraba tratando de dominar el Rasengan de su padre y usarlo en contra suya.

Dominar una técnica como el Rasengan a su edad revelaba el gran potencial del futuro genin. Sus palabras refentes a que el algún día el recibiria el titulo de Hokage y una promesa de su compañero Sanin de que prepararía a Naruto para que la reemplaze pronto y la continuación o creación de su anhelado proyecto de escuadrones ninja siempre integrados por al menos un medico y la promesa de mucho sake fue todo lo que necesitaba para aceptar.

Ese mismo día emprendieron su regreso a Konoha sin que ella les diga una palabra sobre las ofertas de Orochimaru.

"¿Te arrepientes?" le pregunto una voz conocida.

"Si, pero solo tengo que repetirme que estare sentada por unos pocos años más antes de que el mocoso este listo" respondió la última Senju.

"¿Algo interesante?" volvio a preguntar Jiraiya.

"La última estudiante de Kakashi me pidió que la tomara como mi aprendiz" revelo Tsunade con tono aburrido para luego dar un bostezo.

Resistiendo el contagioso bostezo Jiraiya le indico a su antigua compañera cual fue su respuesta "Me negue, esa chica tiene talento para ser aprender, pero no la voluntad" se explico.

"Alumna de Kakashi, compañera del traidor Uchiha. Es una mala idea darle poder a alguien que podría no usarlo como se debe cuando debe" dijo Jiraiya concordando con su lider, lo mejor para la muchacha en este momento no es el entrenamiento de Tsunade sino acercarse a su sensei y hacerse a la idea que Sasuke es ahora su enemigo. "Pero necesitaras una aprendiz para llamar tu proyecto".

"Eso lo se, es difícil encontrar a alguien con el potencial para destacar y atraer a las personas al proyecto" explico Tsunade mientras una fría sonrisa se formaba en su engañosamente joven rostro "¿A quien tienes en mente?" pregunto sabiendo que el Gama-sennin no tocaría el tema si no tuviera una propuesta de valor.

"Del equipo 10 de Sarutobi Asuma: Yamanaka Ino".

Tsuande levanto una ceja, en realidad la Yamanaka si es una de las más opcionadas junto con Hyuga Hinata, varias kunoichis un par de años mayor que ellas y Haruno a quien ya descarto, "Es una buena candidata pero no según se no a mostrado interés alguno en el programa".

"Pero a mostrado interés en Naruto" tras decir esto el legendario shinobi dejo escapar una risita. 


	3. Tácticas kunoichi

Aclaración:no soy dueño de Naruto y no estoy ganando nada con este fic y lo escribo por pura diversion.

000

"¿Interes en Naruto?" pregunto Tsunade, desde que llego a la aldea hace unas semanas pudo notar que el chico es como un repelente, nadie se acerca a él, nadie lo mira e incluso muchos cambia de dirección para no acercarse, así que el que una kunoichi de su edad muestre cualquier tipo de interes sincero en el resulta prometedor.

"Hoy la chica lo invito a entrenar con su equipo mientras Naruto recogía nuevos rollos de estudio... juro que ese chico es una esponja cuando se trata de fuinjutsu" dijo con orgullo pero se apresuro a continuar cuando la rubia le dirigio un poco de su intento asesino "El punto es que estoy seguro que ella lo estaba siguiendo antes de llegar al punto de entrega".

"Es decir que el mocoso tiene otra acechadora" dijo divertida recordando a la Hyuga que comenzo a seguir a Naruto luego de su primera misión como genin. "y entrenara con su equipo mañana. Veamos como resulta el entrenamiento... puede que tome una desición basada en eso"

000

Tras un abundante desayuno Chouji se despidó de su madre y salio llevandose consigo un abundante almuerzo.

Caminaba al campo de entrenamiento que generalmente usa su equipo con una sonrisa en la boca.

'¿Hace cuanto no hablo con Naruto?' se pregunto sin poder recordar de ninguna ocación entre su graduación y la misión para recuperar a Sasuke y durante esa misión solo se hablaron lo necesario para cumplir sus objetivos.

Pero Naruto sigue siendo uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase y será como estar de nuevo en la academia cuando comian a hurtadillas en clase o huián de las aburridas lecciones de Iruka-sensei.

Cuando llego al lugar se encontro con un Naruto no muy feliz.

"Hey Naruto" saludo el Akimichi agitando su mano para saludarlo.

"Hey Chouji, ¿Ya estas mejor?" el saludo de Naruto fue más frio de lo que recordaba... es decir no griton, no salto o las dos cosas.

"Si ya estoy mejor gracias a los medicos del hospital".

"Perdón por no visitarte pero es que no me gustan los hospitales. La comida es horrible" dijo Naruto sabiendo que eso bastaría para que Chouji se lo dejara pasar.

"No hay problema..."

000

Cuando Asuma llego al campo de entrenamiento 14 sus practicamente al mismo tiempo que Ino y Shikamaru, su invitado especial ya se encontraba platicando con Chouji para ese momento

Tras intercambiar saludos Asuma decidió revelar su plan de entrenamiento para hoy "Equipo 10 hoy haremos algo diferente, con esto espero mostrarle a nuestro invitado la importancia y las ventajas del trabajo en equipo. El primer ejercicio sera un cobate de practica de uno contra tres" sus estudiantes se mostraron bastante sorprendidos por esta decición y no tardaron en expresarlo.

"¿Estas seguro sensei, los tres somos un muy buen equipo y Naruto-san podría salir lastimado?" dijo Ino con algo de enojo, no quería que Naruto saliera lastimado de un entrenamiente al que ella la invito, de cierta forma se sentía responsable por la seguridad de rubio.

"No te preocupes Ino, si las cosas se ponen feas detendré el combate" dijo el jonin con total seriedad 'Aunque los heridos probablemente sean ustedes' pensó, el ser hijo del tercer Hokage tiene sus momentos, como por ejemplo saber de que se trato el entrenamiento suplumentario de Naruto, "Comiencen ahora" dijo dando un salto hacia atras para darles espacio.

Sin tener más remedio que obedecer las ordenes de su sensei Ino asumio una postura de defensa sabiendo que comenzarían con el combate de inmediato con una formación tradicional con Chouji y al frente y Shikamaru y ella listos para cubirlo, vio como sabiamente Naruto tomo distancia de su equipo.

Como siempre el primero en cargar fue Chouji siendo principalmente una distracción para que los jutsus de sombras de Shikamaru tengan oportunidad de atrapar al rubio y terminar el combate de forma rapida con uno de sus devastadores golpes de Taijutsu 'solo espero que hoy Chouji se contenga' penso mientras daba unos pasos al costado preparaba para usar su shintenshin en caso de emergencia.

La velocidad de Chouji nunca se compararía a la de Rock Lee por lo que Ino tuvo tiempo de ver como Naruto desenvainaba su katana y dio un parde saltos en el mismo lugar alternando sus pies y derepente... se movio, su velocidad siendo comparable a la del raro genin de verde.

Con su velocidad facilemte logro golpear a su compañero de equipo, por suerte uso la vaina para hacer de lo contrario Chouji volveria al hospital con una profunda cortada.

La sombra de Shikamaru no tardo en ir al auxilio del Akimichi llamando la atención de Naruto y apenas logro dar un salto para esquivar el ataque paralizante, Ino vio y se preparo para usar su jutsu mientras su oponente estaba en el aire pero en el tiempo Naruto saco de un Kunai preparado con un fino alambre y lo lanzo hacia Shikamaru obligandole a cancelar la tecnica, pero en cuanto el kunai se clavo en el suelo Naruto halo del alambre y se propulso hacia tierra tomandolos por sorpresa y consiguiendo tomar al Chunin como rehén tomando una de sus manos por la muñeca y maniobrando para hacer que su presa gire subyugandolo por completo quitandole la posibilidad de volver a formar su jutsu y finalmente poniendo la hoja de su kanata en su garganta.

"¡Oi Ino creo que gane!" le grito el rubio dirigiendole una fastidiosa sonrisa victoriosa '¿Que puedo hacer... Chouji no se recuperara del golpe de un buen tiempo, Shikamaru fue capturado y el tendrá suficiente tiempo para acabar con el mientras hago los sellos de mano para mi jutsu de transferencia?'

"Solo di que te rindes y todo acabara" las palabras de Naruto eran cada vez más confiadas lo cual molestaba a la rubia pero sabía que tenía razón y estaba por rendirse cuando su oponente continuo hablando "Aunque estoy un poco decepsionado de ustedes, creía que los trios ino-shika-cho era mejores que esto" diijo con tono burlon.

Decidida a no rendirse Ino hizo lo unico que se le vino a la mente...

000

Dos legendarios shinobis observaban el combate de practica de su rubio favorito y la forma en la que sus bastamente desconocidas habilidades dominaban a la segunda generación de uno de los equipos más eficientes de las naciones elementales... eso claro hasta que la kunoichi que vinieron a evaluar hizo algo inesperado per muy efectivo causando que la ceja izquierda de la Hokage mostraba un tic nervioso incontrolable mientras volteaba a su derecha para ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo escribir en su libretilla a gran velocidad, tenía una de esas sonrisas que van de oreja a oreja. 

"Ella me recuerda a ti" dijo Jiraiya volteando a encarar a su líder "Dispuesta a sacrificarse por su equipo como tu esa..."

"¡Dijimos que nunca, **NUNCA** hablariamos de eso!"

000

Shikamaru como la gran presión que Naruto ejercía en su muñeca casi desaparecía por completo dejandole escapar.

'¡Bien hecho Ino!' pensó asumiendo que su liberación fue producto del jutsu de control mental de su compañera de equipo sin perder tiempo hizo los sellos de mano requeridos para activar de nuevo su kagemane atrapo el cuerpo del rubio sin siquiera tener que voltear a verlo y ahora que lo tenía atrapado el saco un kunai y girando le puso su kunai en la garganta invirtiendo los papeles, solo que el rubio no tenía ningún compañero de equipo que lo ayudara 'Jaque-mate'

"Suficiente, reúnanse" escucho la determinada voz de su sensei, el combate ya termino por lo que dejo ir al rubio quien ahora que lo veía bien estaba muy sonrojado 'Tal vez sea por esfuerzo que hizo para pasarnos a mi y a Chouji... no eso no es posible, Naruto mostró más stamina que esto en la misión para recobrar a Sasuke' el y Chouji ya estaban frente a Asuma pero Ino y Naruto se quedaron en el mismo lugar en que estaban cuando asuma dio la orden de reunirse

"Chouji, Shikamaru eso fue... patético" esa declaración sorprendió a los jóvenes shinobis, claro ambos fueron derrotados pero es comprensible ya que el factor sorpresa estaba del lado del oponente y además lograron darle tiempo a la tercera integrante del equipo para que se encargue de Naruto "Ino, Naruto también tengo que hablar con ustedes" prosiguió Asuma llamando a los rubios.

Tanto Ino como Naruto se acercaron Asuma, Ino tratando de no mirar a Naruto y Naruto con la mirada clavada en Ino, con el mismo tono de regaño Asuma continuo con su análisis "Naruto, tienes muy buena velocidad y piensas rápido y aunque caíste presa de... las tácticas de Ino fue impresionante, no te preocupes todos caemos alguna vez con ese tipo de trucos"Asuma tomo un momento para sacar su cajetilla de cigarros, iba a sacar uno pero decidió no hacerlo soltó una risita poco característica de si mismo antes de seguir con el análisis del desempeño de la kunoichi "Ino tu desempeño es el más alto de los cuatro, y lo que hiciste es una valida táctica muy usada por kunoichis en todas partes, no tienes por que avergonzarte..." Asuma pauso de nuevo para con una mirada indicarle a su estudiante que voltee a ver a Naruto "más bien deberías estar orgullosa, Naruto todavía no sale del trance" ante su declaración los dos jóvenes ninjas voltearon sus cabezas violentamente mientras se volvían rojos como tomates mientras que los otros dos miembros del equipo 10 se miraban pidiéndole una explicación al otro ¿Qué táctica uso Ino? era la pregunta en ambas mentes pero en el momento de los hechos Chouji estaba tirado en el piso y lo único que veía era como crecía el pasto y Shikamaru estaba de espaldas a Ino con una katana en su cuello.

"Bien creo que por el bien de Ino y Naruto dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy" con una última risa el jonin desapareció en una nube de humo blanco.

Naruto estaba por irse cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano, al voltear descubrio que se trataba de Ino... o un tomate gigante, no estaba seguro "¡Nunca, **NUNCA** hablaremos de esto, entendido!" ante la furia vehemencia y convicción y una mirada que prometía mucho dolor por parte de la kunoichi Naruto no tuvo más opción que acceder, asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su acuerdo, en este momento no confiaba en su voz. en cuanto la Yamanaka soltó su mano Naruto salió de allí a toda prisa y la kunoichi hizo lo mismo pero en una dirección diferente.

"Siente que me perdí de algo" fue todo lo que atino a decir Shikamaru y una mirada a un adolorido Chouji le confirmo que el también sentía lo mismo

000 

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama que opinan" pregunto Asuma tras aparecer frente a los legendarios sannin con una rodilla en el suelo, el sabía que Ino llamo la atención de Tsunade por alguna razón y que hoy evaluaria a su alumna, si Ino logro Impresionarla es muy posible que Ino sea la nueva aprendiz de la legendaria kunoichi.

"Tu equipo lo hizo bien considerando la diferencia a nivel individual que existe con respecto a mi aprendiz" comento Jiraiya sin levantar sus ojos de su libreta de apuntes y por la forma en la que la estaba mirando le decía a Asuma que lo que había allí era una joya literaria.

"Jonin Sarutobi Asuma, encuentra a la genin Yamanaka Ino y ordenale reportarse a mi oficina inmediatamente" dijo la Hokage con un tono indescifrable para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

"La entrenaste muy bien Asuma, deberías estar orgulloso" comento Jiraiya antes de desaparecer de la misma forma que la líder de la aldea.

000

TOC! TOC! 

"Adelante por favor Ino-san Tsunade-sama te esta esperando" le dijo la amable mujer de cabellos negros.

Respirando con vigor Ino camino hasta la puerta que da a la oficina de la quinta Hokage.

Nunca había sido llamada a la oficina del Hokage antes, al menos no ella sola sino siempre como parte del Equipo 10 de Sarutobi Asuma y nunca la Genin Yamanaka Ino y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

'¿Que puede querer la quinta conmigo? ¡Oh no! ¡¿Y si Asuma-sensei le conto lo de esta mañana? si es así me sacara del programa shinobi de inmediato, mis padres estaran tan avergonzados que me echaran de casa' pensó deprimida "Genin Yamanaka Ino reportándose Hokage-sama" saludo formalmente.

"Bienvenida Ino-san, ¿Te preguntaras por que te he llamado?" pregunto Tsunade en tono neutro sin revelar ninguna emoción. 

Ante esa pregunta Ino comenzó a sudar frío segura de que todas su predicciones se estaban volviendo realidad "Si" respondió con su voz hecha hilos esperando contra toda esperanza que sus asunciones sean falsas.

"Hoy presencie el entrenamiento que tu equipo tuvo con Uzumaki Naruto, y estoy... impresionada"

'¿Impresionada, impresionada? no furiosa ni colérica sino impresionada ¿Por qué?'

"¿Has escuchado hablar del programa de escuadrones ninja que pienso implementar?" pregunto Tsunade evaluando las reacciones de la genin frente a ella, obviamente esperaba ser regañada por sus... tácticas de combate de esta mañana.

"S... Si Tsunade-sama" por su parte Ino no se quería arriesgar a hablar más de lo necesario 'Kami siento que estoy en arena movediza'

"Establecer ese programa no es tan fácil como parece, ¿Sabes?" pregunto la lider de Konoha "Necesitas reunir gente interesada que tenga talento, pero al ser algo nuevo muchos están asustados, muchos shinobis piensan que el campo de batalla no es el lugar para un medico y los ninjas que combaten diariamente prefieren pulir sus habilidades para no ser heridos, desde cierto punto de vista tienen razón, pero ese punto de vista es egoista, si eres fuerte puede que evites ser lastimado pero que harías si uno de tus compañeros es herido, las respuesta logica es acabar con el enemigo o huir y procurar llevar al herido reciba atención medica, pero tal vez cuando encuentres un medico ya sea muy tarde. el programa puede salvar muchas vidas pero para que tenga éxito se necesita que haya muchas personas interesadas y la mejor forma de llamar la atención de las personas es mostrandoles los beneficios del programa. El mostrarles resultados a las personas es el primer paso y solo se puede lograr con un joven medico ninja con grandes habilidades tanto sanatorias como de combate... Ino quiero que tu te conviertas en ese medico". 


	4. encantos

Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto. 

000

"... Ino quiero que tu te conviertas en ese medico". 

Las delgadas piernas de Ino se paralizaron, su garganta se seco y sus ojos mostraban una sorpresa absoluta, '¿Tsunade-sama me pidió que sea su aprendiz...?'.

A Ino le resultaba difícil salir del shock que las palabras de la Hokage le causaron y es que justo antes de que Tsunade comenzara con su pequeño monologo la genin estaba preparándose para ser castigada y de la nada le ofrecen lo que la mayoría de kunoichis jóvenes en la aldea quisieran para sus carreras... ser aprendiz de la líder de la aldea, la kunoichi más temida y respetada del continente (con excepción de los casinos claro).

"Yo..." pregunto Ino con sus dudas reflejándose en su voz.

"Si tu"

Una sonrisa afloro en los labios de Ino, esto es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a su carrera y sus padres estarán tan orgullosos de ella que tal vez le hagan una fiesta "Será un honor Hokage-sama" dijo mientras hacia una gran reverencia.

Una pequeña sonrisa también apareció en el rostro de la última Senju "Desde ahora me llamaras Tsunade-sensei" como una mujer a la que le gusta aparentar juventud nunca le agrado que su primera aprendiz siempre la hable con el sufijo sama porque hace parecer que le habla a alguien mayor.

"Espero que sepas que no será nada fácil y que el entrenamiento absorberá la mayor parte de tu tiempo" advirtió Tsunade para evitar problemas posteriores.

"Estoy consciente de eso Tsunade-sensei, pero se que valdrá la pena" respondió Ino con confianza. sería tonto pensar que el solo hecho de ser la aprendiz de la Hokage le dará poder.

"Por supuesto" dijo la última Senju complacida con la actitud inicial de su nueva aprendiz "Y si te esfuerzas es probable que nunca más tengas que usar seducción en un combate" este comentario lo dijo de forma desinteresada moviendo su cabeza ligeramente a su derecha para luego sin mover su cabeza posar sus ojos en Ino y darle una sonrisa burlona.

000

El entrenamiento no revelo a Shikamaru mucho sobre Naruto y sus habilidades, tan solo confirmo un par de cosas: Es rápido y sabe usar la su katana.

Aprendió que es vulnerable a Ino 'Kunoichi problemática...' sabe muy bien que la rubia le mostró algo de su cuerpo a Naruto, también estaba seguro que uso algo de lenguaje corporal para insinuarle algo al rubio y al parecer eso basto para desconcentrarlo

Habiendo dejado las imagenes mentales de su compañera de equipo tratando de seducir a Naruto el chunin cabeza de piña estaba examinando el terreno por el cual se desplazo Uzumaki.

Marcadas y profundas huellas evidenciaban el gran esfuerzo que sus extremidades inferiores realizaban para alcanzar tal velocidad.

'Lee nunca dejo huellas como esta en la torre' pensó al recordar la batalla del especialista en taijutsu 'Pero el piso de la torre era mucho más solido que este. En las finales Sasuke también alcanzo una velocidad similar pero no recuerdo si dejaba este tipo de marcas en el piso' Shikamaru se estaba frustrando, el es listo pero no tiene memoria de elefante así que usando su cerebro decidió que lo mejor sería observar al genin de verde para hacer una comparación y por suerte Lee ya debe estar lo bastante recuperado para entrenar.

000

'No puedo creer que Tsunade-sama haya dicho eso' Ino caminaba con dirección a su casa para informarles a sus padres de las buenas nuevas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de su futura mentora

"Usar técnicas de seducción contra aliados no esta prohibido pero suele llevar a situaciónes incomodas en especial cuando los involucrados son tan jovenes como ustedes. te aseguro que Naruto esta impresionado y no es solo por el... desarrollo de tu cuerpo"

'Quiero decir, Naruto usaba esa versión bastarde del henge cuando estabamos en la academia y seguramente debió ver una de esas revistas de pacotilla oespiar a alguna mujer para saver como luce el cuerpo de una mujer. Lo que yo le mostre no es nada que el no hubie... **¡Lo que yo le mostre!**' su último pensamiento le revelo que mientras la apariencia del cuerpo femenino no es desconocida es porque Naruto ha usado medios como el espionaje ella es la primera que le mustra algo voluntariamente.

"Ino-hime llegas temprano hoy, ¿No hubo misiones?" la voz de su padre Yamanaka Inoichi quien estaba en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Hmm no hubo misiones" confirmo Ino "Pero hoy pasó algo increible, ¡Tsunade-sama me pidió que sea su aprendiz!" dijo emocionada causando que unos pocos transeuntes se detengan un momento para sonreirle. En verdad que se trata de un honor.

A Inoichi le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que su princesita le dijo pero en cuanto lo asimilo le dió un abrazo paterno y le dijo "Es una gran oportunidad, estoy orgulloso de ti. Ven, vamos a contarselo a tu madre y luego saldremos a celebrar".

000

Hyuga Neji era un ninja que se preciaba de conocer sus limites y los de los demás. Siempre le dijo a su compañero de equipo que no es apto para ser un ninja que simplemente ese no era su destino.

Sin embargo Lee nunca lo escucho y siguió entrenando y volviendose más y más fuerte siempre desafiando sus propios limites para aumentar su fuerza.

"Hyuga-san yo no creo en el destino pero se que si esta ya estuviese escrito ni siquiera tu Byakugan podría verlo y lo mejor es seguir luchando" las palabras de Uzumaki lo han seguido desde el día que las escucho resonando en su cabeza con intensidad. "Lo mejor es seguir luchando" hasta donde sabe Uzumaki era igual que Lee incluso fallando el examen de graduación tres veces, pero siguió luchando y se convirtio en un shinobi eficiente y ese es el mayor cumplido que Neji puede darle a cualquier otro shinobi, para el no existe grandes ninjas si no solo eficientes, incluso los Hokages para el son ninjas extremadamente eficientes.

Si, Neji conoce sus limites y como expandirlos, incluso si no puede hacer esfuerzos fisicos puede leer, meditar y observar.

Y eso es lo que esta haciendo estos momentos, observa como Lee se prepara para el combate de práctica que pactaron para dentro de tres semanas.

En el campo de entrenamiento 27 observa como Lee y Ten-Ten entrenan arduamente para expandir sus limites mientras que el hace lo posible por aprender de ambos. 'Saber como trabajar con tu equipo también es una fuente de fuerza' pensó el Hyuga y fue gracias a que estaba observando que aún sin tener su byakugan activo detecto a gran distancia a un individuo que se acercaba.

"Lee, Ten-Ten tenemos visita" anuncio a sus compañeros quienes de inmediato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para hacercarse a el.

Pronto todos pudieron reconocer al más nuevo de los chunin de Konoha acercandose a ellos.

Cuando Shikamaru estuvo frente a ellos los saludo con un simple "Hola".

"¿En que podemos ayudarte Nara-san?" pregunto Neji.

"Es problematico pero necesito su ayuda en algo" dijo Shikamaru mirando a Lee dandole a entender que es a él a quien busca "Lee-san... ¿Podrías quitarte tus pesas y correr en circulos alrededor de aqui un par de veces?".

El equipo de Gai estaba confundido por la extraña petición de Nara pero con curiosidad y tras la aprobación de Neji Lee accedio y corrió a toda velocidad un par de veces alrededor del claro donde estaban.

Viendo como el chunin examinaba las pisadas que Lee dejo mientras corría con asombro Ten-Ten decidió hacer la pregunta que todo su equipo tenía en la punta de la lengua "¿Para que corrió Lee?".

"Hoy tuve la oportunidad de tener un combate de práctica con Uzumaki Naruto" respondió Shikamaru sin levantare mientras observaba las huellas poco marcadas de Lee.

"¿Uzumaki Naruto, el mismo que le salvo el trasero a Neji hace unas semanas?" pregunto Ten-Ten, son raras las oportunidades para divetirse a costa de su estoico compañerpo de equipo que se volveria loca si no fuera porque Lee es todo lo contrario.

"¡YOSH, debio ser un juvenil y satisfactirio combate!" dijo Lee emocionado y sus ojos parecían tener... llamas. 

"Más bien corto y problemático, aunque al final mi equipo y yo ganamos" el resumen es más bien poco informativo pero el chunin sabe que el equipo de Neji no los preguntara, después de todo el es parte de ino-shika-cho.

"¿Y para que necesitabas ver correr a Lee?" pregunto Ten-Ten sin saber el por que de la tangente que tomó el Nara. 

"La velocidad de Naruto es similar a la de Lee-san, pero las huellas que dejo son muy diferentes, mucho más marcadas y profundas" explico Shikamaru , esa era la razón oficial de su visita.

"Eso es extraño, nunca oí de algo así" dijo Lee "Gai-sensei es más veloz que yo pero sus huellas son incluso menores que las mías".

"¿Es todo lo que as aprendido de Uzumaki?" pregunto Neji interesado por saber si existe algo más que descubriera el Nara.

"Durante el combate de hoy nunca uso ninjutsu así que todavía es imposible calcular la totalidad de sus habilidades" respondió Shikamaru dando a entender que aunque su equipo triunfo, Naruto no uso todo su poder.

"¡Yosh, creo que las llamas de la juventud arden con intensidad en Naruto-san, no puedo esperar por tener un combate con el!" tras decir esto Lee salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

Shikamaru miro sorprendido como la forma de genin de verde desaparecía entre los árboles "Apuesto a que fue a localizar a Uzumaki para tener un 'juvenil combate'" dijo Ten-Ten sabiendo que ganaría esa apuesta, pero Lee volvió de inmediato con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y pregunto "¿Donde puedo encontrar a Uzumaki-san?"

000

Haruno Sakura estaba en la azotea de su casa matando el tiempo viendo como la gente caminaba por las calles de Konoha ocupandose de sus vidas mientras ella trataba de encontrarle un sentido a la suya.

"En ocaciones las inacciones de las personas pueden ser un pecado mayor al que cualquiera que sus decisiones le puedan llevar... eso es algo que he tenido que experimentar dos veces".

La voz de su sensei a su espalda no basto para que deje de ver las activas calles de la aldea. "Ya trate de hacer algo, le pedi a Tsunade-sama que me tome como su aprendiz y ella se nego ¿Yo... no se que más hacer?" el rechazo de la Hokage fue un duro golpe a la autoestima de de la kunoichi de cabello rosa, la llevo a recordar los años previos a la academia y los dos primeros meses de ella en el que los otros niños se burlaban de su gran frente. Y esta vez Ino no puede ayudarla.

"No estoy enojado contigo Sakura, pero dime ¿Para qué querias aprender de Tsunade-sama?" pregunto Kakashi con voz triste.

"Porque pensé que así podría ser lo bastante fuerte como para..." Sakura se detuvo, lo que quería no era posible "traer a Sasuke de vuelta y tal vez ser lo bastante influyente como para salvarlo. ¿Pero es imposible verdad?."

"Lo es. Sakura, tú no lo sabes pero los planes para asesinar a Sasuke ya están en marcha, pronto todos los shinobis activos recibiran un seminario de como enfrentar a un usuario de sharingan, los escuadrones de cazadores buscan información sobre su paradero AMBU esta examinando el distrito Uchiha buscando lo mismo... y Hokage-sama ya tomo una aprendiz" explico el jonin.

"No es justo sensei, Sasuke no es malo, solo cometió un error y se que cuando cumpla su venganza volvera..." Sakura trato de justificar a su antiguo compañero de equipo ignorando la última declaración de su sensei.

"Sakura, Sasuke es considerado un genio y tu no eres tonta. desertar es un crimen, desertar para unirse a un enemigo como Orochimaru es imperdonable y Sasuke sabía de la gravedad de sus acciones cuando decidió correr hacia el país de Arroz y no regresar a casa con sus compañeros shinobis. Sasuke será asesinado por Konoha o perdera su alma con Orochimaru..." Kakashi se detuvo un momento cuando por fin su estudiante decidió encarlo revelandole un gran sufrimiento en su rostro "Si existe algo como el destino el de Sasuke esta sellado".

Con las últimas palabras de su sensei Sakura finalmente pudo aceptar que nada de lo que diga o haga hará que Sasuke vuelva a la aldea y tenga una vida normal y que lo mejor para el es que alguien de Konoha lleve lo encuentre antes de que el sannin tome posesión de su cuerpo. Esta realidad consiguió que ella vuelva a derramar lágrimas por su compañero pero esta es la primera vez que las derrama frente a otro ser humano y esta vez sintió como su sensei la abrazaba confortandola y pudo sentir algo mojando su hombro... su sensei lloró con ella "Esta bien Sakura-chan, estoy aqui".

000

El campo de entrenamiento cero, así es como lo llama Jiraiya. No es realmente un campo de entrenamiento sino más bien un lugar dentro de Konoha tan alejado que nadie visita, este es el lugar junto a un risco con un río debajo aparentemente es el lugar donde el tercer Hokage entreno a sus legendarios estudiantes, donde hizo gran parte de su entrenamiento, donde se canvirtió en ninja.

Mientras se preparaba para continuar con su entrenamiento recordo como el anciano Hokage se encargo de su entrenamiento por un par de semanas poniendolo al corriente y enseñandole las bases que nesecitaría para cuando su padrino finalmente llego para hacerse cargo de el, extraña al tercero pero esta feliz con la malvada bendición que es Jiraiya.

Recordaba con cariño los meses que paso aqui conociendo a su padrino, recordaba la agridulce sensación de averiguar que el cuarto es su padre, recordaba las veces que algunas chicas venían a jugar cerca y al sannin espiarlas con su telescopio, recordaba la pirmera vez que tomo la vida de un ser humano, un desafortunado bandido que fue capturado junto a algunos de sus compañeros e iban a ser ejecutados, según Jiraiya el Tercero también uso el mismo metodo para entrenarlo a él y a sus compañeros, el mismo metodo que usó para enseñarle a su padre y sus compañeros, recordaba que no pudo comer durante dos días antes de hacerse a la idea de que parte de su trabajo como ninja es tomar vidas y que muchas de las vidas que se toman son las de personas tan indefensas como un prisionero atado.

Mientras ataba una enorme roca a su cintura y la arrastraba lo más posible con el primer impulso no entendía como es que teniendo tantas otras cosas en que pensar lo único que se le venía a la mente eran Yamanaka Ino y sus... encantos. 

"Espero que estes feliz Ero-senin, me convertiste en un pervertido"


	5. Un mundo frio y cruel

No soy dueño de Naruto

000

Lo más importante para un medico ninja, al contrarió de lo que pensó en un principio, es evitar las heridas a toda costa.

"Baka quien atenderá a los heridos si el medico muere" fueron las palabras que su legendaria y sádica sensei le dijo antes de atacarla con más fuerza de la que creyo que cualquier ser humano era capaz de producir.

Y ahora treinta minutos después del inicio de la paliza que Tsunade llama entrenamiento pudo notar como Ino empezaba a evadir sus ataques a pesar de que a lo largo de la sesión a estado recibiendo golpes que le han restado mucha de su movilidad original la Hokage se detuvo.

"Estas evadiendo muy bien Ino" le dijo Tsunade cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus enormes pechos.

Ino retrocedió una par de pasos cautelosos para asegurarse de que no se trata de un engaño para que baje su guardia y respondió "Ha estado usando las mismas combinaciones repetidamente sensei y después de un tiempo cualquiera puede notar lo que hace antes de cada ataque" dijo retrocediendo pensando que su sensei la atacaría por llamarla predecible

"Exacto, cada persona tiene costumbres, tics y favorecen un tienen una extremidad dominante, muchos shinobis entrenan para ocultar estos hábitos pero nunca lo logran por completo, este tipo de entrenamiento es para enseñarte a detectar esas cosas" explico Tsunade.

"Si sensei" Ino sonrió al recibir la aprobación de Tsunade y recibió un rodillazo en el estomago que la lanzo contra un árbol.

"¡Que no bajes la guardia!"

000

Sakura regresaba a la orilla del lago en el campo de entrenamiento número 18.

Ayer luego de llorar en el hombro de su sensei por casi una hora decidieron que sería bueno comenzar con su entrenamiento y se concentraría en sus debilidades: resistencia y reservas de chakra.

Hoy corrio en el lago junto con Kakashi por lo menos diez minutos antes de que sus reservas se agotaran y empezar a nadar hacia lo orilla.

"Sakura, nada cuato puedas al rededor del lago" ordeno el legendario ninja copion ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su estudiante a la cual no le hizo ningún caso.

Por su parte Sakura al notar que no puede intimidar a su sensei trato de ser más diplomática "Nesecito descansar Kakashi-sensei, ya casi no tengo chakra para moverme" dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro apaleado.

"Ya lo se, el punto es que ejercites tus músculos. Recuerda que el chakra esta compuesto tanto de energía física como espiritual, por lo tanto mientras más incrementes tu resistencia más podrás combinar con tu energía espiritual aumentando tus reservas" explico Kakashi que seguía sin hacer caso a las miradas de Sakura.

"¿Está bien que te odie por esto?" pregunto la Kunoichi de cabello rosa sabiendo que nada de lo que diga la sacara de esta tortura.

"Si" Kakashi le mostró su ojo normal que reflejaba diversión y continuo "Luego se te pasara".

000

Neji dio un suspiro de alivio, encontrar a Naruto fue mucho más problema del que se imagino en un principio.

El rubio simplemente elgio un lugar alejado para entrenar en lugar de un campo de entrenamiento normal, aunque la locación es bastante conveniente con agua, roca tierra y bosque, todo lo que un ninja busca en un campo de entrenamiento.

"Lo encontré" dijo cansado mientras le señalaba el camino a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Si que te tardaste" recrimino Ten-Ten y no es como si pudiera culparla, llevan medio día buscando al Uzumaki.

"¡Yosh, estoy ansioso por conocer a Naruto-san y ver como arden las llamas de su juventud" luego de decir esto Lee salio corriendo siguiendo la dirección que Neji les dió.

Lee estaba emocionado, el por supuesto escucho la historia de Naruto a través de Neji y la idea de conocer a alguien que fracaso en la academia pero que demostro ser un gran ninja cuando importaba le resultaba inspirador. '¡Algún día seré yo quien demuestre lo que valgo!' pensó con la esperanza de poder probar que se puede ser un gran ninja sin Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu.

Cuando llego a un claro noto muchos surcos en la tierra y al genin rubio sentado en una roca bastante grande observándolo.

"Lee, no corras así, recuerda que Neji aún no esta completamente recuperado" reclamo Ten-Ten mientras llegaba al claro ayudando al Hyuga.

"Lo siento Ten-Ten" Lee se disculpo dando una pequeña reverencia.

"Espera por favor Naruto-san" dijo Ten-Ten al notar que el rubio en cuestión se levanto de la roca donde estaba sentado y comenzó a alejarse.

Los tres se acercaron a él mientras Naruto permanecía inmóvil sin mostrar ninguna emoción lo cual estaba poniendo nerviosos tanto a Lee como a Ten-Ten, pero Neji es otra historia "Lamentamos interrumpir tu entrenamiento Naruto-san" se disculpo Neji sabiendo que Naruto tal vez quiera mantener sus métodos de entrenamiento como un secreto ya que ese es uno de los principales derechos de los que goza un shinobi. Deja ver al mundo lo hábil que eres pero ocultale lo que hiciste para llegar a ser tan hábil.

"Esta bien no tiene importancia" dijo Naruto mientras masajeaba su hombro izquierdo "puedo seguir luego de cualquier forma, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?"

"Hai, estos son mis compañeros de equipo Ten-Ten y Lee y..." Neji tenía planeado presentarse formalmente y luego pacta el combate como es lo correcto pero Lee tenía otros planes.

"¡Yosh, he venido a pedirte un juvenil combate de entrenamiento!" dijo Lee mientras se quitaba las pesas y las colocaba cuidadosamente en el piso aprovechando que el humor de rubio mejoro.

Ten-ten y Neji sintieron verguenza ajena cuando su compañero simplemente le pidió el combate a Naruto e incluyo la palabra juvenil.

"Seguro, a excepción de tecnicas prohíbidas todo vale, que tus compañeros de equipo decidan cuando lo dejamos ¿Ok?" si de todas formas interrumpieron su entrenamiento bien podría usar el combate contra un oponente del que no se sabe nada, eso siempre ayuda a pulir tus reflejos.

Sin decir otra palabra los dos shinobis tomaron distancia y esperaron a que los espectadores se alejen a una distancia segura.

Lee pudo ver por la posición de Naruto que confiaba bastante en su habilidad con la katana y sabiendo gracias a Shikamaru que tiene una buena velocidad decidió sacar un kunai de sus bolsillos para bloquear cualquier ataque de su oponente y sin esperar un momento más salió disparado contra el rubio.

Cuando estaba a unos diez pasos de Naruto noto que estaba listo para responder a su carga por lo que levanto su kunai en preparación para bloquear la katana pero en realidad no estuvo preparado ya que antes de que lo supiera Naruto lo estaba golpeando en la boca del estomago con la empuñadura de su katana sacando el aire de sus pulmones y mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía la hoja de la espada en el cuello finalizando el combate con un solo golpe.

"¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo?" Asintio con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Naruto, solo debía recuperar el aire y podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

Mientras Lee se recuperaba Ten-Ten y Neji se acercaron a el y le pregunto "¿Qué fue eso, Shikamaru dijo que su velocidad era similar a la tuya, pero el es más rápido?" era obvio que la femina estaba un tanto enfadada por recibir información falsa.

"No, Lee es más rápido" afirmo Neji sorprendiendo a ambos "La diferencia radica en que Naruto va a máxima velocidad desde el primer paso mientras que Lee llega a su velocidad máxima en cinco eso causa la ilusión de mayor velocidad" se explico "Es una habilidad remarcable" dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta donde estaba las huellas de Uzumaki 'Profundas y marcadas, tal y como dijo Shikamaru'.

"No importa, la proxima vez estare listo" dijo Lee levantandose, 'Alcanzar la máxima velocidad desde el primer paso nunca pensé que eso fuera posible, ¿Como lo hace?' "Estoy listo Naruto-san" anunció y ambos retomaron sus estancias solo que esta vez la de Naruto era diferente, esta vez su katana estaba en la vaina de su cinto. Lee sonrió, esta vez sería puro taijutsu.

Esta vez espero a que el rubio carge primero y pudo comprobar que en verdad iba a máxima velocidad desde el primer paso y que Neji estaba 100% en lo correcto el es más rápido que Uzumaki.

Una vez que tuvo al rubio a su alcance lanzo un golpe que estaba seguro no podría esquivar y que le causaria un daño considerable, pero para su sorpresa Naruto se convirtió en un tronco de madera que su puño casi atravieza, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un kawarimi no jutsu y que debía encontrar a su oponente lo más pronto posible.

Al escuchar unos pasos a su espalda se volteo para ver como Naruto corria contra el a toda velocidad para detenerse a unos quince metros de donde estaba para lanzarle un kunai que esquivo con facilidad luego vio como el rubio retraíla el brazo con el que lazo el Kunai de forma violenta y pudo distinguir un brillo delgado entre ambos, luego todo fue oscuridad.

000

"¡Lee, Lee despierta!" escucho la voz de su compañera de equipo aunque lo que lo desperto fue más bien el hecho de que la kunoichi los estuviera agitando violentamente.

"¿Que sucede Ten-Ten?" pregunto confundido, un momento estaba combatiendo y el siguiente Ten-Ten los estaba zarandeando.

"Perdiste de nuevo" Ten-Ten no estaba acostumbrada a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo ser vencidos tan fácilmente por lo que estaba impresionada con el rubio y un poco exaspererada por la forma que su compañero fue derrotado.

"¡¿Qué, como?" Lee estaba evidentemente sorprendido, fue derrotado y no supo como.

"El kunai que te lanzo estaba preparado con alambre ninja y no te apuntaba a ti si no al tronco del kawarimi" explico Neji con una misnuscula sonrisa en su rostro, los cortos combates de Lee le revelaron algo más de información sobre el rubio 'Su juego de pies es interesante, combate a alta velocidad y piensa aún más rápido además es muy adaptable'.

Lee se puso de pie nuevamente, fue derrotado dos veces pero el no se hubiese convertido en genin si no fuera porque es muy persistente y definitivamente luchar con alguien como Uzumaki resulta exitante "Por favor Naruto-san una vez más" pidió viendo al rubio con una determinación total, el rubio que estaba a unos metros de el acepto y comenzo a caminar alejandose de los espectadores "Un favor más Naruto-san, esta vez solo taijutsu" si usaban solo cuerpo a cuerpo estaba seguro de que podría vencer a su oponente.

"No" La resupuesta de Naruto sorprendio un poco a Lee y a sus compañeros, pero sobre todo a Lee por lo tajante de la misma.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Lee tratando de convencer al rubio "Enfrentarnos en un combate de puro taijutsu revelaria la intensidad de las llamas de nuestra juventud".

"El proposito de los combates de practica no es diversión... si te diviertes es un bono" explico Naruto mostrando una sonrisa por primera vez desde que llegaron, pero tenía más que decir "Además nunca encontraras a un oponente en el mundo que quiera limitarse a usar solo taijutsu cuando existen el ninjutsu y el genjutsu para ayudarte, combatir usando solo uno de los tres elementos basicos a disposición de un shinobi crea malos hábitos. Lee-san obviamente eres un especialista en taijutsu pero tu sensei debió advertirte que la sobre-especialización es el camino a la muerte".

Las palabras del rubio tuvieron en Lee un efecto mayor del que predijo "¡Eso no es cierto, Gai-sensei es un gran ninja y solo usa taijutsu!" dijo furibundo.

"Tu sensei es un jonin con años de experiencia y si sigue vivo su taijutsu debe ser sobervio pero también debe saber cuando usar algún otro elemento como ninjutsu o genjutsu, no puedes ser un ninja con solo un buen taijutsu" dijo Naruto manteniendo su posición.

Para Lee las palabras de Uzumaki eran casi un insulto y la única razón por la que no perdió el control es porque el rubio ignora sus impedimentos y no sabe lo mucho que sus palabras le afectan, además no es el primero ni tampoco será el último en desircelas "No estoy de acuerdo, se puede ser un gran ninja con solo taijutsu, probar eso es mi sueño" Lee también defendió su punto.

"Eso esta muy bien, pero aún así deberías aprender más sobre ninjutsu y genjutsu o solo uno con eso estarías mucho mejor y serías de más ayuda a tu equipo" esta vez el tono de Naruto fue de aceptación al principio pero luego tomo un tinte de reproche.

"Me gustaría pero mi sistema de circulación de chakra no me permite usar ni genjutsu ni genjutsu" Lee admitió con amargura, claro que su sueño es demostrar que puedes ser un gran ninja con solo taijutsu, pero cuando entro en la academia se imaginaba a si mismo usando toda clase de jutsus geniales en este punto de su carrera.

"¡No puedes usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu, por que demonios tienes un hitai-ite!" Dijo Naruto con furia evidente en su voz. Lee esperaba que el rubio se burle de el como solian hacerlo los chicos de su clase, pero una exploción de fura así no se la esperaba, pero el rubio no había terminado "¡¿Como rayos pasaste el examen de graduación si necesitas los tres jutsus basicos?".

Lee en realidad no sabía como paso el examen de graduación ya que, como siempre falló en el area de los jutsus, pero sabe que el es primer ninja que dejaron pasar que no puede usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu y eso siempre fue un motivo de orgullo para el "¡Estoy orgulloso de ser el primer graduado que paso por su taijutsu, los instrucores me lo dijeron!" dijo con orgullo para defenderse de los ataques verbales del Uzumaki.

Ten-Ten estaba pasmada, como una simple condición en un combate de practica había degenerado en la situación actual ni tampoco sabía que decir para terminarla, a este paso iba a dejar las palabras pronto y usarían los puños en lugar de argumentos.

"¡¿Estas orgulloso de eso, estas orgulloso de que alguien claramente intercambiara muchos favores para que de den un Hitai-ite sin merecerlo?" la hipotesis de Naruto dejó en shock a Lee, ¿Había alguien tenido que ver con su graduación, su status como shinobie es solo resultado de corrupción en la academia? "¡Lee, tu no eres un ninja ante mis ojos y el simbolo de Konoha que usas en tu cintura es un insulto para mi y todos los completamos el examen, no te atrevas a hablar de orgullo frente a mi!" Lee estaba realmente furioso al escuchar las palabras de Naruto y se sentía impotente al no saber como responder a sus insultos "¿Quieres un combate? Ven y te demostrare lo poco que vales".

Neji por su parte estaba intrigado por este giro de eventos, el ninja que le dijo que no podía saber lo que el destino le prepara a una persona estaba despedasando a Lee verbalmente y la contundencia de sus argumentos dejo a Lee sin habla y ahora que al parecer pensaba vencer a su compañero de forma definitiva. El aspecto lógico de su mente acepto de inmediato la teoría de Naruto sobre corrupción en la academia e incluso aporto una posibilidad casi segura de quien fue el que intercambio favores a cambio de la graduacón de Lee, Gai-sensi, pero otra parte de si mismo la parte que había entrenado y convivido con el exasperante genin de verde parecía discrepar y como dos fuerzas iguales que chocan esas dos partes de si mismo se anularon dejandolo inmovil sin saber que lado tomar

A pesar de todo Lee se sentía un poco aliviado, al combatir y derrotar a Naruto podría demostrarle que a pesar de todo el merece ser un ninja por su esfuerzo y dedicación en el taijutsu.

El y Naruto comenzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo corriendo directamente hacia el otro.

Lee sonrió al notar que el primer movimiento de Uzumaki fue un error, una poderosa patada directa que evadio dando un paso a un costado y preparando un golpe para acallar al oponente que se negaba a reconocerlo como ninja, pero no pudo al recibir un golpe con la vaina de la katana en las costillas y luego un golpe de puño en el rostro y finalmete un par de potentes patadas en el estomago que lo hicieron retroceder varios metros.

Cuando Lee por fin pudo enfocar de nuevo a su oponente vio a dos rubios cargando contra el, sabia que uno era un bunshin por lo que debía descubrir cual es el real antes de volver a entablar combate con su oponente, algo que sabe como hacer mirar los pies de ambos y ver cual no deja huellas, el de la derecha dejaba una profundas huellas por lo que fue por el con toda su fuerza sabiendo que el rubio confiaria en que no pudiese descubrir cual es el real a tiempo pero ahora aunque bloqueara o esquivara el golpe ya no podría escapar de un combate de taijutsu puro del cual el saldrá victorioso.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Lee, Uzumaki bloqueo la patada pero estaba indefenso ante la continuación de su ataque, giro su cuerpo para continuar con su Konoha sempu pero fue sujetado desde atras, tenía ambas manos bloquedas arriba de su cabeza y quien lo estuviera sujetando le dio un tremendo pisoton en su pie izquierdo y no retiro su pie efectivamente inmovilizandolo de momento.

Lee no cual de sus compañeros lo estaba sujetando ni lo que pudo poseerlo para interrumpir este combate tan importante para el "¡Neji, Ten-ten denjeme ir!" grito a todo pulmón con clara indignación por esta traición. Frente a el Uzumaki tenía una expreción de superioridad total en el rostro, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y la persona que lo sostenia lo lanzo varios metros haca atras.

Fue entonces que mientras estaba en el aire pudo ver a dos Narutos, el que estuvo frente a el todo el tiempo y el segundo que estaba donde quien lo capturo debía estar.

"¿Sorprendido?" pregunto Naruto "Por supuesto, alguien como tu nunca podrá entender la gran diversidad ataques y estrategias que el ninjutsu y el genjutsu le dan a un **ninja**" Naruto se respondió a si mismo.

Por su parte Lee estaba incluso más enojado que antes, callo redondo en la trampa del rubio, el no sabía que existián bunshin solidos por lo que nunca penso en revisar si el otro Naruto dejaba huellas 'Esta persona esta poniendo en duda mi camino ninja por lo que usar las puertas es acptable, ¿Verdad, Gai-sensei?'.

Con un fuerte grito Lee abrio la primera puerta para acabar con su oponente y la respuesta de rubio fue crear más clones, Lee sonrío y se lanzó contra su oponente usando el humo blanco que cegaba a su oponente y no tenía dudas de que con su fuerza, velocidad y la sorpresa de su ataque podría acabar con Naruto.

Cuando llego con los clones procedió a repartir patadas y puñetes a diestra y siniestra y todos y cada uno de sus golpes dieron en el blanco dispersando a todos los clones antes de descubir al original al cual le dio una patada para lanzarlo al aire y colocarlo en posición para su jutsu más destructivo Omote Renge, lo inmovilizo con exito usando sus vendajes y comenzo su descenso girando para clavar a su oponente en el piso solo para que este se disperse en una nube de humo blanco, '¿Como?'

"Lo vez el hecho de que solo puedas usar taijutsu te vuelve predecible y por lo tanto vulnerable" El genin de verde se volteo para ver como una pequeña piedra en el piso se convertía en su oponente.

Sonrió, tal vez escapo del Omote Renge, pero el sigue siendo mucho más rápido y fuerte que el asi que nuevamente corrió hacia Naruto, pero cuando estuvo a un par de metros del rubio este mostro otro jutsu en su arsenal.

"¡Kaiten!"

Neji no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando vio como Lee rebotaba luego de chocar con una poderosa pared de chakra esta vez quedando inconsciente.

"¡Lee!" Ten-Ten fue logró salir del shock de ver como alguien más usaba el kaiten y fue con su compañero caído lo más rápido posible.

Mientras la kunoichi fue con Lee Neji camino tranquilamente hasta estar frente a Naruto, debía preguntarle como es que puede usar el kaiten, sabía que probablemente el rubio lo vio usar esa técnica durante los exámenes chunin, pero lo uso solo una vez el no pudo entender su funcionamiento con esa única vez que la vio.

Cuando estuvo frente a Naruto noto la cautelosa postura en la que su cuerpo entro y sonrió un poco, de verdad es un halago que un ninja como Naruto te considere peligroso. Pero comprendía la cautela del rubio, humillo totalmente a su compañero de equipo y al parecer robo una de las técnicas más preciadas de su clan... si fuera de la familia principal estaría furioso.

"Lo que paso entre Lee y tu no es de mi incumbencia, pero como comprenderás estoy muy interesado en ese último jutsu" se explico el Hyuga con voz calmada porque no tenía nada que temer de cierta forma tenía la sarten por el mango.

"¿Quieres saber como puedo usar el kaiten?" pregunto Naruto ya más tranquilo "Te vi usarlo contra Kiba en las finales de los exámenes chunin, y me impresiono, no se como funcione el tuyo pero creo que tras dominar el Jyuuken lograste expulsar chakra desde todos tus puntos de chakra..." Neji contuvo su afirmación aunque no serviría de nada pues el rubio ya puede usar la técnica "Pero mi versión es diferente, si revisas con tu byakugan comprobaras que mi cuerpo esta liberando chakra constantemente..." activando sus temidos ojos blancos Neji comprobo que era cierto y además confirmo lo que Shikamaru le dijo, el rubio posee reservas monstruosas "Lo que yo hago es estimular esta actividad involuntaria de mi cuerpo para aumentar la cantidad de chakra que sale por mi sistema circulatorio".

"Ya veo" dijo Neji complacido, el rubio en verdad comprendió bastante bien la mecánica del Kaiten y consiguió dominarlo gracias a sus grandes reservas y a esa anomalía en su chakra y hablando de su chacra este fluye de forma diferente y su color es más intenso que en cualquier otro shinobi que haya visto, la velocidad por la que su chakra pasa de punto en punto es realmente alta por lo que el uso continuo de técnicas con un alto consumo de energía le debe resultar muy sencillo.

"¿Qué harás con respecto al kaiten, quieres que deje de usarlo?" pregunto Naruto sabiendo que las leyes de Konoha apoyarían al clan Hyuga con justa razón.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Neji sonriendo mucho más de lo que cualquier Hyuga lo haya hecho antes "Nunca te he visto usar el Hakke Shou Kaiten, solo te he visto girar y expulsar chacra".

Naruto sonrió, la broma era muy buena, pero sobre todo porque Neji implico que podía usar la técnica siempre y cuando no la llame Kaiten "Gracias por inspirarme a crear mi Rasenkabe" Naruto fue cauteloso, todavía existía la posibilidad de hubiese malinterpretado a Neji.

"De nada" Neji le siguió la corriente, además el tampoco tenía el derecho de aprender el kaiten al no ser de la familia principal "Pero trata de mantenerlo en secreto... ¿una rana?" una rana salió de la nada y se paro sobre el hombro de Naruto y pareció susurrarle algo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco, eso no se lo espero nunca.

"Tratare Neji-san. Lo siento pero tengo que irme" dijo Naruto mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia para después dirigirle una última mirada de despreció a Lee y finalmente correr en dirección a la aldea.

"Neji debemos llevar a Lee al hospital, creo que puede tener una contusión" anunció Ten-Ten dándole una mirada de reproche al Hyuga.

Una vez que Neji estuvo junta a ella dijo lo que pensaba "Uzumaki no tuvo que llegar tan lejos" en verdad le resultaba difícil ver a Lee tan completamente derrotado luego de las palabras de Naruto.

"No puedo negar la verdad en sus palabras o acciones, ¿Puedes tú?"

"Lee aún es nuestro compañero".

"Tienes razón".

000

Ino estaba agradecida de que la sección de su entrenamiento donde esquiva los ataques de su sensei por fin terminara y de hecho el ejercicio de ahora le resulta un tanto divertido.

Debe mover una hoja del dedo indice de su mano derecha al de su mano izquierda recorriendo la longitud de ambos brazos pasando por su espalda y aunque es difícil la hoja le da cosquillas y se siente bien después de una actividad física tan intensa.

"Ino descansa un momento, tengo que hablarte" Ordeno Tsunade, el próximo paso del entrenamiento de su nueva aprendiz es crucial.

Una vez que Ino le puso atención Tsunade comenzó "Ino, lo que voy a pedirte te parecerá mal y de hecho esta expresamente prohibido en varios tratados internacionales... que nadie respeta".

En ese instante un hombre alto de cabello blanco apareció en el borde del campo de entrenamiento cargando a dos personas atadas con sacos en su cabeza y en un instante estuvo frente a las rubios.

"¿Tsunade-hime, estas segura de esto?" pregunto el hombre antes de saludar a la Hokage, pero lo que más sorprendió a Ino fue la familiaridad con la que le hablaba a su intimidante sensei y eso considerando que el sujeto trajo a dos personas atadas en sus hombros, aparentemente inconscientes.

"Jiraiya hay veces en que los métodos de entrenamiento antiguos son los mejores. ¿Donde está ese bueno para nada aprendiz tuyo?" pregunto la Hokage, pero para su aprendiz lo más remarcable es que estaba en presencia de dos de los sannin leales a la aldea 'Es algo a lo que debo acostumbrarme, pero de verdad que estos dos me hacen sentir insignificante' pensó intimidada al saber que estaba ante dos de los shinobis más fuertes y respetados en las cinco Naciones Elementales.

"Ya envié por el debe estar por llegar de un momento a otro" explico el shinobi legendario shinobi para luego posar su mirada en Ino "Esperaremos por mi estudiante y luego empezaremos un nuevo entrenamiento para ti pequeña y de verdad espero que estés lista".

La joven rubia estaba oficialmente nerviosa y para empeorar las cosas no sabía ninguna pista de lo que esta por pasar ya para colmo desde el mismo punto de donde llego el sannin apareció... Naruto y venía corriendo con buena velocidad.

"Tsunade-obasama, Jiraiya-sensei, Ino-san" saludo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro que causo que la joven rubia frunza su ceño pensando que estaba dirigida especificamente a ella.

"Por tu salud deberías dejarlo en Tsunade-sama mi estúpido pupilo" Jiraiya reprendió su aprendiz aunque tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Fue entonces que Ino dejo de tratar de perforar la cara de Naruto con su mirada '¡Naruto es el aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama, esto es enorme!'.

"¿Como entrenaremos ahora?" pregunto Ino pensando que esto explicaba mucho sobre el rubio.

Como si fuera una señal Jiraiya se dirigió hasta donde estaban las personas con sacos en la cabeza y los golpeo ligeramente en la cabeza para despertarlos y removió las prendas que ocultaban sus rostros revelando a dos hombres con varias cicatrices y una mirada de furia, finalmente el legendario shinobi los obligo a arrodillarse.

"Ino, quiero mates a uno de ellos" las palabras de Tsunade paralizaron por un momento a su alumna, nunca se espero esto, no podía estar hablando en serio. Simplemente no podía.

"Jajaja Vamos preciosa dejate de bromas crees que esa rata rubia nos va a matar" se burlo uno de los sentenciados a muerte.

"N... no puedo, son prisioneros indefensos" Ino trato de hacerle entender a su maestra de la completa ilegalidad de lo que le pidió hacer.

Tsunade ya se esperaba esta respuesta, es la misma que le dio a su sensei le ordeno hacer lo mismo, y por que se la esperaba fue que le pidió a Jiraiya que Naruto estuviera aquí. "Naruto mata a uno de esos hombres" ordeno mirando a Ino, el ejemplo era necesario y tendría un efecto mayor si es Naruto quien se lo da.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" respondió Naruto sin dudar ni un segundo y camino hasta estar frente a uno de los hombres el que había estado callado hasta el momento, saco su katana y la puso en el cuello del hombre.

"Espera Naruto" para el alivio de Ino Naruto se detuvo por orden de su sensei 'De verdad parecía que lo iba a hacer' pensó antes de que hombre de cabello blanco continuara "Usa tu rasengan, quiero ver si has estado entrenando".

Ino dio un paso atrás, el sannin nunca tuvo intención de parar esta locura, tan solo evaluar el progreso de estudiante en un jutsu, la rubia vio como Naruto guardaba su katana y ponía su mano derecha a un lado como mostrándosela a su maestro y de paso a todos los demás presentes y en ella se formo una creciente esfera de chacra, primero no más grande que una canica, y después de unos segundos paso a ser mayor que una pelota de tenis, pero el solo hecho de que Naruto tenga un chacra visible en su mano le decía a Ino que la técnica debía ser en extremo poderosa.

"¿Vas a matarme con una lucecita mocoso?" pregunto con sarcasmo el hombre que Naruto eligió como blanco. pero el rubio no le presto atención porque ni siquiera segundo después su técnica toco el pecho de su víctima e inmediatamente las entrañas del hombre salieron a presión desde su espalda.

"¡Naruto que hiciste!" Ino grito histérica al ver como su antiguo compañero de la academia mataba a un prisionero indefenso con una indiferencia absoluta.

"Naruto solo cumplió una orden Ino" Fue Tsunade quien le respondió "La muerte es parte importante del trabajo de un shinobi, incluso la si eres un medico la muerte es algo con lo que lidiaras hasta fuera de misiones. Ino se que lo que te estoy pidiendo es poco razonable e incluso ilegal, se que esta es la forma más baja de asesinar a un oponente y esa es la razón por la que te pido esto, eventualmente en tu carrera tendrás que matar y esto borrara toda idea que tengas sobre el honor en una batalla ninja, lo que importa es dar el golpe final".

Era cierto, le gustaría negarlo, pero era verdad, una verdad de la que te informan brevemente en la academia.

Naruto mato a todos sus adversarios durante la misión que casi mata a su equipo, y sabe que mato a los enemigos con un solo golpe sorpresa o como dirían los civiles a traición, pero al matar a sus oponentes protegió a sus compañeros, matar es necesario "¿Cuantas veces has matado?" pregunto viendo a Naruto

"¡No pueden matarme, soy del País del Fuego!" gritaba el hombre comenzado a creer que de verdad la niña iba a matarlo.

"Siete veces" la voz de Naruto no había cambiado para nada, seguía estando tan calmado como cuando llego al lugar e hizo una broma sobre la edad de Tsunade "La primera vez también fue esta forma" aclaro.

Escuchar esto de una persona a la que respetaba como shinobi le decían que debía cumplir con su orden 'Siempre supe que alguna vez tendría que matar pero nunca imagine que sería así'.

"¡No, por favor no!" tomando un kunai le corto la yugular.

N/A

Bueno este es cap más largo hasta ahora y se que muchas personas estarán pensando que diablos paso.

Empezando por lo de Lee, sinceramente estoy cansado de los fics en los que Naruto conoce al Gai y Lee y se vuelven mejores amigos y casi hermanos y empiezan a entrenar juntos. bueno este es otro punto de vista no muy usado, en lo personal solo lo he visto en la historia The Point of Divergence por EliadS (Muy recomendable por cierto) pero en este, no es que tenga nada contra Lee, pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes con respecto a su personaje.

Y lo de la primer asesinato de Ino se explicara en el proximo capitulo


	6. ¿Tu primera vez?

Aclaración: no soy dueño de Naruto, si lo fuera Sasuke ya no respiraría en el manga.

000

Lo hizo, se convirtió en una asesina por ordenes de su sensei... y se sentía como una basura.

'¿Eso fue todo, solo empujar el kunai en el lugar correcto, ¡Por qué rayos matar es tan fácil!' pensó Ino con rabia mientras veía el cadaver de un hombre que nunca olvidaría, aquel que fue su víctima y que la atormentara por el resto de su vida.

"Bienvenida al mundo real Ino" dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía frente a ella y se ponía a la altura de los ojos de la Yamanaka "Es importante que entiendas que la muerte siempre ha sido parte de tu vida y la posibilidad de que alguna vez matarías se convirtió en una certeza desde que aceptaste tu Hitai-ite" explico Tsunade "Porque la vida de un ninja siempre esta al borde de la muerte,morir o matar esa es la realidad".

"¿Pero por qué así, sensei?" pregunto Ino mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

"¿De verdad te sentirías mejor si la primera vez que tomaste una vida hubiese sido durante una batalla?" pregunto la Hokage sabiendo que ese era el consuelo de muchos shinobis, el tomar una vida durante el furor de un combate les daba la una conveniente excusa para dominar el dolor, pero varios de esos shinobis en ocasiones caen en pánico y la adrenalina que los apoyo para matar los abandona dejándolos vulnerables a represarías de algún posible acompañante, muchos genins en todo el continente mueren cuando estar en una misión rango "c" se ven obligados a pelear contra bandidos y los bandidos nunca atacan en números menores a 10 cuando se enfrentan a ninjas, y al tomar su primera vida se quedan petrificados y al enfrentarse a números mayores petrificarse significa morir, ella mismo a visto esto pasar un par de veces. "Ino matar es matar y es mejor que lo hagas en un ambiente controlado, creeme que esa sensación que sientes en el pecho ahora es la responsable de la muerte de muchos ninjas. Puede que te sientas como una criminal, como una cobarde, que me detestes pero debes comprender que esto era necesario y que a pesar de todo aún eres Yamanaka Ino, que nada cambiara eso, aún tienes a tus amigos y familia y es importante que sepas que esa sensación en el pecho no hara que te manten" Al concluir su monologo Tsunade abrazo a Ino sabiendo que es importante que sepa que tiene su apoyo.

"Que bueno que tu no me abrazaste pervertido" dijo Naruto tras presenciar la conmovedora escena de la kunoichis.

"Era díficil con las cascadas que caían de tus ojos mocoso".

Tsunade les dedico una mirada de ira al parque desapareció de inmediato gracias a que Jiraiya uso su shunshin no jutsu para huir llevándose a Nauto.

"Bakas..." dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía llorando en el hombro de su sensei, esa pequeña muestra de humanidad por parte de tres asesinos le dio esperanzas para si misma.

000

Neji estaba adolorido, ¿Por qué demonios tuvo Ten-Ten que recordar las pesas de Lee y hacer que las cargue? ¡Esas cosas pesan más que Lee!

Cansado y adolorido Neji regreso a la ciudadela de los Hyuga donde solo esperaba llegar comer algo y descansar, ¿Pero desde cuando la vida va como el quiere?

Allí en su casa estaba el líder del clan "Hiashi-sama" saludo con una gran reverencia, nada menos sería inaceptable.

Hiashi quien estaba sentado a una mesa japones tradicional solo asintió con la cabeza para aceptar el saludo de su sobrino antes de hablar "Tengo entendido que tu recuperación es favorable".

"Si todo marcha bien podre entrenar libremente en una semana" informo Neji preguntándose que era lo que su tío hace en su casa.

"Tengo entendido que durante tu última misión recibiste ayuda de Uzumaki Naruto" comento Hiashi mirando directamente a los ojos de su sobrino "¿Qué puedes decirme sobre sus habilidades?".

"Con respecto a esa misión, nada. No estaba en condiciones de usar mi byakugan cuando el llego en mi ayuda" Dijo Neji luciendo tan calmado como siempre, no mintió pero tampoco dijo la verdad.

Hiashi activo su byakugan rápidamente "Pero pudiste evaluarlo recientemente" afirmo dejando que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad ya que con ese breve momento pudo detectar lo que Neji le ocultaba.

"Hoy Rock Lee se enfrento a él en un combate de practica" admitió Neji mirando a Hiashi cuya postura le ordenaba que continue le de los detalles de dicho enfrentamiento "Más bien tres combates, Lee fue derrotado en todos ellos, Uzumaki es veloz, fuerte, adaptable y su entrenamiento esta bien balanceado".

Hiashi pudo notar como que Neji ocultaba algo más respcto al combate "Algo más sucedió durante la práctica".

"En el último encuentro Lee revelo que su discapacidad lo cual enfureció a Naruto-san, el piensa que es incorrecto que alguien que no puede usar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu no puede ser un ninja..." dijo Neji para luego tomarse pausar un momento, "Al parecer Naruto cree que la academia es corrupta por dejar que alguien como Lee se convierta en ninja" solo esperaba que por esta vez su tío le complasca

"Tiene razón" esas dos palabras congelaron a Neji, las esperanzas de que Hiashi le diera una respuesta eran pocas pero jamás espero una respuesta directa "Él mismo sufrió a causa de ella y el solo hecho de que tu compañero lleve un hitai-ite es prueba de ello. Hokage-sama a esta reemplazando a los instructores progresivamente con el afán de purificar la academia... ¿Dime, que resultado tuvo el último combate?".

"Lee perdió brutalmente y fue humillado por Naruto, en estos momentos Lee esta en el hospital recuperandose de una contusión" Neji esta vez estuvo dispuesto a cooperar para agradecer el gesto de su tío.

"¿Alguna técnica importante?"

la pregunta del Hiashi descoloco un poco a Neji pero este respondió de todas formas "Naruto usa una versión avanzada del Bunshin no jutsu, este le permite crear replicas solidas capaces de atacar y defender" aparte de su Rasenkabe ese era el único jutsu importante que mostro.

"Kage bunshin"

Neji le dió una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento por la información, ahora le resultaría más fácil encontrar el jutsu y aprenderlo, después de todo es muy útil.

Por su parte Hiashi también estaba satisfecho, desde hace tiempo sabe que Jiraiya a estado entrenando a Uzumaki lo cual por obvias razones resulta interesante, y hoy gracias a Neji pudo constatar que el rubio paso de ser una broma a un shinobi con gran potencial y al parecer sin necesidad de usar el chacra del Kyubi.

Para un politico de su experiencia resulta sencillo saber que pronto Naruto pasara de ser un don nadie a una figura de importancia tanto por su condición de jinchuriki como por su creciente habilidad, además también sabe que el rubio será un aliado importante y que gracias a Neji el clan ya esta en contacto con el.

000

Después de su último entrenamiento con sus compañeros del equipo 10 Shikamaru tuvo que cumplir con una corta misión de mensajero para un comerciante y se llevo a Chouji con el local por lo cual Asuma-sensei fijo la proxima reunión el día de hoy.

Como siempre llego casi al mismo tiempo que su sensei es decir con puntualidad absoluta ya que ese es uno de los hábitos que Asuma aprecia más y, y a decir verdad encontraba aburrido que Ino a quien también le gusta la puntualidad se pase por lo menos quince minutos regañandole y hablando de Ino '¿Donde esta?'.

Como de costumbres saludo a su sensei y a Chouji y esperaba que Asuma pronto haga un comentario sobre el retraso de la kunoichi de su equipo pero estaba equivocado.

"Ino no nos acompañara hoy" dijo Asuma muy serio haciendo que sus estudiantes se preocupen por la rubia, sonrió un poco al ver la preocupación en sus rostros y continuo "Deben saber que hace tres días Tsunade-sama presenció su entrenamiento con Uzumaki..." como era de esperarse sus pupilos se mostraron preocupados ya que ese definitivamente no fue el mejor de sus entrenamientos "y aunque ustedes, como ya se los dije antes, estuvieron pateticos ella decidió tomar a Ino como su aprendiz".

Shikamaru apenas noto un flash y a su sensei guardar una cámara fotográfica en la bolsa en su cintura "¿Estas bromeando?" tenía que estarlo, ¿Ino la aprendiz de Tsunade?  
aunque posible, no es probable... es decir Ino ya es algo escandalosa ahora pero si pudiera presumir las enseñanzas de la quinta Hokage se quedaría sordo.

"No, solo quería mostrarle a Ino sus caras de cuando se enteraron" dijo el jonin con una sonrisa "Ino estará en entrenamiento intensivo por un periodo indefinido y como se imaginaran no estará disponible para misiones con el equipo por lo que no no trabajaremos con ella muy seguido" esta vez el rostro de Asuma demostraba paciencia y comprensión.

"Enonces, ¿Qué pasara con el equipo?" pregunto Chouji, no le agradaba la idea de que su equipo se separe, después de todo conoce a Ino desde antes de la academia más que un equipo son una familia con Asuma como un tío haragán y comprensivo, Shikamaru hermano mayor siempre ayudando a los demás (siempre y cuando no sea muy aburrido) e Ino siempre fue como la hermana menor a la que todos miman. Sabe que para la rubia se trata de una oportunidad que no puede dejar pasar, pero aún así le gustaría que no fuera así.

"Shikamaru ya es un chunin por lo que tampoco estará disponible siempre, tu y yo entrenaremos y nos uniremos a otros shinobis siempre que sea posible... pero me temo que formalmente el equipo 10 ya no existe y cuando trabajemos juntos seremos el equipo Asuma" dijo Asuma con tristeza pero continuo "Tarde o temprano todos los equipos formados al final de la academia se separan... debemos estar felices que todos seguimos con vida y tendremos la oportunidad de volver a vernos".

Chouji sabía a que se refería su sensei después de todo solo tenía que recordar al equipo 7 para saber a lo que se refiere, pero le tomaría algo de tiempo hacerse a la idea de que las veces que pueda ir en misiones con sus compañeros originales serán muy pocas.

Shikamaru ya se había hecho a la idea de pasar menos tiempo con Ino y Chouji por su ascenso a chunin y se alegraba que Ino estará bajo las alas de la mismísima Tsunade así que en realidad la disolución del equipo 10 no es una sorpresa.

"Tsunade-sama lo decidió luego de la práctica con Naruto... ¿Ella nos estaba observando, verdad?" pregunto el shinobi con cabeza de piña, su mente comenzando a atar cabos sueltos y llegando a una revelación "Parece que Tsunade-sama tiene mucha confianza en Naruto por alguna razón..." después de todo Naruto fue al único al que envió para ayudar a su equipo cuando Sasuke deserto y ahora eligió una aprendiz basándose en su desempeño contra el rubio. Ella confiá mucho en Naruto, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

000

Ino estaba sentada a la orilla de una fuente de uno de los parques de Konoha, Tsunade-sensei le dijo que podía ir a casa y descansar, pero que no se acostumbrara ya que de ahora en adelante es más probable que se queden hasta tarde.

Ella por supuesto no quería ir a casa todavía, estaba segura que su padre y/o su madre le preguntarían como estuvo su día y siendo la suya una casa de telepatas mentir sería una perdida de tiempo. Es por eso que ha estado vagando por la aldea sin rumbo fijo.

¿Como reaccionaría sus padres? 

¿Se enojaría con ella o con Tsunade-sensei?

Puso su mano sobre la superficie del agua de la fuente y comenzó a jugar moviendola por la superficie mirando las ondas que sus dedos causaban y un reflejo en el agua de uno los arboles cercanos que le revelo que no estaba sola.

"¿Sabes que espiar una linda chica esta mal verdad, Naruto?" estaba feliz de haber descubierto al Uzumaki pero estaba incomoda al no saber desde cuando estaba siendo espiada y un poco culpable al recordar que ella misma espío a Naruto en una ocasión.

"Mi sensei lo consideraría un halago" tras decir esto el rubio apareció junto a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Dudo mucho que Jiraiya de los sannin apruebe que su aprendiz acose a una chica de esa forma" dijo reprobando la broma de Naruto sobre uno de los shinobis más poderosos y respetados de la aldea, por alguna razón el rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Jajaja. Juzgar a alguien por su reputación es un error Ino-san, la próxima vez que vez a Tsunade-obasama preguntale que clase de persona es Jiraiya-sensei y me entenderás" dijo Naruto con las palmas de sus manos arriba en un gesto para aplacar la creciente ira de la kunoichi que se levando de su asiento en la orilla de la fuente para confrontarlo.

"De todas formas esta mal que me espíes" Dijo Ino refunfuñando luego de que el rubio se riera de ella

"No te estaba espiando, solo quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa" dijo Naruto mirando en otra dirección avergonzado.

"Es lo mismo si que espiar si no se que estas ahí" recrimino Ino, de verdad se le pudo ocurrir una mejor excusa.

"Entonces dejame acompañarte" esas palabras tomaron a Ino con la guardia baja, de verdad nunca se espero que Naruto se ofreciera a llevarla a casa.

"No pienso ir a casa todavía, solo quiero estar sola un momento" no quería ser grosera pero, era mejor que ir a casa en este momento.

"Si, yo también quise estar solo luego de mi primera vez, pero Ero-senin nunca me dejo solo, estar solo en estos momentos no es bueno. puede que necesites espacio pero es bueno tener alguien cerca" dijo Naruto recordandole que la primera vez que él tomo una vida fue de la misma forma que ella.

"Es cierto tu también... ¿Como fue para ti?" pregunto Ino con curiosidad, después de todo se trata de alguien de su edad que ya paso por esto.

"Me sentía como un monstruo, un arma... Jiraiya me dijo era normal pero no me sentía mejor, no hay palabras que te hagan sentir mejor por que matar de esa forma es simplemente egoísta, pero sin embargo ese sentimiento paso poco a poco mientras más tiempo pasaba con sensei... Ino estar solo es horrible y en un momento como este sirve para que se te ocurran ideas estúpidas" Ino podía ver tristeza en sus ojos y la desesperación de sus palabras le decían que al él se le ocurrieron ideas estúpidas.

"Y tu no quieres que se me ocurra nada estúpido ¿Verdad?" dicho de cualquier otra forma eso pudo ser malinterpretado pero Ino lo dijo de forma que dejaba ver que apreciaba su preocupación.

Naruto solo sonrío como respuesta.

"Gracias"

"No quiero que hagas nada estúpido, Ino este es un mundo frío y cruel donde la suerte favorece a los más preparados, lo que hicimos hoy es un crimen, uno que nos prepara para los que tendremos que cometer en el futuro para proteger a la aldea, vamos te llevare a casa".

N/A

Lokin: la broma sobre la edad de Tsunade se refiere a la forma en la que Naruto la saludo (obasama) y el resto quiere decir que Naruto también mato a un prisionero indefenso 


	7. Madres

Aclaración: no soy dueño de Naruto, si lo fuera las rimas de Killer-B no apestarían

000

Luego de que Naruto compartiera como se sintió luego de su primera sangre los dos rubios partieron hacia el hogar de la Yamanaka en silencio.

No es que estuvieran cómodos... es solo que no sabían que decir.

Por una parte Naruto nunca planeo ser detectado y ya dijo más de lo que espero y por otra Ino estaba asimilando lo que el rubio le dijo, ella definitivamente se sintió como un monstruo, nunca como un arma. Sabiendo que las reacciones difieren de persona a persona lo decidió no pensar más en eso, pero eso todavía dejaba el silenció, ella odia el silencio.

"¡Naruto-san!" Una voz desconocida llamó la atención de los rubios que internamente agradecieron que alguien diga algo.

Cuando la persona que llamo a Naruto estuvo frente a ellos la identificaron como Ten-Ten.

"¿En que puedo ayudarte?" pregunto Naruto de forma educada aunque sabía de antemano lo que la kunoichi le iba a decir.

Slap!

Bueno la bofetada no se la esperaba

"¡¿Por qué rayos le hiciste eso a Lee?" eso si se lo esperaba.

"¡Ten-Ten, calmate por favor!" Ino se interpuso entre ambos, ella no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, para ella la kunoichi simplemente se acerco a ellos acuso a Naruto de hacerle algo Lee y abofeteo al rubio, "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto con sus ojos clavados en Ten-Ten.

"Él... él... él puso a Lee en el hospital".

A Ino no le tomo más que un segundo saber que Ten-Ten estaba diciendo solamente parte de la verdad y que la parte que no quiere decir justifica a Naruto de una forma que ella no puede negar.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto, existe la posibilidad de que Ten-Ten se niegue a decir la verdad y oírla de Naruto le dará un mejor entendimiento de la situación ya que podrá analizarlo como lo hizo con Ten-Ten.

"No se porque esta tan enojada" respondió Naruto quien no parecía afectado por el golpe que acababa de recibir "Después de todo ese tipo no es más que una mala imitación de ninja..." La frialdad de Naruto habría sorprendido a Ino hasta el día de ayer, pero el verlo asesinar a sangre fría cambió mucho la forma en que ve a su camarada genin.

"¿Imitación de ninja?" pregunto Ino, esa declaración enfureció aún más a Ten-Ten, '¿Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que está aquí?' pensó la rubia mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"¡Ese bastardo no piensa que Lee deba ser un ninja!" Ten-Ten respondió acusando a Naruto quien simplemente puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero no nego los cargos.

"Si no puedes usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu no puedes graduarte de la academia" la declaración de Naruto era clara y el escaso rencor que detecto en ella le ayudo a sacar una conclusión: De alguna forma Lee y Naruto se encontraron, tal vez tuvieron un combate de practica y de alguna manera la discapacidad de Lee fue revelada y para Naruto quien reprobó tres veces el examen de graduación por fallar en el bunshin le debe parecer muy injusto que alguien como Lee se graduara sin poder usarlo "Deberías estar feliz de que siga vivo, hay tantas formas de matar a ese farsante sin que el pueda defenderse..." el rubio no termino la frase, que sentido tendría cuando todos saben la respuesta.

Ino conoce al equipo 9 desde los examenes chunin, tuvo la oportunidad de verlos en acción y aunque Ten-Ten tuvo una oponente con una ventaja natural sobre ella es una buena kunoichi, Neji a pesar de su crueldad demostro ser un genio, pero el que más la impresiono fue Lee. A pesar de no poder usar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu se enfrento sin temor Gaara, el más peligroso ninja que estaba participando, sintió algo de admiración por su valor y su fuerza y como todos se sintió mal cuando nada de lo que Lee hizo basto para derrotar o por lo menos lastimar a su oponente, y también se sintió aliviada cuando su extravagante sensei lo salvo de una muerte a manos del ninja de la arena. "Este es un mundo frío y cruel, Ten-Ten, alla afuera hay cientos de ninjas más poderosos que tu o yo o que Naruto ¿Si un aliado no dudo en usar sus ventajas sobre Lee crees que algún enemigo lo piense dos veces? Lee no tiene las herramientas para sobrevivir... tal vez sería mejor que busque otro camino" Mientras hablaba ella misma se sorprendía de lo insensible de sus palabras así como se daba cuenta de que eran verdad, en el mundo real Gai no siempre estará allí para salvar a su alumno, su oponente no será un aliado que quiere darle una lección, el simplemente morirá.

"¿¡Qué diablos te pasa Ino!" pregunto Ten-Ten claramente enojada "Tu viste de lo que Lee es capaz durante los exámenes chunin, ¡el es un buen ninja!" la kunoichi defendió nuevamente a su compañero.

"¿Piensas que soy el único ninja que puede hacerle eso a Lee?" pregunto Naruto terminando la discusión mientras tomaba la mano de Ino antes de avanzar arrastrando a la rubia y dejando a Ten-Ten con la palabra en la boca.

000

"¿Entonces... de verdad pusiste a Lee en hospital?" pregunto Ino con curiosidad, a pesar de todo el genin de verde es endemoniadamente rápido y bueno en el taijutsu y no sabe si de momento sería capaz de vencerlo.

"Si, pero no creo que sea nada grave" dijo Naruto restandole importancia al asunto.

"¿Qué Lee sea ninja de verdad te molesta, verdad?".

"Lo que más me molesta es que en la academia hubieran dejado graduarse a alguien que no puede usar jutsus cuando a mi me reprobaban porque los mios no fueran perfectos" Era fácil ver que Naruto estaba enojado e Ino podía entenderlo.

"Es como si aplicaran estándares distintos" dijo Ino con simpatía "¿Supiste lo de Mizuki-sensei...?".

"Oh, llegaste temprano hija" la voz de la madre su madre interrumpió a Ino antes de que pudiera contarle a Naruto sobre el traidor "¿Y quien es este apuesto joven que llevas de la mano?".

'¿De la mano?' pensó Ino antes de mirar sus manos y descubirir horrorizada que su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la izquierda de Naruto.

Los dos jovenes shinobis se separaron rápidamente.

'Por supuesto, estabamos así desde que dejamos atras a Ten-Ten' pensó Ino al darse cuenta de que estuvo caminando de la mano de Naruto por un buen tiempo y no se dió cuenta.

"¿Hija, no piensas presentarme a tu amigo?" la voz de su madre le decia que no le dejaría olvidar esto en muhco, mucho tiempo.

"Este es Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto, esta es mi madre Yamanaka Izumi... ¡Estas feliz madre!" dijo Ino manteniendo una apariencia calmada pero en realidad ya sufría pensando en todos los comentarios que tendrá que escuchar.

"Oh vamos Ino no hay necesidad de ser grosera. Ahora, porque no entran tu y Naruto-kun a la casa para tomar algo de té" dijo Izumi con voz dulce... pero Ino conoce a su madre y si su madre logra meter a Naruto a la casa nunca dejara de mofarse.

"E... estoy segura de Naruto tiene algo que hacer" dijo Ino esperando que su camarada entienda la indirecta.

"No se me ocurre nada" dijo el rubio sin entender lo que Ino estaba tratando de decirle... después de todo si creces sin familia no sabes que hay veces en que tus padres simplemente adoran avergonzarte frente a tus amigos.

"¡Magnifico, entren y descancen mientras yo preparo el té" tras ver el como su madre le guiñaba el ojo a Naruto Ino supo que su madre le recordaría esto incluso cuando este postrada en su lecho de muerte.

Tras decir "Baka" de con una voz inaudible entro con Naruto a su casa.

000

Asuma se lucio con el entrenamiento de hoy y estaba más cansado que de costumbre por lo que sentía que tenía el derecho... no la obligación de ver las nubes hasta que el sol se ponga y relajarse sin ser interrumpido.

Por supuesto el no es quien decide lo que pasa en Konoha, maldecirá al mensajero de la Hokage hasta el día de su muerte y tal vez también en el más alla.

"Llamó Hokage-sama" dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia a la quinta.

"A sí, te tengo una nueva misión" dijo Tsunade mientras buscaba entre todos los documentos en su escritorio hasta encontrar el que buscaba.

"Desde mañana estaras en la academia instruyendo a los alumnos de primer año" dijo Tsunade lanzandole un rollo al perezoso shinobi.

"¿En la academia... no soy algo joven?" pregunto Shikamaru confundido, durante su tiempo en la academia nunca vio a un instructor menor de 18.

"Tu edad no importa Shikamaru, solo que estas calificado para tomar el puesto hasta que encuentre a alguien más" dijo Tsunade en un tono firme que no dejaba lugar a ningún otro reclamo.

"Hai Hokage-sama" respondió Shikamaru sin intenciones de provocar más a su líder, pero como podía dejar pasar una oportunidad para hablar de su antigua compañera "¿Hokage-sama?".

Tras recibir una señal de aprobación por parte de Tsunade el chunin hablo de nuevo "¿Como esta Ino?" pregunto.

Tsunade lo miro por unos segundos antes de contestar "Esta adaptandose a su nuevo regimen de entrenamiento y muestra talento en el area" respondió Tsunade de forma despreocupada, después de todo el chico solo quería saber como estaba su ex-compañera.

Shikamaru tenía más preguntas pero en verdad no tenía esperanzas de que sean contestadas el día de hoy así que se retiro haciendo la única que iba a ser respondida sabiendo que de haber hecho el resto la quinta habría sido problematica.

000

"Y esta es Ino en la bañera cuando tenía dos años, no era la cosa más mona que hayas visto Naruto-kun" en estos momentos Ino solo quería que la tieera se abriera y le trague.

En los breves tres minutos que a su madre le tomo preparar el té también encontró tiempo para encontrar un album fotografico con las más embarazosas imagenes de ella en sus primeros años.

"¡Wow Ino si que eras un lindura!" aunque Naruto estuviera siendo sincero para Ino este seguía siendo el peor momento de su vida y fue entonces que algo se le vino a la mente.

"¡Como que **era **una lindura!" ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que ya no lo era?

"No te ofendas Ino, estoy segura de que Naruto-kun no quizo decir eso ¿verdad Naruto-kun?" Su madre intervino de nuevo, a estado ayudando a Naruto cada vez que tiene la oportunidad por lo que la joven rubia empezaba a sentirse tricionada "Es más apuesto que el piensa que te vez mejor ahora que en aquel entonces ¿Verdad?".

Naruto miro de la fotografía en el álbum a Ino un par de veces y las imágenes del combate de entrenamiento vinieron a su mente "Definitivamente" dijo mientras le sonreía a Ino quien no sabía que hacer por una parte estaba feliz de que pensara que se ve bien y por otra quería extrangularlo por pensar lo que estaba pensando... estrangularlo sería satisfactorio, pero su madre preguntaría.

"¿Lo vez querida?" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Ella por supuesto sabe de la responsabilidad que le fue encomendada al rubio desde su nacimiento y como antigua kunoichi sabe que por sellar un kunai en un papel no podras apuñalar a alguien con ese papel por lo que nunca pensó nada malo ni bueno del muchacho... Pero ahora le estaba gustando, es de mucha ayuda para avergonzar a su hija "Naruto-kun espera traere más albunes" dijo mientras fue a buscar más recuerdos vergonzosos de sus queridisima hija.

000

Tsunade estaba firmando uno de los muchos documentos de su escritorio cuando su primera aprendiz y secretaria entro a su oficina con incluso más documentos que debían ser atendidos.

La más grandiosa medico ninja de todos los tiempos giemio de desesperación "¡Shizune!" reclamo, de verdad esperaba que este fuera todo el papeleo que iba a tener hoy.

"Lo siento Tsunade-sama" dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa algo fingida "Pero esto es realmente importante... ¿recuerda el cuerpo de ninja de Oto que Naruto-kun recupero?".

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, le costo mucho trabajo evitar que Danzo y sus AMBU Raíz se apoderaran de el, y por otra parte siempre es bueno saber que ese maldito tuerto ya no cuenta con cinco de sus hombres "¿Ya estan listas las candidatas?" pregunto, después de todo del cuerpo se recupero suficiente esperma sano como para intentar unas cuantas inseminaciones y desde entonces varias kunoichis mayores aún en edad fertil se han estado ofreciendo.

Muchas kunoichis mayores de 40 han perdido a esposos y amantes y varias nunca lograron superarlo al punto de volver a probar suerte en el amor, ella misma es uno de esos casos, y sienten que esta es una buena oportunidad para ser madres y que sus retoños reciban apoyo de la aldea aún si algo les llegara a pasar... la triste realidad es que la mayor parte serán rechazadas simplemente por su edad para reducirlo los riesgos de la gestación y otras por estetica aunque le disguste admitirlo, los bebes resultado de este proceso solo tendrán un futuro posible... shinobis y la apariencia siempre a jugado un papel vital en el trabajo, es por ello que ella oculta su verdadera apariencia.

Mirando la carpeta que Shizune le entrego noto con agrado que se tomo el trabajo de eliminar a las kunoichis que pasaban de 45 o que tenían algún impedimento reduciendo notablemente el número de candidatas que tenía que evaluar.

Una por una analizo los expedientes de las kunoichis en la lista y mentalmente separando a las mejores candidatas... eso hasta que llego a la última.

"¡¿Que significa esto Shizune?" pregunto sorprendida al encontrar a su alumna en la lista.

Shizune desvió la mirada para evitar a su sensei.

"¿Por qué te incluiste...?" dijo Tsunade máscomprensiva, no estaba enojada solo sorprendida y de verdad tenía curiosidad de saber que motivo a Shizune a tomar la decisión.

"Tsunade-sama, yo solo quiero ser madre..." dijo la mujer de cabello negro en voz baja pero debido al silencio en el cuarto hubiera sido lo mismo que lo gritara a todo pulmón.

La quinta Hokage de verdad no debío haberse sorprendido, Shizune siempre fue una chica timida con el sueño de formar una familia "¿No has pensado en hacerlo a la antgüita?" debía admitirlo, la broma era irresistible "Ya en serio ¿Por qué quieres ser madre de esta manera?" pero también debe ser sería, es su deber.

"Tsunade-sama el tiempo que tardaría en conocer a alguien, formar una relación y... usted sabe el resto, tomaría demasiado y bueno... no quiero esperar" con la última frase Shizune toco su vientre y continuo "Solo quiero ser parte de una familia de nuevo, se que será duro pero nada que valga la pena es fácil... ¿Verdad?".

"Shizune quiero que pienses esto por el resto de la semana, la desición es tuya" si de verdad quiere hacer esto no hay ninguna duda que solo su edad la pone adelante del resto de candidatas. 


	8. Maestros

Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera mio Akamaru tendría su propio Talkshow.

000

Shikamaru aprendió algo hoy en la academia: hacerse cargo de un montón de mocosos en un cuarto es muy mala idea.

Daba gracias a Kami por el recreo, este descanso lo disfrutaría más que cuando estudiaba aquí.

"El primer día siempre es así" una voz llamo la atención del joven chunin "Luego empiezas a conocer a tus estudiantes y más o menos sabes que esperar de ellos, pero no siempre...".

Iruka-sensei estaba en la puerta de su aula su expresión cambió de alegre a pensativa en lo que dijo su última frase "¿No siempre, Iruka-sensei?" pregunto el Nara, después de todo considerando el corto tiempo que a pasado de su graduación todavía ve al chunin como fuente de conocimiento y sabiduría.

"A veces crees que conoces a un alumno a la perfección, que conoces sus habilidades y lo que los motiva, pero si te equivocas puedes terminar haciéndoles daño a tus alumnos" dijo Iruka de forma triste, obviamente recordando algún fallo.

"¿Daño?" pregunto Shikamaru, durante todo el tiempo que tuvo a Iruka como instructor en la academia era su forma brusca de obtener la atención de los estudiantes... y ahora que se vio en la misma posición debe admitir que se vio tentado a hacer lo mismo. Pero de verdad estaba interesado en lo que el chunin estaba diciendo, que clase de daño se puede dejar a Iruka lamentándose.

"Ponles atención Shikamaru, puedes causar mucho bien o daño con solo prestarles atención".

"¿A que te refieres, sensei?" pregunto Shikamaru curioso por la seriedad con la que Iruka le hablaba.

"Estarás aquí por poco tiempo, pero... por favor toma en serio tus clases Shikamaru" tras decir esto Iruka salio del cuarto.

Pero logró llamar la atención del cabeza de piña quien lo siguió hasta la sala de maestros. En el lugar se podía sentir una gran tensión, incluso cuando el entro todo el mundo puso sus ojos sobre él con ira, temor agresión e intención asesina.

Pronto Iruka lo saco de la habitación para salvarlo de las miradas.

"¿Qué esta pasando sensei?" pregunto Shikamaru, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que algo esta mal en la academia.

"Todos están muy tensos" dijo Iruka casi de forma patética, como sintiendo la necesidad de excusar a sus compañeros pero no quisiera hacerlo.

"Ya me di cuenta de eso" reclamo Shikamaru "¿Por qué?" pregunto con enfado, si lo metieron a la jaula de los leones por lo menos debía saber porque.

"Después de lo de Mizuki el Tercero inició una investigación en la academia para evaluar a los instructores y saber que tan confiables somos..." Iruka pauso un momento poniendo sus mano derecha sobre su nariz y recorriendo su cicatriz con los dedos pulgar en indice demostrando lo mucho que le incomodaba hablar de esto "Todo cambio desde ese momento todos fuimos llamados al departamento de Tortura e Interrogatorio para "entrevistas" pero nunca nos dijeron cuales eran los resultados y luego los exámenes chunin empezaron y la academia y los instructores pasaron a un segundo plano. Durante un tiempo nos olvidamos de las evaluaciones y muchos se sintieron a salvo, claro hasta que la Quinta Hokage tomo posesión... al parecer solo otros cuatro instructores y yo pasamos la evaluación y Tsunade-sama esta preparándose para cambiar a los instructores y los actuales estarán a prueba durante un año a prueba y podrían ser degradados a genins... ¿Entiendes por qué se sienten amenazados por ti?"

Shikamaru ahora entendía el porque los instructores de la academia se comportaban de esa forma hacia el, pero estaba sorprendido por la situación actual de la academia. Nunca se imagino estuviera en tal crisis. "¿Solo tu y otros cuatro?" algo estaba realmente mal con eso, cuando fue estudiante nunca le pareció que ninguno de sus instructores no estuviera calificado para serlo y algunos como Iruka incluso llegaron a parecerle eficientes "¿Por que los demás fueron reprobados?".

"Porque de cierta forma son tan culpables de traición como Mizuki" dijo Iruka de forma oscura mirando de reojo la sala de maestros. "Mizuki que trato de robar el rollo prohibido de la aldea usando a un estudiante no fue condenado solo por eso... durante años el estuvo saboteando a ciertos estudiantes y muchos de los instructores se hacían de la vista gorda y supo esconderse de los demás... el causo mucho daño antes de ser atrapado" era claro que Iruka se sentía responsable por los crímenes del antiguo instructor, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, Mizuki uso a un alumno para tratar de obtener el pergamino.

"¿Quien fue el estudiante al que Mizuki uso?" pregunto Shikamaru, tenía una fuerte corazonada.

"Aunque no es un secreto a nadie le gusta hablar del asunto... Mizuki uso a uno de tus antiguos compañeros para su última fechoría" dijo Iruka dándole a entender al joven chunin de que conocía al desafortunado.

"¿Naruto trato de robar el rollo prohibido?" pregunto Shikamaru sin dudar de que la victima fue Naruto, pero le costaba pensar que en aquel entonces alguien pudiera confiar en el rubio para una tarea tan complicada 'Mizuki de verdad era un tonto' pensó, pero algo no encajaba y no sabía que era.

"No, Naruto solo trato de robarlo, tuvo éxito al hacerlo" dijo el instructor con una pequeña sonrisa, vio como Shikamaru estaba confundido así que se explico "Te dije que Mizuki saboteaba a ciertos estudiantes... esos estudiantes tenían mucho potencial como shinobi y eran huérfanos, el eligió a Naruto porque tenía confianza en que lograría hacerse con el rollo y una vez que se lo entregara iba a asesinarlo... de esa forma se aseguraría de que Naruto jamás sería un ninja..." el veterano instructor casi podía ver como la mente del joven trabajaba y llegaba a una conclusión a la que el mismo llego ase tiempo "De cierta forma, Mizuki le temía a Naruto" claro que el sabía el secreto del rubio y Shikamaru no por lo que el estaba ligando el temor del traidor con una talento descomunal que pudo constatar durante la misión Uchiha.

Para Shikamaru no resultaba extraño que alguien pueda sentir miedo hacia Uzumaki en estos días, de hecho durante su primera misión como chunin pudo ver una expresión de puro terror en la kunoichi de Oto cuando vio a Naruto vivo junto al cadáver de Kimimaru, pero en aquel entonces Naruto no era lo que es hoy y tenía una duda "¿Como es que no pudo matar Naruto?" pregunto el Nara sabiendo que tal vez sea la pregunta más importante en el caso.

"Subestimo el potencial de Naruto... cuando engaño a Naruto le dijo debía robar el rollo y aprender una técnica de el... por supuesto el rollo solo tiene técnicas de alto nivel por que pensó que era imposible..." Iruka se detuvo sabiendo que no debía decir nada más ya que lo demás estaba implícito y comenzó a caminar hasta su salón de clases justo antes de que la campana que marca el final del descanso se hizo escuchar.

"¡Campana problemática!".

000

Ino iba junto a su sensei quien estaba algo callada.

Durante el entrenamiento de esta mañana fue más brutal que de costumbre y estaba segura de que hubo un momento en que se estaba riendo por dentro de sus infortunios... como si ayer no hubiera tenido suficiente con su madre mostrandole fotos suyas en pañales a Naruto e invitándolo a volver siempre que quiera.

Por suerte Tsunade ya se hizo cargo de todos los moretones de su cuerpo causados por el entrenamiento así que no tenía problemas con caminar hasta el lugar donde Tsunade-sensei dijo que continuarían con el entrenamiento, pero de verdad ya llevaban mucho tiempo viajando y estaban en cerca de salir de los limites de la aldea y se preguntaba si este entrenamiento sería fuera del pueblo.

Pronto supo que ese no era el caso cuando llegaron lugar con cientos de personas vestidas de negro haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio shinobi ya sea caminando de forma vertical en los árboles alrededor del claro donde estaban o leyendo algún rollo o pergamino. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de gigantesco entrenamiento colectivo pero conforme se acercaba pudo notar algo.

Todos tenían la misma cara... la de Uzumaki Naruto, el mismo que en la academia no podía hacer uno estaba aquí con al menos trescientos bunshins perfectos.

"¡Hey Naruto!" saludo esperando a que el real la salude.

"¡Hey Ino!" saludaron todos los que estaban cerca y de hecho el coro fue totalmente real... '¡Algo anda mal, los bunshins no hablan!'.

"Llegas tarde Tsunade-hime" la voz del Jiraiya llamo su atención mientras miraba con reproche a la Hokage.

"Si, ya veo que empezaron sin nosotras" el tono de Tsunade también era de reproche "Supongo que no puede remediarse" dijo con resignación la Hokage.

Tsunade quería ver la expresión en el rostro de su aprendiz al ver como Naruto llamaba a cientos de replicas a su servició... '¡Demonios traje mi cámara por nada!', fundamentalmente ese era propósito de venir aquí, claro que oficialmente era para que los mocosos entrenen juntos y forjen un vínculo para misiones futuras y a largo plazo también para que los mocosos tengan oportunidad de llegar a algo más 'La novela que Jiraiya planeo para ustedes es bastante interesante una vez que remueves el material para adultos'.

"Ino para iniciar quiero que golpees a Naruto lo bastante fuerte como para inmovilizarlo" Tsunade tenía una sonrisa de misteriosa y divertida e Ino en verdad quería vengarse del rubio por ver todos los momentos vergonzosos de su vida que han sido capturados en imágenes por lo que camino hasta el rubio más cercano, lo toco en el hombre para comprobar que sea el real, luego le dio una patada que pondría en duda que Naruto pueda tener hijos.

Por un momento disfruto el rostro del dolor en la cara del rubio '¡Eso te enseñara a entender una indirecta!' pero de repente Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo blanco "¿¡Pero qué...!" 'De acuerdo... eso fue raro'.

"Intentalo de nuevo" ordeno Tsunade divertida tras ver el área que su alumna decidió atacar y vio como repetía el mismo procedimiento una vez más para obtener el mismo resultado, luego sin necesidad de se lo pidiera de nuevo ataco a otro rubio usando el mismo golpe repitió el proceso unas ocho veces hasta que finalmente los rubios comenzaron a huir de ella como alma que lleva el diablo y decidió perseguirlos.

"¡Ya basta!" Ino volteo para ver como uno de los rubios se acercaba gritando a los sannin y decidió ir por el.

"¡Ya es suficiente Ino!" Tsunade la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a este Naruto.

"Pero senseiiii..." La verdad Ino intentando convencer a la legendaria rubia con un puchero... golpear a estos Narutos, fueran lo que fueran es muy divertido.

"Este es el real Ino" Tsunade tenía nuevamente una gran sonrisa en la cara 'Si tan solo Jiraiya usara este jutsu de la misma forma que Naruto se habría ahorrado mucho dolor' pensó recordando las veces en que le tuvo que golpear a su pervertido compañero por espiarla

"¡Eso no es gracioso Ino yo recuerdo todo lo que mis clones hacen!" dijo el rubio mientras usaba una mano en la entrepierna para proteger las más valiosas joyas del clan Namikaze de un posible ataque.

"¿Esos son bunshins?" pregunto Ino ansiosa de recibir una explicación, los bunshins no tienen masa, solo son una ilusión usada para comprar tiempo contra oponentes de bajo nivel.

"Kage bunshin" corrigió Jiraiya con orgullo en su voz "A diferencia de los bunshins normales estos son sólidos por lo que atacar y recibir ataques" incluso Jiraiya estaba protegiendo su entrepierna cuando menciono lo de recibir ataques, 'Esta chica es un poco más osada que Tsunade, por suerte Naruto es más escurridizo que yo'.

"Una de las principales características de este jutsu es que el usuario recibe los conocimientos adquiridos por su replica, lo que lo hace un jutsu ideal para misiones de espionaje, y como ya comprobaste la cantidad de daño que pueden recibir es muy pequeña por lo que no son muy útiles en un combate... a menos claro que puedas crear suficientes para abrumar a tus oponentes con sus números y puedas reemplazarlos rápidamente" la explicación de Tsunade maravillo a Ino, ya quería comenzar a aprender este jutsu.

"¡Es grandioso, ¿como se hace?" pregunto Ino entusiasmada por aprender el jutsu sin tomar en cuenta las debilidades del mismo.

"Lo siento Ino, pero no puedes aprenderlo todavía" dijo Tsunade de forma casual y agrego "necesitas reservas de chacra más grandes, al nivel jonin al menos" aclaro antes de que Ino pueda hacer algún reclamo.

"¡Pero Naruto puede hacerlo!" se quejo Ino, si el rubio puede entonces debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo sin tener grandes reservas.

"Ino, si comparo **mis** reservas con las de Naruto, el tiene 120% y la técnica esta prohibida" la voz de Tsunade mostraba algo de fastidió, es decir, ella la Hokage tiene menos chacra que un mocoso.

Ino miro al rubio con disimulada admiración, después de todo lo que paso ayer y lo de hoy se sentía bastante fuera de lugar, pero tenía una par de preguntas ¿como es que Naruto tiene tanto chacra y como es que aprendió una técnica prohibida?.

"Bien entonces para el próximo ejercicio ustedes..."

000

Maito Gai regreso de una exitosa misión de rango A la noche de ayer y hoy se encontró con que su estudiante favorito estuvo nuevamente en el hospital, al menos esta vez fue solo por una noche, principalmente para mantenerlo en observación.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto el jonin con preocupación, a pesar de que Lee siempre entrenaba duro son pocas las veces que a tenido que ser internado por que se le pasara la mano y debía tomar al menos dos días para volver a entrenar por ordenes medicas y el que este hoy aquí significa que no el cansancio lo que lo envió al hospital.

Cuando su clon miniatura se mostró renuente a decir las causas de su hospitalización fue Ten-Ten quien respondió "Ayer Lee tuvo unos combates de práctica con Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki se excedió un poco" la voz de la kunoichi de su equipo le decía que el otro genin hirió a Lee a propósito.

"Naruto-san simplemente sobrestimo las capacidades de Lee con la primera puerta abierta" Ten-Ten de dio una mirada de reproche al genio de los Hyuga por contarle eso a su sensei... ahora Lee podía estar en problemas.

"¡Abriste la primera puerta solo para un entrenamiento!" reclamo Gai, el jonin le había prohibido el uso de las puertas de chacra en entrenamientos, además estaba también la prohibición de usarlas contra aliados.

Lee miro con rabia a Neji antes confrontar la mirada decepcionada de su sensei y modelo de vida, odiaba decepcionar a Gai-sensei y ahora se sentía miserable "¡Pero Gai-sensei, el dijo que yo no merecía ser ninja, que nunca debí graduarme de la academia, yo estaba defendiendo mi camino ninja!" se defendió diciéndole a su sensei que al menos una de las condiciones con las que podía usar las puertas estaba activa.

"Lee... usar las puertas contra un ninja de la hoja es considerado como agresión excesiva, me temo que si Uzumaki pone una queja podrían suspenderte por unos seis meses" explico Gai.

A Lee le sorprendió que a pesar de ser el quien termino en el hospital podría recibir un castigo después de todo lo que paso "No volverá a pasar sensei, entrenare tanto que la próxima vez que me enfrente a él no tendré que usar la puertas para ganar" dijo poniendo su pose de chico bueno.

"No creo que eso sea posible" de nuevo Lee le dio una mirada de ira a su compañero de equipo, '¿Qué no había dicho que me daría el benefició de la duda?' pensó con resentimiento al darse cuenta de que Neji estaba tomando el lado de un ninja al que apenas conoce en lugar del suyo.

"Naruto y yo somos parecidos, estoy seguro que con suficiente entrenamiento podré vencerlo" dijo Lee seguro de si mismo, después de todo si el rubio tuvo que hacer el entrenamiento suplementario para graduarse no es muy diferente a el.

"No, su situación se parecía pero Naruto-san y tu son como dos caras de una moneda" argumento Neji confundiendo a Lee.

"¿A que te refieres?" fue Ten-Ten quien hizo la pregunta, a pesar de que en este momento el Hyuga no es su compañero de equipo favorito Neji siempre a tenido dones de observación excepcionales por lo que el pudo ver algo que ella no.

"Para empezar" comenzó Neji viendo a Lee directamente como desafiándolo a negar lo que iba a decir "Lee no puede moldear su chacra para hacer jutsus debido a su débil y estrecho sistema de circulación de chacra mientras que Naruto-san tiene un sistema de chacra extremadamente fuerte capaz de soportar chacra para jutsus de alto nivel como el Kage bunshin que uso contra ti..." Neji se detuvo un momento cuando sintió la mirada sorprendida de su sensei sobre el '¿Qué tan avanzado es el Kage bunshin?' pensó antes de continuar "claro que ambos tenían problemas para hacer jutsus pero al contrario tuyo él se quedo entrenando hasta poder usar jutsus por que nadie lo ayudo" termino Neji con una expresión ilegible en la cara.

Lee resintió el último comentario, la insinuación de que el es ninja gracias a corrupción en la academia fue una de las principales razones por las que abrió la primera puerta iba a decir algo pero su sensei se le adelanto.

"Lee, no quiero que vuelvas a buscar a Naruto... no creo que se queje luego de que el mismo usó una técnica prohibida pero lo mejor será que te alejes de el" Gai se sorprendió al saber que el rubio puede usar una técnica de nivel jonin pero se alegro ya que es una técnica prohibida y el que la usara contra Lee le daba un atenuante a Lee en caso de decida tomar represarías "Ahora a entrenar".

000

"Ya es suficiente" dijo Gai señalando el final del entrenamiento, claro que tenía entrenar un poco más con Lee más tarde pero era suficiente para los demás.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo sensei?"

"Claro, Neji" 


	9. Deciciones

Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera mió Orochimaru habría sido encerrado por pedofilo.

000

Neji se alejo de sus compañeros dándole a entender a su sensei que lo que iba a preguntar no debía ser escuchado por sus compañeros "¿Tuviste algo que ver con la graduación de Lee?" pregunto sabiendo que darle vueltas al asunto solo haría que escuche sobre las llamas de la juventud repetidas veces.

Gai no se esperaba esa pregunta, cuando Neji le pidió hablar supuso que se trataba de algún nuevo entrenamiento o un jutsu en el que esta interesado... pero nunca algo como esto, este es un terreno resbaladizo para el "Si" dijo de forma fría sin saber en realidad a lo que su estudiante quería llegar con esta pregunta, pero sabe que por su barrera de sangre mentirle es inútil.

"Me lo imaginaba" dijo Neji sin que su voz cambie en lo absoluto para luego alejarse de su sensei caminando como si nada.

"¿Para que querías saberlo, Neji?" Gai necesitaba saber lo que su estudiante más dotado haría de aquí en adelante, su respuesta bien pudo ser la tijera que corto a su equipo.

"Ayer cuando Naruto-san y Lee entrenaban Lee le pidió un combate exclusivo de taijutsu, que Naruto-san rechazo... Lee intento convencerlo de que era buena idea llegando a decir que su sueño es ser un gran ninja solo con taijutsu, Naruto-san le dijo que estaba bien pero que aún debía aprender algo de ninjutsu o genjutsu para ser de más ayuda al equipo..." explico Neji para que sus siguientes palabras tengan sentido "Gai, los ninjas de Konoha trabajamos en equipos, la debilidad de uno nos afecta a todos... las estrategias y combinaciones que nos enseñas en su mayoria tratan de cubrir las discapacidades de Lee para fortalecer al grupo. Pero no siempre seremos nosotros quienes estemos con Lee y quienes trabajen con el no siempre podrán cubrirlo... graduar a Lee hizo a Konoha débil y pone a cualquiera de sus potenciales compañeros de equipo en peligro..." Esta es la conclusión a la que llego tras pensar en las palabras del rubio "Lee no es apto para el sistema de equipos de Konoha... me quedare en el equipo hasta ascender a chunin pero luego pediré una transferencia y le recomendare lo mismo a Ten-Ten"

la fría lógica del un ninja que es un chunin en todo a excepción del rango golpeo a Gai con más fuerza que cualquier golpe que haya recibido en su vida, y por un momento se sintió culpable por negociar con el instructor Mizuki para que se elabore una prueba diferente para Lee, pero después de todos los sacrificios que su pupilo a hecho no puede simplemente abandonarlo, nunca lo abandonara y mientras viva estará allí para él aunque su equipo ya este roto Lee siempre podrá contar con el.

000

La señora Haruno a estado muy preocupada por su única hija por un muy buen tiempo, al principio fue porque logró convertirse en genin y su vida estaría en peligro durante las misiones, después por la muerte de la chica Ami que estaba en su equipo, en ese punto le imploro que se retirara, pero no escucho, recientemente su hija estuvo muy deprimida por la deserción su compañero de equipo el último Uchiha, pero lo de ahora era definitivamente algo por lo que nunca pensó que tendría que preocuparse:

Su querida hija a estado leyendo Icha icha: Paradise.

La pequeña pelirrosa a estado leyendo material para adultos proveido por su sensei bajo la excusa de que le ayudaran en su entrenamiento de genjutsus y fue firmemente apoyada por en hombre de cabello parado.

Claro que ella hizo de todo para ver si había alguna forma de convencer al hombre de que poner a su "inocente" hija a leer esa basura pero al ser Sakura una Shinobi debía obedecer sus ordenes y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Solo le gustaría nunca haber escuchado a su hija soltar risitas mientras ojeaba el libro.

000

Ino estaba exausta, a su sensei se le ocurrio que sería bueno para ella correr contra corriente en un río cercano con una piedra de cincuenta libras atada a su cintura.

Claro que es una buena forma de aumentar su resistencia pero es tan agotador.

Ahora, ya de noche, ella camina junto a su sensei, Jiraiya-sama y Naruto.

"¿A donde vamos Tsunade-sensei?" pregunto al darse cuenta de que no van ni a la torre del Hokage ni a su casa.

"Ino en esta vida todo se trata de equilibrio si trabajas duro, juegas duro" dijola Hokage con una sonrisa que le decia a Ino que al menos no todo el entrenamiento de la sannin sería una nueva y creativa forma de probar sus limites, por lo que de momento decidió guardar silencio.

000

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrió y dejo de mirar la luna '¿Acaso sentí una perturbación en el orden natural de las cosas...?'.

000

Tras unos minutos más de caminata el grupo compuesto por un 75 por ciento de rubios llego a un lugar en las afueras del Konoha, cerca del lugar donde entrenaron.

Jiraiya dio un paso al frente, saco un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta "Las damas primero" dijo con un tono reverente mientras se hacia a un lado para permitir que las féminas ingresen al lugar.

"Podrías dejar de fingir que eres un caballero Jiraiya, eso no le sienta bien a un viejo pervertido como tú" A Ino se le hizo extraño ver la familiaridad entre los shinobis veteranos expresada con las risas que ambos dejaron escapar por su puesta en escena.

La joven rubia miro a Naruto con una mirada confundida, solo han pasado unos pocos días desde que Tsunade la tomó como aprendiz por lo que no sabe como se comporta cuando no la esta entrenando o desempeñándose como Hokage por lo tanto le resultaba algo extraño ver a la legendaria kunoichi tan relajada "¿Esto es normal?" le pregunto al rubio.

"Para ellos... si" dijo Naruto sin darle mucha importancia y fue esa misma actitud relajada la que hizo que su comentario diera un giro cómico desde el punto de vista de la Yamanaka quien rió ligeramente.

"Lo dices como si estuvieran locos" comento por lo bajo con intenciones de que solo Naruto la escuchara pero para ser un ninja del calibre de sus senseis necesitas sentidos mucho mejor entrenados que la mayoría de los shinobis.

"Eso fue grosero Ino" reclamo Tsunade "mañana entrenaremos tus habilidades de evasión de nuevo... todo el día" dijo la Hokage disfrutando de lo blanca que se puso la piel de su estudiante.

"Te reto a que señales a un solo jonin cuerdo" Jiraiya medio se defendió y medio bromeo con la rubia.

"Asuma-sensei" respondió Ino rápidamente a lo que ambos sannin rieron a carcajadas confundiendo no solo a Ino también a Naruto

"¡¿El que fuma caramelos?" pregunto Jiraiya en medio de sus risas.

"¿El que fuma qué?" pregunto Ino sin saber a lo que se referían, el humo de la segunda mano de Asuma siempre le pareció normal.

"Mejor no preguntes... Ero-sennin sabe todos los vicios de los jonins de la aldea... ¿A que da miedo?" pregunto Naruto guiñándole un ojo a la joven rubia.

"¡No me llames Ero-sennin!" regaño Jiraiya preguntandose que hizo para merecer a un estudiante tan irrespetuoso, una mirada a Tsunade le dio la respuesta '... A eso'

"Pensándolo bien tienes razón... Un hombre averiguando asuntos privados sobre hombres más jóvenes... es realmente perturbador" Ino continuo con la broma que Naruto inicio ganándose risas de dos terceras partes de su publico, el tercio restante solo grito que el no tenía esas preferencias.

000

La noche transcurrió con historias de los sannin,durante juegos de poker que Tsunade siempre perdía, una que otra copa de sake y ocasionalmente hacía bromas a expensas de alguno de los participantes bastante amenas y de buen gusto.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Tsunade y Jiraiya intercambiaban miradas de forma discreta "Mocoso ve y trae los rollos de fuinjutsu básico" ordeno el hombre de cabello blanco.

Naruto se levanto de su lugar para ir a su habitación, después de todo hace mucho que no usa ni consulta ese material y ha estado estudiando más que simple almacenamiento.

"Ino mejor ve con el... tendrás que estudiar esos rollos" ordeno Tsunade.

Cuando los genins subieron por las escaleras a donde esta la habitación de Naruto los sannin compartieron una mirada complice.

000

Cuando llegaron a la planta alta de la casa caminaron hasta estar frente a una de las puertas, el rubio hizo un par de sellos de manos y en la puerta aparecieron dos hexágonos dibujados en ella, Naruto levanto sus manos y las cruzo para poner la derecha en el hexágono izquierdo y la izquierda en la derecha.

Después de un segundo escucho un chasquido de la puerta y con un empujón del Uzumaki esta se abrió y ambos entraron en la habitación que era tan... naranja.

El papel tapiz, los cobertores de la cama, estantes en las paredes, el armario, un pequeño escritorio y varias pinturas del amanecer en naranja neón. Por lo tanto Ino llego a la única conclusión lógica:

"¿Vives aquí?"

"Si, pero la casa es de Jiraiya-sensei" dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hasta uno de los estantes recupero un par de rollos de buen tamaño, cada uno era de aproximadamente una quinta parte del que llevaba Jiraiya por lo que obviamente sería difícil transportarlos.

"Son un poco mas grandes de lo que pensaba" dijo la rubia impresionada, ella por supuesto sabe como guardar y liberar cosas en sellos, pero nunca espero que hubiera mucha ciencia detrás del método de almacenamiento favorito Ne los shinobis, con algo de disgusto Ino saco un poco del fino alambre ninja que se usa para trampas para atar los rollos a su espalda ganándose una mirada burlona de Naruto en el proceso "¿Qué?".

Sin decir una palabra el rubio tomo un papel de su escritorio y un pequeño pincel con el que dibujo una formula en el papel, luego tomo los rollos que le dio a Ino y los sello en el papel.

"El fuinjutsu es muy útil, estudia mucho" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le daba el papel a Ino.

Ino acepto el papel pero ya estaba cansada de estar impresionada por el rubio "Si, pero es inútil durante una batalla" dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

"¿Nunca has usado un sello explosivo?" pregunto Naruto levantando una ceja.

"Claro, con un hitai-ite puedes comprarlos por unos cuantos ryus" Ino no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que estaba equivocada tan fácilmente.

"Hey mocosos, bajen antes de que se les ocurra hacer algo divertido" les frito Jiraiya desde el primer piso causando que un tinte rojo aparezca en las mejillas de los genins.

"Ya hablaremos luego" dijo Naruto mientras salia de su habitación para evitar más comentarios agudos de su sensei.

000

"¿Por qué tienes que acompañarme, acaso sensei cree que no puedo cuidarme sola?" pregunto Ino con enojo en su voz al rubio que la acompañaba.

"No me lo preguntes a mi" respondió Naruto mientras acompañaba a Ino a su casa por ordenes de la Hokage, la líder de la aldea le dio una explicación, pero decirle que ella todavía estaba preocupada por su estado luego de su primer asesinato no le parecía prudente "¿Quieres ver algo increíble?" pregunto esperando cambiar el tema.

"Más te vale que no sea algo pervertido" amenazo Ino interesada, después de todo aún faltaba un largo trecho hasta su casa y estaba aburrida.

Naruto rompió salto a un árbol cercano y le arranco una rama y volvió con Ino, saco un pequeño pincel de su bolsa de herramientas que parecía estar húmedo, lo movió sobre la rama por un momento y se lo dio a la rubia.

Ino se detuvo debajo de un poste con iluminación y examino la rama buscando algún mensaje o un dibujo pero no encontro nada. "¿Que hay de increíble?" pregunto rindiéndose ante su curiosidad.

Naruto no le respondió sino que tomó la rama y la lanzó a los aires con todas sus fuerzas y una vez que llego a su altura máxima hizo un sello de manos y la rama exploto con más fuerza que un sello explosivo normal.

"Dibuje una formula explosiva con tinta invisible" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción por probarle a su acompañante que existen muchos usos para el fuinjutsu.

"¿Bien, pero además de almacenar y hacer explotar cosas que más puedes hacer?" Ino estaba decidida a demostrarle que aunque con algo de imaginación puedes convertir un sello en algo temible todavía son pocas las cosas que puedes hacer con ellos.

"Puedes crear sistemas de seguridad y detección, puedes transportar a un compañero que este herido o inclusive invocarlo puedes hacer lo que sea te imagines" dijo Naruto ya algo frustrado por el escepticismo de la Yamanaka expresado con una indiferencia hacia sus palabras.

"¡Hija llegaste, estaba preocupada por ti!" la voz de Inoichi Yamanaka se hizo presente deteniendo cualquier respuesta de su hija.

"¡Papi!" Ino corrio dejando a Naruto atrás para abrazar a su padre, nunca le importo que le digan hijita de papá porque de verdad adoraba a su padre. "Hasta luego Naruto... gracias" dijo despidiéndose de su escolta rubio notando como su padre solo le sonreía agradeciéndole el gesto de traerla a casa pero sin invitarlo a casa como su madre lo haría.

"Hasta luego Ino, señor Yamanaka" Naruto se despidió un tanto de forma educada pero todavía se podía ver algo de decepción en su rostro.

000

La semana que tuvo que esperar paso de forma lenta, casi como disfrutando la tortura a la que la sometía.

Pero su determinación nunca cambio o aminoro, simplemente podía sentir que este era el momento ideal para esto, su reloj biológico no podía equivocarse y ahora frente a su sensei, amiga y figura materna y su nueva pupila estaba segura de que este era su momento.

"La semana pasó Tsunade-sama" declaro con voz tranquila dando su respuesta de forma implícita con su actitud calmada, serena y por sobre todo segura.

"Y no has cambiado de opinión..." por su parte Tsunade pudo leer a su primera aprendiz fácilmente "Bien, entonces tienes mi permiso" 


	10. Misiones

Aclaracion: Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera mio Kiba tendría su propio programa en Animal Planet.

Segunda aclaración: no soy dueño de Animal Planet... todavía.

000

Ser medico ninja es menos glamorosa de lo que pensó en un principio, mucho menos.

A decir verdad nunca se imagino que terminaría asistiendo a una inseminación artificial a los trece años pero Tsunade-sensei insistió en que sería bueno para ella familiarizarse con un quirofano y aunque le resulto incomodo estaba ciento por ciento segura de que lo fue mucho más para Shizune-sempai.

Shizune-sempai... la verdad no entendía la necesidad de la primera aprendiz de su maestra de tener un hijo de esta forma, ya que aunque nunca lo admitira en publico Tsunade-sensei tenia razón al decir que sería mucho más fácil entrar a un bar emborracharse y dejarse llevar por la lujuria.

"Espero que nunca tengas que entenderme" Le dijo la morena aún cuando nunca le pregunto por que lo hacía pero al parecer se notaba que tenía curiosidad por los motivos detras de la decisión que tomo la asistente de la Hokage.

000

Pasó una semana desde la exitosa inseminación de Shizune-sempai y por lo pronto sigue ayudando a Tsunade-sensei como su asistente mientras que ella por su parte esta acostumbrándose a la rutina de entrenamiento de Tsunade-sensei que consiste en entrenamiento físico matutino y estudio y practica de ninjutsu medico en las tardes cuatro veces por semana y las tardes de los días restantes por lo general entrena junto a Naruto y Jiraiya... no se necesita ser un genio para saber que los sannin quieren que sus estudiantes formen un equipo.

Dejando su entrenamiento a un lado la joven rubia se interesa en un grupo de refugiados del país de la Ola que pide asilo a su sensei. Al parecer algún bastardo multimillonario prácticamente compro el país y lo convirtió en un dispensador de drogas ilegales donde se reunen criminales, asesinos y traficantes.

Al parecer este pequeño grupo de tan solo veinte personas consiguió escapar luego de que la última esperanza del lugar, un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna fuera asesinado y el puente destruido.

Al parecer este Tazuna salió en busca de protección y contrato a un equipo de ninjas renegados en lugar de ir a una aldea oculta por razones económicas... mala idea, fue traicionado por sus guarda espaldas en cuanto Gatou, el ganster, les ofreció diez veces el valor del contrato original por la cabeza del constructor.

El grupo originalmente vino a Konoha con esperanzas de contratar los servicios de los ninjas de la aldea pero el preció que su maestra puso por la misión los escandalizo: Dos millones de ryu.

Claro que trataron de regatear pero Tsunade-sensei fue firme al decir que la Ola esta demasiado hundida en la mierda como para arriesgar a sus ninjas por nada menos, y aunque nunca lo mencionara, la aldea necesita a sus shinobis en misiones de alto perfil para recuperarse del ataque combinado de Oto y Suna por lo que no puede hacer misiones simplemente por caridad.

Pronto fue evidente que nunca podrían pagar lo pactado por lo que Tsunade-sensei les propuso que se queden en Konoha recordandoles de forma sutil que para este momento sus cabezas ya tienen un precio en su tierra natal.

Normalmente no sería tan fácil para un grupo de extranjeros obtener ciudadanía en Konoha pero tras un sutil interrogatorio, que uno de los miembros de su clan camino por la mente de los cabecillas para asegurarse de que no tengan segundas intenciones y que Konoha perdiera muchos civiles durante el asalto combinado y la poca migración que las aldeas ocultas reciben de forma regular les dio una puerta a un mejor futuro.

El grupo esta formado mayoritariamente por hombres adultos entre veinte y cinco a treinta y cinco años hay un par de mujeres y un solo niño de aproximadamente siete años que podría empezar en la academia y aumentar las posibilidades de que a Shikamaru le salgan canas verdes... sip sería genial ya que el pobre niño parece un completo emo, aunque considerando las circunstancias no lo culpa.

"¡Ino será mejor que vuelvas a esos libros o mañana haremos entrenamiento de evasión por ocho horas!"

Sip Ino no dudo un segundo en volver a sus estudios.

000

'Ooook, esta es la última vez que acepto una sugerencia de moda de Sakura'.

"¡Responde... ¿Quien eres y qué hiciste con Hatake Kakashi?" la mirada de Ibiki le confirmo al jonin de cabello plateado porque se le considera como uno de los mejores interrogadores del continente... si fuera alguien más ya habría perdido el control de sus intestinos.

"¡Por última vez. Yo. Soy. Kakashi!" grito sin dudar, cualquier duda le costaría más tiempo en el departamente de Tortura e Interogación.

"Por favor Kakashi nunca usaría un parche de ojo estilo pirata de color rosa".

Touche.

000

Lee había estado esforzándose bastante con su entrenamiento.

Desde hace una semana empezó a enfocarse su aceleración, luego de la primera práctica que tuvo con Gai-sensei después de que Uzumaki lo pusiera en el hospital sin que supiera como le pregunto a su instructor sobre la anomalía en la aceleración del rubio.

Al parecer la forma de correr de Uzumaki recibe el nombre de Shukuchi o terreno que desaparece y se caracteriza principalmente por su aceleración instantánea, cuando le pidió a Gai-sensei que se lo enseño el jonin se mostró dubitativo, al parecer su estilo de Taijutsu el Goken y el Shukuchi no se llevan bien ya que las posibilidades de ataque con las piernas se reducen lo cual explicaba el porque las patadas del rubio a pesar de que eran bastante fuertes eran tan fáciles de evadir.

Pero aún así los efectos obtenidos por una aceleración mayor tendrían grandes efectos sobre su taijutsu.

No por primera vez desde que se convirtió en shinobi dudaba que podría llegar a ser un gran ninja, pero esta era la primera vez que no temía por su vida.

Neji. Su compañero de equipo no es alguien que se guarde lo que piensa de alguien a quien considera inferior.

Tal vez deba sentirse afortunado de que haya mantenido sus palabras en un tono profesional... pero de todas formas el decirle que algún día un ninja de Konoha morira por su discapacidad es ir muy lejos.

Durante su tiempo como ninja en el equipo de Gai-sensei nunca ha sido una carga, y nunca lo será.

Es por eso que pasa la mayoría de sus días puliendo y mejorando su taijutsu y practicando las habilidades ninja como caminar en los árboles y sobre el agua 'No necesito a Neji, no lo necesito...' pensó recordando las dolorosas palabras de su compañero: "En cuanto ascienda a chunin pediré mi transferencia... no quiero estar allí cuando alguien muera por tu culpa".

Neji estaba convencido de que su discapacidad no solo lo ponía en riesgo a el sino a sus compañeros de equipo '¡Es absurdo!' se dijo a si mismo, ninjas mueren todos los días sin que el este cerca, y si alguien llega a morir en una misión en la que el participe será porque no entreno lo suficiente, el no tendrá nada que ver.

000

El entrenamiento matutino estuvo bien, aún sin que Jiraiya-sensei estuviera presente puede enfocarse en su condición física tal y como se lo encomendó el hombre de cabello blanco.

Aunque el siente que podría hacer el entrenamiento de clones estando solo conoce los riesgos por lo que siente que es mejor estar seguro que tener algo que lamentar, el hecho es que los riesgos de que el chacra del Kyubi tiende a ser más difícil con el usó prolongado de clones... el prerequisito principal para acelerar su progreso en las áreas que necesita como el control de chacra y el genjutsu.

Sintiéndose un poco atado en cuanto a su entrenamiento por el momento opto por trabajar en algo nuevo...

000

La Torre del fuego donde esta la oficina del Hokage es un lugar eternamente activo, con shinobis entregando reportes las 24 horas del día no puede ser de otra forma.

Es por eso que los Hokages odian las mañanas, cada vez que dejan su oficina por la noche saben que habrá papeleo fresco en la mañana. Pero en este momento la Quinta Hokage aún esta atendiendo asuntos de la aldea.

"¿...Entonces estas seguro?" pregunto Tsunade en voz baja, sin importarle los jutsus de privacidad o los sellos que Jiraiya puso al rededor de su oficina, ninguna precaución esta de más en este caso.

"Por su puesto, mi red de espías es la mejor del mundo al contrario de lo que piensa el bastardo. La base de ANBU Ne esta en este lugar..." dijo señalando a un mapa generado por un genjutsu sobre Tsunade "la entrada es un desagüe, el lugar es un bunker en extremo resistente... sobreviviría aunque el resto de la aldea fuera destruida".

"Es maldito anciano todavía piensa que Konoha debe conquistar el resto del mundo" dijo Tsunade como si recitara un axioma "Y la única forma de que Konoha marche a ese tipo de guerra es con el como kage".

"Hace mucho que Danzo dejo de estar entre los más opcionados, hace mucho que sus poderes comenzaron su declive sin que nunca se pudiera comparar con sensei... la única forma en que el puede convertirse en Hokage sería la re-fundación de la aldea" el sannin dijo el único escenario en que el anciano pudiera convertirse en el líder de Konoha.

"Pero antes debe destruirla... o hacer que la destruyan" agrego la Hokage llegando a una conclusión "Shimura Danzo es una amenaza para Konoha y debe morir".

"¿Qué hay del resto de Ne?" pregunto Jiraiya sabiendo que aunque la cabeza muera el cuerpo aún puede hacer daño.

"No podremos acabar con todos... pero tengo una idea..."

000

"¿Una misión?" pregunto Ino emocionada, hace mucho que no sale en una misión fuera de la aldea y una de las razones por las que decidió ser una kunoichi fue por la oportunidad de ver el mundo.

"Si... un amigo mio, Jirocho del país del té solicito un escuadrón de ninjas hace un par de meses y quedo en enviar los detalles de la misión con sus mensajeros, no hemos tenido noticias hasta ahora por lo que tendrán que preguntarle los detalles al cliente en cuanto lleguen" dijo Tsunade mientras le lanzaba un mapa e instrucciones enrolladas a su aprendiz.

"¿Cuando lleguen?" pregunto Ino al darse cuenta de que en esta misión se solicita un equipo "¿Con quien iré?".

"Naruto" dijo Tsunade suprimiendo una sonrisa, la sutileza nunca fue su fuerte.

"¿Y...?" pregunto Ino sin objetar a su primer compañero de escuadrón, pero definitivamente necesitaban un tercer integrante... así es como Konoha opera.

"En realidad les dejare que ustedes elijan a su último compañero... ahora ve y dile a Naruto que deben prepararse y partan en cuanto los tres esten listos" con esas palabras Ino salió de la oficina de su sensei en dirección al lugar habitual de entrenamiento de su compañero rubio.

000

Saltando de techo en techo Ino iba lo más rápido que sus divinas piernas podían propulsarla, a pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuvo la oportunidad de salir de la aldea en una misión y descansar de la tortu... err, entrenamiento de Tsunade-sensei que la noticia en verdad la emociono.

Pronto estuvo en el claro donde entrena con el rubio tres veces por semana, pero Naruto no estaba allí pero no se preocupo, a unos cincuenta metros del claro hay un risco y de unos cuarenta metros y a continuación esta un río que también usan por entrenar 'Debe estar en el río' pensó antes de dirigirse al lugar a máxima velocidad y vio al rubio en las orillas del río haciendo recorridos a lo largo del mismo cargando un par de rocas sobre sus hombros desnudos, de hecho Naruto estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y al parecer todo el entrenamiento que hacía estaba dando sus frutos dado que aún a la distancia se podía ver que sus músculos pectorales y abdominales están tomando una apariencia bastante solida.

"¡Hey Naruto!" grito llamándole la atención a la vez que lo saludaba mientras corría hasta donde el rubio hacia su rutina.

"¿Ino?" pregunto Naruto algo sorprendido por ver a la rubia aqui, hoy no tienen entrenamiento juntos y por lo que sabe a estas horas suele estudiar teoría medica bajo la supervisión de Tsunade-obasama.

"!Ponte tu camisa... tenemos una misión!" la rubia estaba llena de energía por lo que ella misma fue hasta la rama donde estaba la prenda faltante del Uzumaki y se la lanzo para luego tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hasta la aldea explicandole la misión.

000

"Hey Ino-cerda... ¿Qué haces arrastrando a Naruto-san semidesnudo por la aldea?" la pregunta hizo que viera a su acompañante aún descamisado y noto que lo estaba tomando de la mano y se helo.

"¡Sakura, no es lo que piensas nosotros solo... ¿Qué haces con ese libro?" toda idea de alcarar cualquier malentendido con su amiga y antigua rival se fueron al caño cuando vio a la pelirosa con un libro naranja en su mano.

"E... es parte de... mi entrenamiento... si de mi entrenamiento jeje" dijo Sakura antes de ocultar su libro y salir corriendo.

'Bueno... al menos se a quien no elegir para la misión' pensó Ino "¡Ponte la camisa!" ordeno con firmeza

000

Después del fiasco del desnudo Ino y Naruto fueron a un kiosko cercano para decidir a quien le pedirián que fuera con ellos.

"No podemos llevar a Shikamaru porque Tsuande-sensei lo tiene dando clases pero Chouji debe estar en el restaurante de BBQ que tanto le gusta así que yo iré por el y tu busca tú equipo" ordeno Ino ignorando la parte de preguntarle al rubio lo que opina.

"No se si Chouji sea una buena elección..." dijo Naruto mientras detenía a Ino antes de que saliera corriendo de nuevo.

"De que hablas, fui compañera de equipo de Chouji mucho tiempo y se que lo hará bien" Dijo Ino en tono de reprimenda.

"No dudo que Chouji sea bueno pero dijiste que no sabemos todos los detalles de la misión por lo que creo que debemos llevar a alguien que nos ayude a evitar... sorpresas desagradables" aclaro el rubio sin atreverse a mirar a la kunoichi a los ojos.

"¡Oye mis ojos estan aqui arriba!" dijo Ino mientras con us mano derecha subía el menton del Uzumaki separando sus ojos de su busto 'pervertido'.

"Ven, ya se a quien llevar" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano que la Yamaka uso para alejar sus ojos de sus encantos antes de que la situación escale en algo mayor.

000

Maito Gai no es un hombre de muchas tradiciones, pero le gusta conservar una:

Cada vez que recibe una paga mayor a 50,000 ryu invitar a su equipo a una galeria de tiro shinobi para jugar un rato.

En el lugar hay pequeños blancos moviles que se mueven a gran velocidad en patrones aleatoreos por lo que ningún civil a ganado un premio... jamás, sin embargo se trata de uno de los lugares preferidos de su estudiante femenina.

Pero hoy además de celebrar un cheque gordo quería reforzar el desgastado vínculo de su equipo.

Claro que ningún plan sobrevive el contacto con la albedrio.

"Eres dificil de encontrar, Neji" al escuchar una voz todo el equipo busco el origen encontrándolo en un par de genins rubios tomados de la mano.

"Naruto-san, Ino-san, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?" Respondió Neji yendo al grano como es habitual en el.

"Tenemos una misión pero necesitamos a alguien más. ¿Te apuntas?" pregunto Naruto extendiendo su mano izquierda ya que tenía la derecha ocupada.

Neji miro la mano del genin preguntándose si no se daba cuenta de que es la mano incorrecta para sellar un trato o si no lo sabía pero no quería soltar la mano de su acompañante.

"La misión es en el país del Té y la paga es de rango B" añadió Ino intuyendo por la expresión del Hyuga que no estaba seguro sobre si aceptar o no.

"Seguro" Neji estrecho la mano izquierda de Naruto 'Al parecer están juntos'.


	11. El incidente del país del Té P I

Aclaración: Naruto no es mio, si lo fuera Sakura sería modelo de comerciales de shampoo

000

Los tres jóvenes shinobis caminaban por el camino hacia el País de Té, cada un llevaba una muda de ropa diferente a la que acostumbran usar en las misiones: Naruto regreso a su escandaloso overol anaranjado, Ino llevaba una blusa sin mangas de color amarillo claro con una linea crema a la altura del busto y una falda azul que llegaba asta un par de centímetros por encima de sus rodillas y además tenía un vendaje en su mano izquierda y su tobillo derecho que parecían cubrir unas heridas, Neji por su parte no cambio demasiado con su mismo atuendo complementado con un par de enormes lentes para sol que cubrían sus ojos; los tres ocultaban sus Hitai-ite en sus mochilas las cuales por su puesto contenían sus ropas regulares así como más armas y herramientas ninjas.

Querían parecer civiles puesto que la posibilidad de encontrarse con ninjas enemigos durante la misión era alta y no querían que supieran que se enfrentaban a otros ninjas y viajar con la apariencia de civiles les ayudaría en su cubierta, claro aumentaban el riesgo de encontrarse con asaltantes de camino al parecer tres niños inocentes, pero por la reciente invasión las patrullas de shinobis de la hoja se a incrementado al punto que los bandidos están optando por alejarse del país de fuego por lo que es relativamente seguro enviar a genins en misiones de rango C aún sin ayuda de sus sensei.

Aún así ninguno de los tres estaba completamente desarmado, Naruto tenía un kunai en su manga preparado para salir con un giro de su muñeca, los vendajes de Ino eran para ocultar un par de sellos con kunai almacenados y Neji siempre tendrá su jyunken.

"Escuche que tuviste un combate de práctica con el equipo 10, Naruto" Comento Neji un tanto aburrido luego de usar su byakugan para asegurarse de que no haya nadie cerca, Shikamaru fue bastante vago con respecto al combate y se limito a decir que fue difícil y que su equipo salió victorioso.

"Si, Chouji y Shikamaru no fueron problema pero..." respondió Naruto pero fue interrumpido por la mirada de advertencia que le dio la fémina de su improvisado equipo.

"¿Pero Ino-san si lo fue?" pregunto mientras activaba su byakugan oculto por sus lentes oscuros y noto como el pulso de ambos se aceleraba, algo de miedo en Naruto y nerviosismo en Ino, la sutil forma en que Naruto miraba el busto de la kunoichi la creciente irrigacion de sangre en sus mejillas... "¿Te sedujo?" dijo mientras trataba de contener su risa sin lograrlo cuando Ino golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza cuando este asintió ligeramente.

"No... ja... no puedo creer que funcionara contigo" dijo Neji una vez que terminara de reír.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Naruto esta vez fue Ino la que se puso nerviosa al recordar un incidente de la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin que había conseguido olvidar hasta hace cinco segundos.

"Ella también trato de seducirme durante la fase de supervivencia de los exámenes chunin" revelo Neji recordando el incidente "No funciono" dijo mirando a Naruto con superioridad

"¿Eres gay?" le pregunto el rubio alejándose un paso del Hyuga y tomándolo con la guardia baja y de paso haciendo que la kunoichi sintiera una paradójica sensación entre vergüenza y orgullo.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Neji furioso mientras miraba al rubio de forma amenazante, claro que al estar sus ojos cubiertos no tuvo mucho efecto.

"No hay otra explicación, porque no creo que estés ciego" respondió Naruto mientras ojeaba descaradamente a Ino quien decidió seguilre el juego a su compañero rubio mientras asumía una pose sexy para demostrar que de verdad es de buen ver.

"¡No me culpes por tener mejor control sobre mis hormonas que tú!" dijo Neji reconociendo también que Ino es en realidad muy atractiva pero retomando su punto original, Naruto fue débil.

"Muy bien ahora que aclaramos eso... ¡Nunca, NUNCA hablaremos de eso de nuevo!" Regaño Ino.

000

Tras superar el incidente los tres siguieron su ruta hasta que vieron un restaurante a un lado del camino por lo que decidieron detenerse a comer algo.

La dueña del lugar era una señora de edad que se porto muy amable al momento de tomar sus ordenes y fue de inmediato apreparar sus pedidos.

Los tres sonreían pero no decían nada ya que no sabían de que hablar y seguir pareciendo civiles, en su lugar decidieron parecer cansados por el viaje, creible dado que tres niños de su edad de verdad estarían cansados... y con sus padres o guardianes, por suerte nadie les había preguntado nada todavía.

Entonces un chico unos tres o cuatro años mayor que ellos de pantalones cortos una camiseta negra se dirigía a la salida al parecer satisfecho por su almuerzo salía del lugar pero se detuvo en cuanto los noto poniéndolos algo nerviosos aunque ninguno lo demostró.

"¿Hey, ustedes van la la carrera de la comarca Todoroke verdad?" pregunto el joven con que parecía muy interesado.

El equipo le miro intensamente antes de que Neji respondiera "Si, nuestros padres tuvieron problemas con nuestra carreta y nos enviaron para comer algo mientras ellos la reparan" mintió con todos los dientes, pero este sujeto no tenía derecho a ninguna información real y por su expresión estaba por presumir algo y cualquier pieza de información es valiosa.

"¡Fantástico, asegúrense de estar allí cuando Idate-sama...!" el pulgar del sujeto señalaba su propio pecho señalando que el es Idate-sama "¡ponga las gemas en el altar y gane la carrera para la familia Wasabi!" la sonrisa del tal Idate era tan grande que Neji temía que sus dientes fueran a destellar como los de su sensei y su compañero de equipo "¡Hey ba-chan lo que pidan ellos va por mi cuenta!" Grito antes de salir.

"Hai Idate-chan" escucharon la confirmación de la anciana

"Raro" Ino logro expresar lo que todos los miembros de su equipo pensaban del tal Idate.

"Si, pero si es comida gratis no me quejo" dijo Naruto.

"Creo que es del clan de cliente" Neji a veces se preguntaba si era el único que leyó el reporte de la misión y si alguna vez Naruto perdía oportunidad para ver el busto de Ino cuando esta no le esta viendo.

"¡Deja de babear pervertido!"

000

Lo que quedaba del camino fue bastante tranquilo e hicieron buen tiempo hasta el puerto Degarashi donde varios kioskos estaban instalándose para vender sus mercancias durante el festival previo a la carrera, pero había un marcado nerviosismo en toda la población en general.

La ciudadela del clan Wasabi donde se supone que harán contacto con el cliente es relativamente pequeña por lo que pronto se encontraban frente al jefe Jirocho quien estaba sentado frente a ellos en un salón vació aún con sus atuendos civiles. 

"Mi nombre Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea de Konoha, aprendiz de Jiraiya de los sannin" se presento Naruto inclinando su cabeza mostrando respeto. Neji se sorprendió al oír de quien esta aprendiendo el rubio, pero logró suprimir cualquier reacción que indicara asombro, varias veces se había preguntado quien estaba a cargo del entrenamiento de Naruto, pero nunca surgió la oportunidad para hacer esa pregunta.

"Mi nombre es Ino del clan Yamanaka, segunda aprendiz de Tsunade de los sannin" se presento la rubia mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Hyuga Neji del clan Hyuga" Neji siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeros quedándose corto al no tener más títulos de los que presumir, pero al final no son los títulos los que cuentan sino tus habilidades en el campo.

Jirocho estuvo preocupado desde que sus mensajeros fueron interceptados por el ninja que los Wagarashi contrataron y no pudieron entregar las especificaciones de la misión a Konoha, por un momento pensó que tal vez Tsunade no enviaría ningún ninja pero cuando uno de sus sirvientes le informo que los shinobis de la hoja llegaron estuvo feliz por un momento... luego los vio y noto su edad. Demasiado jóvenes como para lidiar con otros ninjas por si solos.

Sin embargo cuando cada uno se identifico de forma respetuosa y aclarando que sus senseis son leyendas o que son de uno de los clanes más temidos del continente decidió que debían estar listos.

"Tsunade-sensei nos dijo que usted nos diría de que se trata la misión en cuando llegaramos"dijo Ino dando a entender que no sabían en que consistía su misión.

"Tal vez ya sepan que pronto habrá una carrera" dijo Jirocho notando como los tres shinobis asentían antes de continuar "Bien esta carrera tiene como objetivo determinar cual clan es más apto para mandar en el puerto Degarashi y se lleva a cabo cada cuatro años, la última vez que se hizo esta carrera un ninja contratado por el clan Wagarashi interfirió con mi corredor y como resultado mis adversarios han gobernado desde entonces... su misión será proteger a mi corredor de esta año para asegurarse que este a salvo" explico, luego dio un par de palmadas y una persona apareció en la puerta que daba al exterior, siendo visible gracias a que esta estaba hecha de papel blanco.

"¿Llamo jefe?" pregunto la misma persona que conocieron en el restaurante quien estaba sorprendido y feliz al ver a los tres niños que conoció en el restaurante, estaba feliz de que llegaran sin ningún problema y que le estuvieran mostrando el respeto que se merece un gran hombre como el jefe del clan Wasabi "Me alegra que pudieran llegar, si me hubieran dicho que venían a ver al jefe yo mismo los hubiera escoltado" dijo dirigiendose a los niños.

"¿Ya se conocían?" pregunto Jirocho con agrado, todo sería más fácil si se llevaban bien.

"Si, pero me parece que hay una confusión con respecto a nuestras identidades" respondió Neji informándole de manera sutil a Jirocho que su subordinado no sabe a que se dedican.

"Ya veo. Idate, estos son los ninjas que se encargaran de escoltarte durante la carrera" Jirocho le informo a su corredor que aparentemente no estaba de acuerdo.

"¡Pero jefe, no necesito ayuda, puedo cuidarme solo!" dijo Idate en un tono más alto al apropiado que el apropiado para dirigirse a alguien en la posición del Jirocho.

"Puedes cuidarte solo Idate, pero perderás tiempo al hacerlo" dijo El líder del clan Wasabi con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

000

A Morino Idate no le gustan los ninjas debido a su pasado como uno.

Por lo tanto el que ahora tenga que estar junto a tres le resulta incomodo y desagradable, en especial cuando tuvo que salir al pueblo para hacerse con un nuevo par de sandalias y los tres shinobis que su líder contrato lo acompañaron, afortunadamente a los ojos de los habitantes los tres no eran más que niños que fueron invitados por Jirocho para presenciar la carrera pero eso no le quitaba ese sentimiento de estar al límite de su cordura cuando esta cerca de ellos, miedo de que el Hyuga lea su mente y descubra que escapo de Konoha tras robar uno de los artefactos más valiosos de la aldea.

Y aunque nunca lo admitiría también sentía algo de celos de ellos al ejercer el oficio con el que el soñaba cuando pequeño, además de que con ellos cerca la culpa que siempre lo ha acechado regresa con venganza 'Si hubiese sido un buen y astuto ninja mi hermano seguiría con vida' pensó recordando la noche en que su hermano pereció.

El Hyuga no se le separaba pero los rubios hacían un perfecto papel de un par de turistas mirando las mercancías de los vendedores, lo kunoichi incluso se quejo del precio de un llavero con la forma de una babosa con una de las vendedoras.

Esta por supuesto se limito a explicar que solamente con precios altos son capaces de pagar los impuestos vigentes desde que el clan Wagarashi asumió el mando del puerto.

Fue entonces que un ruido seco se escucho todos voltearon para ver como tres de los matones de los Wagarashi rompieron un puesto ambulante y amenazaban el propietario para que pague sus impuestos, el pobre hombre obviamente no podía hacer el pago y se los dijo con voz nerviosa y luego asustado les pidió que paguen por lo que rompieron.

Como era de esperarse los hombres empezaron a golpear al comerciante ilegal a lo que la kunoichi salió corriendo cubriendo su rostro y sus compañeros la siguieron no sin que antes el rubio le gritara "Idate-niisan", era el perfecto acto para darle a entender que debían moverse.

Una vez lejos de la masacre saltaba a la vista que la kunoichi no estaba ni de cerca tan afectada como pareció estarlo en el momento en el que la golpiza "¡Por que rayos no hicieron nada!" regaño Idate indignado por la actitud de los ninjas, eran tres contra tres y su entrenamiento debía darles la ventaja.

"Nuestra misión no es ser la policía del pueblo Idate-san" respondió el Hyuga apenas con la suficiente fuerza para que el escuche.

"No sabemos a que clase de ninjas nos enfrentaremos por lo que es mejor que piensen que se enfrentaran solo a los guardias de Jirocho-sama" explico Ino con voz calmada.

"Termina con lo que tienes que hacer" ordeno el rubio antes de poner una estúpida y gran sonrisa en el rostro y gritar con entusiasmo "¡Nos llevaras a la Isla de Nagi nii-san!".

000

Luego de recoger las sandalias nuevas de Idate los tres shinobis consiguieron forzarlo a llevarlos a las islas donde la mayoría de la carrera se efectuaría, (además Ino también lo forzó a pagar el costo el barco para llegar hasta la isla)

Y así de forma discreta pudieron reconocer el terreno, a Ino se le hacia extraño ver a Naruto actuar como solía hacerlo en la academia, 'Debe estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo al poder actuar normal' pensó pero cuando estaba cruzando el estrecho puente de madera noto como se inclinaba y prácticamente gritaba una caída desde aquí dolería mucho, fue entonces cuando noto como por un instante su sonrisa desaparecía y en su lugar aparecía un semblante de seriedad y al estar muy cer noto como ponía un par de sellos debajo del madero donde no sería posible y cuando llegaron al otro lado corrió fingió una caída y puso otro par de sellos en de la misma forma que antes.

000

"Rokusho Aoi reportándose" escucho una voz desde afuera de la habitación donde estaba fumando su pipa "Al parecer el clan Wasabi no fue capaz de contactar a Konoha a tiempo, ningún shinobi enemigo a aparecido y mis subordinados se encuentran haciendo guardia en el perímetro de la mansión para asegurarse tenernos informados"

"Muy bien, confió en que mañana la carrera será todo un éxito" 


	12. El Incidente del país de Té P II

Aclaración: Naruto no es mio, si lo fuera Kisame tendría una cadena de restaurantes de sushi.

000

Los ninjas de la hoja se encontraban ya en el barco listos para cuando la carrera de inició y asegurarse de que nada le pase al corredor de los Wasabi mientras están en el mar, incluso si tendrán que enfrentarse a ninjas de Ame en su elemento están seguros de que al menos podrán llegar a tierra y acabarlos rápidamente con las trampas que pusieron en la ruta ayer cuando fingieron que estaban de excursión.

"¿Ya los encontraste?" pregunto Naruto con un susurro.

"Si, están con alguien más, probablemente un chunin por su capacidad de chacra" Informo Neji, la noche de ayer pudo ver a tres genins montar guardia alrededor de la mansión de Jirocho, era dolorosamente obvio que no sabían a lo que se enfrentaran el día de hoy, los tres tenía un chacra patético y la forma en que se escondía y dormían a mitad de sus turnos le decía que sus habilidades son bastante mediocres, el chunin con el que se reunieron tampoco parecía la gran cosa.

Ino que había estado recargada en un muro con los ojos cerrados los abrió como saliendo de un trance "No encontré ninguna tripulación en el bote del clan Wagarashi. ¿Los enemigos?" informo y pregunto la rubia luego de usar su shintenshin no jutsu en una gaviota para husmear en los botes antes de la carrera.

"Identifique a un cuarto oponente, probablemente un chunin, tal vez sea el quien escolte al corredor mientras los genins se ocupan de Idate-san" sugirió Neji visualizando el escenario más probable ya que con solo un escolta será menos sospechoso para la población y aunque no existen reglas además de que tienes que cruzar la meta con una de las gemas para ganar es bueno ocultar al daymo que estás usando ninjas para ganar.

"Todo esta listo para hacernos cargo de ellos en la isla Nagi, solo debemos soportar hasta llegar allí" dijo Naruto tratando de animar a sus compañeros "Admás ellos no saben que estamos aquí" les recordó que tenían el elemento sorpresa de su lado para infundirles confianza... no es que ninguno muestre inseguridad.

La señal para la partida no espero a que los el trió de Konoha termine sus deliberaciones y con ello los dos corredores se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los botes, pero la llegar al borde del pueblo Idate se dirigió al norte en lugar de avanzar a donde ellos lo estaban esperando.

"¡¿A donde va ese idiota?" pregunto Ino claramente enojada por la forma en que el Idate no siguió el plan "¡Vamos por el y cuando lo alcance...!" no termino su frase sus manos al frente estrangulando un cuello imaginario fueron suficiente para comunicarle sus intenciones a sus compañeros.

Ella comenzó a correr pero antes de que pudiera dar cuatro pasos Naruto la estaba deteniendo "¿¡Qué haces tenemos que detenerlo!" reclamo enfadada con el rubio.

Neji también estaba un poco confundido por la decisión de Naruto de no seguir al fugitivo pero entonces vio como los tres genins de Ame corrían tras Idate, Naruto lo miro y dijo "Solo un poco más" acepando la orden volvió a escanear su entorno con su byakugan y pudo ver como el bote de los Wagarashi zarpaba a mar abierto con el chunin en el timón.

"Ahora" al decir eso el mismo Naruto salio al muelle y corrio en la misma dirección que Idate y los genins de Ame.

"¿¡Por qué esperamos tanto para ir tras ellos!" pregunto Ino y su expresión decía que si no le daba una buena respuesta Naruto pasaría por mucho dolor.

"Esperamos porque de esta forma podemos emboscar a los genins sin que el chunin intervenga" respondió el rubio satisfecho por separar simplificar las futuras peleas "Y cuando el otro corredor vaya a cruzar el puente colgante activara los sellos sensores que puse y sin mi chacra para desactivarlos detonara los sellos explosivos, si el chunin logra salvarlo merecerán ganar" Naruto estaba obviamente complacido por como estaban resultando las cosas.

"Espero que tengas razón Naruto" dijo Ino ya más aplacada, en realidad se trata de un buen plan y lo más sorprendente es que lo pensó en menos de dos minutos luego de que el plan original fracasara.

"No te preocupes esos tres no parecen la gran cosa" Dijo Neji con tranquilidad "Una vez los alcancemos todo acabara".

000

Los tres estaban algo cansados luego de cuatro días de hacer guardia en la casa principal de los Wasabi, pero al menos saben que solo tienen que encargarse del corredor.

Y como si el tonto quisiera hacerles un favor el no fue a su bote sino que fue al norte alejándose de la vista de cualquier posible testigo, al final la misión sería pan comido ya que basta un genjutsu para que el corredor caiga en el risco que esta junto al camino.

Oboro, el líder, consiente de que Aoi, el jonin que los acompaña identifico al corredor como un antiguo shinobi les ordeno a Mubi y Kagari que lo pusieran bajo genjutsus separados de forma que si logra salir del primero jamás sospeche del segundo.

"Siempre es divertido ver a un tonto correr hacia un abismo con una sonrisa en la boca" dijo Mubi con una expresión cinica en el rostro.

"Si pero esto no justifica cuatro noches sin dormir" Kagari se quejo antes de bostezar y rascarse la entrepierna.

Oboro bostezo contagiado por su compañero "Por suerte..." en ese momento una katana atravezo a Kagari en el cuello desde su nuca matándolo al instante y una mano golpeo a Mubi en la parte izquierda de su espalda y ni un segundo después este tosió sangre y calló posiblemente compartiendo el destino de su compañero.

Apenas y pudo formar el primer sello para mizu-bunshin no jutsu antes de que sus atacantes lo sujetaran y lo voltearan 180 grados violentamente y fue de esta forma que pudo ver a una rubia recostada en una árbol cercano con las manos formando un corazón extendidas hacia el.

000

Naruto y Neji sujetaban con fuerza el cuerpo del último genin oponente con vida tanto para que no caiga del árbol donde estaban como para que no intente nada sin saber si el jutsu de Ino tuvo éxito o no cuando este pareció poder sostenerse por si mismo de nuevo aumentaron la presión de sus manos y el rubio le puso la hoja de su katana en la yugular.

"¡Soy yo idiotas!" dijo el genin con una voz más chillona de la que parecía apropiada para alguien de sus características físicas.

Naruto miró a Neji con una sonrisa descarada y este supo que el rubio tramaba algo.

"Pruebalo" el Uzumaki dijo con total convicción.

"Naruto si no me dejan ir te juro que convenceré a Tsunade-sensei que me deje usar tus clones como sacos de arena y ya sabes donde los golpeare" dijo el genin de voz chillona y Neji se sorprendió al ver que Naruto lo soltaba como si estuviera hirviendo.

"Es ella" dijo Uzumaki de forma nerviosa.

"¿Qué averiguaste?" pregunto Neji tratando de sonar profesional mientras Naruto temblaba un poco.

"Su misión era acabar con Idate-san de una forma poco sospechosa y al parecer el shinobi que los acompaña es un jonin, por cierto el de los ojos tapados tiene una bengala roja que significa que tuvieron exito, eso es todo lo que puedo averiguar con el tiempo que tenemos" dijo Ino atraves de su cautivo tras su momento de gloria y aclaro que no podía averiguar más antes de que sea tarde para actuar.

"Vuelve a tu cuerpo Ino, aunque creo que Naruto quiere cargarlo" dijo Neji bromeando un poco para avergonzar a sus compañeros quienes obviamente, para el byakugan, se sentían atraídos antes de saltar a donde Naruto dejo al shinobi de ojos vendados y usar sus ojos para encotrar la vengala.

Cuando regreso Naruto ya había atado de pies y manos al genin con los brazos cruzados en la espalda para evitar posisiones de manos, le habia quitado su banda de la frente y estaba dibujando algo en el reverso, al terminar volvio a ponerselo en la frente al aún cooperativo genin "¿Lista?" pregunto el rubio.

El cuerpo del genin volvio a perder la fuerza para mantenerse de pie un instante y este desperto siendo el mismo.

000

Oboro recobro la conciencia y tuvo problemas para mantenerse en pie por un segundo y cuando intento mover sus brazos descubrio que estos estaban fuertemente atados a su espalda. Busco el área tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo pero en su lugar encontro a tres genins de Konoha y recordo que sus compañeros fueron asesinados y comprendió que era un prisionero.

"Desgraciados" dijo por lo bajo mientras trataba de mantenerse enfocado en seguir con vida, ya tendrá oportunidad de llorar a sus compañeros cuando Aoi-sama lo rescate.

"¿Que hacemos con el?" pregunto un genin de cabello largo y ojos palidos, tal vez un Hyuga.

"No tiene caso que nos arriesguemos a que escape" dijo un genin cicatrizado de cabello rubio mientras apuntaba una katana a su cuello haciendo que sus esperanzas de salir con vida se hagan más y más pequeñas pero el no se quejaria ni suplicaría por su vida.

"¡Esperen!" dijo bastante asustado cuando la katana lo estaba perforando lentamente a la altura del corazón, con su pedido la hoja se detuvo pero no retrocedio, nunca vio la muerte tan de cerca y la mordida del acero en su pecho basto para que se de cuenta de que quiere vivir a cualquier costo "Tengo información sobre Aoi-sama" dijo luchando por mantenerse despierto.

"De acuerdo... habla" la kunoichi exigió mientras ella misma ponia un kunai en su garganta cortando un poco su piel 'Genins de su edad normalmente no actuan así' pensó al notar la forma en que ninguno tenía dudas sobre lo que iban a hacer con el sino hablaba. Por suerte ya aceptaron a prolongar su vida y estaba seguro de que la información que tenía valia lo suficiente como para que lo dejen escapar.

"Aoi-sama, era de Konoha y robo algo de ahí antes de desertar, no se que es pero se que es algo muy poderoso" diijo con una sonrisa, seguro de que salvo su vida.

"¿Por qué cada vez que salgo de la aldea tengo que lidiar con traidores?" pregunto el genin con marcas en sus mejillas con algo de fastidio.

"Solo son dos veces" aclaro la kunoichi sorprendiendo al genin de Ame quien pensaba que este equipo tenía que tener mucha más experiencia. Con alivio noto como la chica rubia le quitaba el kunai de la garganta... pero entonces noto que la presión en su pecho volvió.

"¡Dijiste que me dejarias ir!" Oboro reclamo con terror.

"No, tu solo nos pediste que esperaramos..." dijo el Hyuga de forma indiferente... esas fueron las últimas palabras que el genin de la aldea oculta de la lluvia escucho.

000

Idate estaba en estado de alerta.

Iba corriendo bien y haciendo buen tiempo por los bosques del país del Té cuando los bosques se combirtieron en una selva de bambu y luego en un camino sin demasiada vegetación.

Sin que se diera cuenta fue atrapado por dos genjutsus y ahora estaba buscando al ilusionista para acabar con el.

'No debi alejarme de los ninjas' pensó con amargura mientras de vez en cuando usaba su chacra para disipar algún otro genjutsu del que pudiera ser presa pero no habián vuelto a intentar engañarlo.

No podía volver a la carrera porque sería el momento perfecto para volver a tratar un genjutsu y nada le garantiza que no hay trampas más adelante

Cada sonido por natural que este sea lo estaba llevando más y más al límite por lo que no fue una sorpresa que casi le de un ataque cardiaco cuando escucho algo caer a su espalda y vio que se trataba de un cuerpo de blanco con el pecho sangrante manchandolo, luego otros dos cuerpos siguieron al primero, uno con el cuello manchado de sangre y el otro aparentemente intacto salvo un poco de sangre en sus labios, todos tenián algo en común... ninguno respiraba.

"¿Creo que nos debes una explicación?" nuevamente estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando escucho esta frase, volteandose pudo ver a sus tres guardaespaldas en la gruesa rama de un árbol a un lado del camino.

"No les debo nada, protegerme es su trabajo" dijo en tono arrogante aunque internamente estuviera feliz de que esos tres estuvieran cerca.

"Nuestro deber es protegerte durante la carrera, no mientras huyes" reclamo la kunoichi señalando con su mano al puerto Degarashi como diciendole que regrese.

"Ustedes los ninjas son unos tontos" dijo sintiendose superior "Se avecina una tormenta y navegar desde el puerto es bastante dificil y tardado pero si se hace desde el norte te toma solo la mitad del tiempo" diijo mientras corria a donde un anciano pescador lo esperaba con un bote.

Se sorprendió cuando de la nada el rubio... Naruto aparecio frente el con cara de pocos amigos "¡Torpe, estarias muerto de no ser por nosotros, muestra más respeto y dinos lo que piensas hacer!" dijo bastante agitado "¿Que ventaja te da que el bote sea más rápido si no puedes llegar vivo a el?" pregunto con sarcasmo.

Un poco apenado lo ignoro y siguió con su camino vagamente enterado de que el Hyuga lanzo una vengala roja al aire y a Naruto sacar un rollo de su bolsa.

000

El viaje en bote fue un autentico dolor de cabeza para Aoi, con el corredor siempre quejandose y pidiendole que tenga más cuidado y debido a eso estaban un poco retrasados pero lograron llegar a la isla donde debián.

La lluvia caía con fuerza aquí pero se podía ver el sol brillar al norte y eso lo ponía de un humor de perros.

Pronto llegaron al templo donde estaban las gemas y al alzar su vista al cielo pudo ver una vengala roja y sonrió.

"Tomate tu tiempo, mis subordinados ya se encargaron de Idate" dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se dirigia a uno de los kioskos para beber algo de sake caliente.

Como shinobi tiene autocontrol y luego de beber algo para calentarse solo busco refugio al contrario de Fukusuke quien bebía y cantaba con dos mujersuelas de buen aspecto.

¿Para esto se convirtió en jonin, para ver a un ebrio jugar con prostitutas mientras evita mojarse?

Definitivamente era menos glamoroso de lo que le ofrecieron cuando se unió a Ame, mucho menos.

Cuando se unió a la lluviosa aldea se imagino amasando una fortuna con su espada pero tuvo que esperar a que Konoha se calme un poco antes de salir de la aldea y justo cuando las cosas estaban congeladas con Konoha un grupo de rebeldes apareció en la aldea y todos lo jonis recibieron ordenes de no abandonar la aldea y como resultado esta es la primera misión que hace como jonin fuera de Ame.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un par de matones Wagarashi llego corriendo diciendo que los hombres del pequeño puerto del norte vieron llegar a Idate.

La furia de Fukusuke no se hizo esperar y pronto estaba escupiendo sake en su cara llamandole incompetente.

Con una mano sujeto su garganta para evitar que siga agraviandolo, si la señal se equivoco es por que era falsa y esos tres genins buenos para nada deben estar muertos lo que quiere decir que los Wasabi si lograron enviar por ninjas a Konoha, será interesante quizas incluso se encuentre con algún viejo conocido.

Y dejara que Raijin pruebe sangre 


End file.
